As it Could Have Been
by Robindanewsie
Summary: One shots or story Arcs or AUs from The Apprentice that I've scrapped, or ideas that I've gotten in reviews that I like but don't fit the plot. Have fun! Review with a one shot idea! Rating for AU deaths(WARNING!)
1. Chapter 1

**AN) I have permission from Firecracker to use Tora. Any other chapter off of this arc will have the sing BTC, meaning Bellatora Chapter.**

Where was he? It was the first thing that popped into his mind. Was he lost? Yes—he spun around the hallway, never had he been in this hall. Master was not going to be pleased if he had to find him. Again.

Things had been getting better, he guessed. Master had stopped full out beating him, his tone was kinder. And his mask wasn't always on, and sometimes—he would smile. Like he was proud. He even started to tell Richard he was proud of him! That idea brought a tiny smile to his face as he made his way through the uncharted area.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice startled it. It was alien—not belonging to Master or Mr. Wintergreen—instead it was female.

Its owner towered over him, her eyes swept over him in a curious check—they looked like hard chocolate, then they softened. She brushed part of her long hair behind her ear—offering the smallest of smiles.

"You're stuck here too?" She asked, crouching down to his level, tenderly touching his shoulder.

"N-No. I live with M-Master." He stammered, inching away from the strange girl. She didn't wear Master's emblem as he did. Her outfit dark, simple clothing. A T-shirt and a baggy pair of athletic pants.

"So—you're the one he keeps bragging about." She smirked slightly. "The boy who never disobeys, the one who shows respect and all times. The boy who is grateful."

Had Master really said all those things about him? A flame of pride swelled in his chest. Had all those kind words been spoken about _him_? It seemed impossible, but he could read the girl's eyes. They harbored no intention of a lie.

But she could read his eyes too. The way the sparked with pride was just sick. Slade had managed to twist this kid's mindset to only find happiness when Slade gave him approval? She could care less—it was just an attitude she had gotten when she got older. Yeah, when she was little she wanted Slade to be proud of her. To stop with the whip and mean names—but as time went on it was clear she was never going to be 'perfect'. And in all honesty, Slade's 'perfect' was impossible to reach, so why even bother? His opinion didn't matter to her anymore—but to this poor kid it did. What was his name? Robert, Ryan, Ron? Uhm—maybe it was a 'G'. Garret? Gavin, Gandalf? No—it was an 'R' name…'G' was a last name or something.

"What's your name?"

"R-Richard." Ah-ha! It was an 'R' name! He sounded really scared though, and he was still backing away. So she smiled—the cocky smirk was gone, replaced with the sweetest smile she could muster up.

"My name's Tora."

The boy nodded, glancing around him, before making sheepish eye contact once more. "I-I'm lost."

"Oh? Where'd you come from?"

He pointed behind him, "From t-the r-right side." Gestured to the hall branching off toward the right.

She nodded, tenderly taking up his hand. "Come on, I'll try to help you."

"T-Thank you." Nice manners, but weird on a kid. He was super cute—his little stutter was adorable! She had never really felt this way about someone before, but she wanted to protect Richard.

They walked in silence, their footsteps the only sound to cut through the air. The footsteps multiplied, Richard tensing but preening ahead to see who was coming. And in seconds his hand left hers and his knees hit the floor.

Slade. Of course.

 _"_ _Stupid kneeling."_ No way was she going to kneel. The kid shouldn't even kneel—but he did.

Slade's glare landed on her, but she didn't back down.

"Richard, you were supposed to be in training seven minutes ago."

"I-I'm sorry Master. I g-got lost." He tried to avoid pain. She braced herself, waiting for his scream.

"It's alright, come along boy." Huh? Slade was being…nice. Slade wasn't nice. Nope. Not one bit. Richard obeyed, timidly standing next to her. Following after Slade. "And you—get back to your room. I haven't summoned you yet, brat." There was the Slade she knew!

And soon—the Richard she would know.

V

Once a day he came. His little blue eyes sparkling as they just walked. Sometimes they spared. One time—she actual got to have a sleepover with the kid.

They weren't supposed to have met—she went on mission while he trained, and when he was ready to join her he would. They weren't supposed to be friends—no attachments. But it was too late for that now!

"S-Stop…" He whimpered, Tora propped herself up from her cot—peering at the boy laying in the sleeping back decorated with blue, red and white symbols and giant letter 'A's. "M-Master no!" She sank down next to him, shaking his shoulders softly. "PLEASE NO!" He cried. Her heart ached, as she shook him.

"Come on Dickie, its okay. Wake up buddy, wake up!"

His arms wrapped around her neck, his tears wet her hair. He clung onto her. This was hard for Dickie. Slade was actually treating him decently, but he was so confused. Was he worthless or special? Was he supposed to be beaten or cared for?

Tor hated seeing him like this. He was special, he should be cared for. Every tear he shed—she hated. He deserved better. She _hated_ when he was like this.

V

His back was stiff. His eyes fixed ahead on the blue wall. His childhood room. With the toys and everything. Never been touched since he had been rescued from them. And he was stuck again.

" _Stupid League. Took me from Master, took my sister."_ He growled. They took Tora—his sister. She had been gone for five years. FIVE! He missed her. Master had been never….angry when she had been taken. He was curt and moody for five weeks afterward. He would sneer more and his smacks were sharper and more often.

Never the less, Master still has like his father. He still cared for him, the League was still wrong. But Richard still had a little hole where Tora had been that hadn't been filled.

There was a knock at his door. "Enter." He said crisply. The newer team members would enter anyway, to torment and tease him. He didn't look at the door, opting to fiddle with the inhibitor collar. Jordan had fought to have it taken off, but safety first—that was what he was told.

"Well—"His head jerked up. She smirked at him. Her clothes still loose, her eyes still like chocolate and he hair still curly and soft looking. But her eyes had more life, and Kaldur was holding her hand. His mouth dropped, words weakening against his throat. "What do we have here?"

His feet flew, he rocketed into her. She smelled with coco, and cinnamon. Her arms wrapped around him holding him tight.

"I-I thought I'd never see you again!" A tear rolled down his cheek.

"I couldn't miss out on seeing my baby bro now could I?" She teased, wiping the tear away. "Come on Dickie—Megan made cake pops. Remember? They were on my 'Freedom Bucket List'."

"To eat them with me." He finished. She smiled, truly smiled—and he did too.

His fingers interlocked with hers. The glares La'gaan gave didn't hurt. The scowl from Bart paid him no mind. His sister was here. Maybe—maybe 'here' wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas was around the corner, and Seaside Elementary was in the spirit. Drawings of stockings, Christmas trees, elves, and many Santa Clauses had been churned out by the art classes. The older kids wrote poems, parodies of 'Twas the Night before Christmas', while the little students wrote letters to Santa.

The fourth grade class was in the limbo. They were too young to be part of the Christmas pageant where the fifth and sixth graders did a manger scene, but most of the students considered themselves too old to write letter to Santa. Except one.

It was his first Christmas, so he was excited to write his letter. His Bubby said he would help him send it when he got to the cave. So, while the other students in his class broodily jotted down a toy or two while the teacher let them watch a Muppet Christmas Carol, Dick had his pencil to paper and even looked up. He knew _exactly_ what he was going to ask for.

'Dear Santa,'

'Hi, how has your year been? Are the reindeer's okay? Please tell Rudolph that he shouldn't be sad that he got picked on. I got picked on too, and now I'm happy! This is going to be the first Christmas I can celebrate, since Master Slade didn't like it, so I'm really excited! Daddy took me to see you at the mall, that line was really long! Mommy and I went caroling, and Toby and I built a bunch of snowmen! Skylar built a snow woman. I don't really have a lot I want to ask for though. Uncle Ollie and Daddy and Uncle Bruce got me lots of toys when they rescued me, so I really don't need a lot of toys. I'm sorry if you already have any gifts to give me—but can you do something else? There's a bunch of kids right now who have to leave where they live. Santa, can you give all my gifts to the refugees? If so, give them a bunch of good stuff! They need a reason to smile!'

He paused, tapping his eraser against his chin, before scratching out another message.

'Actually, there is one thing I want. I really want a puppy. Toby has a big puppy, he says that he got Jaxon from a shelter place that helped puppies who had mean owners and helped them get better and then found happy homes for them. If I could get a puppy, I'd want a dog from someplace like that. I want to help someone like me.'

'Now, I know what my brothers and sisters want. They're too old to write letters. Roy said that his letter would wind up getting there late, since all the little kid's letters get to go to the North Pole first. But Roy really wants that new X-34 compound bow we saw in a sports store. And Megan really, really wants a box set of "Hello, Megan". Kaldur should get a box set of the Hobbit movies. Artemis needs a new laptop since the mean bullies broke hers. Wally wants those new running shoes, they're blue and have bright red laces I think. Connor, _really, really_ wants Uncle Clark to pay him some attention. I know what it feels like to be ignored, and Uncle Clark won't listen to Daddy or even Uncle Bruce! Maybe he would listen to you though? But if he doesn't, Connor also wants a new set of football cleats. These ones have big fancy ziggity-zags all over them.'

Dickie looked at the clock, he had ten minutes. His eyes rested n Kelly's mousy brown hair. It was braided back today, she waved slightly as she turned around, a blush burning against his cheeks as he smiled back.

"Dude, you sooo have a crush on her." Austin elbowed him in the side, whispering in Dick's ear. Dickie pushed Austin off, scowling as Austin ruffled his teal hair.

"Knock it off Austin." He whispered, Toby pocking him in the armpit.

"You do though!" He whisper shouted to the teal haired boy sitting on Dick's left. "He told me."

Austin laughed, Dick kicking Toby in the shin.

'Toby really should get a pile of coal, but he's my best friend—so you can give him his presents. Austin, well—Austin needs a new pair of basketball shoes. Kelly wants an Indiana Jones hat and a bull whip. I don't think her parents let her but that in her letter, but I'll ask for her.'

'Thank you Santa, my Mommy makes the best cookies—but if you have any peanut allergies tell me. Her cookies have peanut butter in them. Remember to wear a coat! Merry Christmas!'

He paused, both of his friends reading over his shoulder.

"So? Sign it." Austin nudged.

"How?"

"What'd mean how?" Toby shrugged. "With your name."

"But do I sign it Grayson, or Jordan?"

This stumped both boys. Dick always signed Jordan on his school papers. Because he was in the system as Jordan, but was he is Santa's system as Jordan? What if Santa couldn't find him if he signed the wrong name? Then all those kids couldn't get gifts and his brothers and sisters wouldn't either!

"I got it!" The teacher sent Austin a look, and he whispered the next phrase. "Use both! Grayson-Jordan! Like I'm Lake-Andrews, since my mom didn't want to take my step-dad's name."

"Good idea, Lake. It's a first." Toby laughed as Dick signed his name. Dick Grayson-Jordan.

 ** _Breakline_**

"Wally!" Dick thrust the paper into the ginger's hand, before grabbing his free one. "Come on, we gotta send it!"

"Woah kid, calm down." Wally was dragged through the cave, to find a stamp and an envelope. Both which Kaldur supplied.

After filling out the address and licking the stamp the letter was sealed inside. Dick thanked them both cheerily.

"Thanks Bubby!" He tore off, alternating between singing 'Jingle Bells' and calling for Megan to mail the letter.

"Did you read it?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah, sped read." Wally nodded. "It was really cute, asked for all his presents to be given to kids who didn't have homes. He even asked for the stuff we wanted!"

"What did he ask for though?" Connor inquired.

A smirk overtook Wally. "Come on, there's a no-kill shelter in Happy Harbor—right?"

The clone nodded. "Robert's Friends for Life."

"Sweet, come on. Let's get him a puppy."

 ** _Breakline_**

The tree was huge, thousands of lights covered it. Crystal balls hanging from the branches. Dick liked Christmas. Alfie seemed to never run out of hot chocolate, and Jason kept the Christmas music playlist very cool.

"Jingle Bells, Avengers smell—Hawkeye can't shoot straight! Iron suit can't do boot and Loki got away—"

"HEY!" Dick cried, chasing after Jason—with his shield of course. Jason cackling, clutching Dick's Captain America helmet as he ran. "Give me back my hat! Tony! Star-Lord took my hat!"

The adults watched in amusement as Wally then started chasing after Jason. Wayne Manor had become the hosting place for any holiday. Bruce had no say in it, Alfred declared it.

As Dickie became distracted with Jason and his antics, the talk turned toward presents. There was an overflow under the tree. Most for Dick. A new bike, skateboard, a bunch of CDs, new action figures, a basketball, a Lego Death Star, candy, board games and to top it off—Bruce had a German Shepard waiting in a spare room. Basically, it was a competition between Hal, Ollie and Bruce to see who could get him the best gift.

Hal had dropped out early, as soon as Ollie declared:

"Well, I got him an Apple Watch."

"Nope." The Lantern sunk into the couch, Carol patting his leg. "Best thing I got him was a new IPod."

"I got him a dog."

"Xbox."

"Holo-watch."

This banter continued for a while. Bruce letting Ollie humor himself, he won. There was a very special guest coming.

After the kids had been rounded up. AKA, Tim was dug out from inside the snowman Damian had trapped him in, Artemis and Megan were pulled away from a make-up conversation with Selina in her room, Connor and Wolf agreed to let Jason out of the tree they trapped him under, and Wally was pried away from the fridge.

Wrapping paper covered the floor. Ollie smirking every time Dick gave him a hug.

A tiny gasp filled the air, the adult looking after Dickie, wondering what he could've opened. But the team knew. Dickie turned around, a small black and white Husky sitting in his lap.

"Thank you!" He smiled, hugging the doggie. The pup barked at the guests, scrambling down off the child's lap and hobbling around. On three legs.

"So what's his name?" Hal asked, surprised. Now he would have two dogs!

Dick tapped his little chin in thought, before snapping his fingers. "Cowboy! See, he's got a bandanna."

As the little boy turned back to opening his gifts, and passing other people's gifts out, Terry discretely left. To go get the other dog Bruce figured.

So Dick was sitting amongst a pile of wrapping paper, a puppy tugging on a bow stuck to his shoe, and a huge dog resting its head in his lap. Ace and Cowboy.

As the night drew on, the adults were nursing mugs of coffee. While the teens chased a 'scepter' wielding Damian, who had drawn the shortest straw this time. Being Loki was dangerous, and tiring.

"Brother no!" A Terry wearing a blonde wig and holding a hammer cried as Damian fled up the stairs. "Come here Brother, let me love you!"

"You are no brother of mine!" He shouted, meaning at as Loki and literally. He fled through the bedroom hallways, the others splitting up to find him.

Soon, the real son of Batman had snuck away from them, creeping down the stairs.

"THERE HE IS!"

"GordonCold this Joker Venoming Riddler." He hissed, flying down the stairs as he heard the footsteps of many closing in on him.

Reaching the front hall, he cried out in relief.

"Thank the Gods!" He thrust the broom to the new guest's hand. Flopping to the floor. "Act like you've bested me in battle or something, I can't do this Riddler anymore." And he faked unconsciousness.

As the troupe of 'Avengers' and other Marvel heroes came to a halt in the front hall they gazed upon a dead Damian—and nine famous figures. One holding Damian's 'scepter'. Dick's eyes were widest of them all, he stuttered for a second. Uncle Bruce smiling at him.

"Merry Christmas Dickie." He said. Uncle Ollie muttering and scowling.

"Should'a thought if this myself." He kicked at the ground.

An elated cry lifted from the young boy. "I love Christmas!" He shouted as he hugged the legs of his idol.

 **AN) Ta-da! Anyone guess who those nine figures were? I'll probably put up a second part of Christmas if you want. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been—oh, maybe a year since it all happened. Truth be told, I don't miss them. They betrayed me. La'gaan—I shudder every time I think of him. He had physically attacked me. Bart and Jaime turned away, walking out of a video game if I asked to play. Cassie—Cassie was the worst. God knew I had a crush on her. Everything about her was perfect—everything. Her smile, her laugh, her little snort at the end of her laugh—no, I can't. After they knew…after they knew the truth—they shunned me.

Now my true family—Kaldur, Megan, Connor and Arty were still with me. Not Wally. No, Wally—couldn't be. I bow my head slightly, letting the stray tear fall in my coffee. A hand grips my shoulder. I tap it back, then the elbow finds my gut. Then I swat a head. And I get my foot stepped on. And I twist his ear. And soon—we're both rolling around. Him clawing at my cape, trying to choke me. Me—twisting his long ears around.

"Dude! Bro! Stop, ow! OW! C'mon! Man, c'mon—knock it off Jordan!"

"Oh come on Logan!" I tease from my position sitting on his back. He's fidgeting below me. "You can't take this?"

"Diiiiiick! C'mon, let me up!"

"Nah."

"I'm tellin' Megan!"

I let him up, Gar punching me in the chest lightly. He's still only up to my 'R', if even that. Garfield Logan, is the only one who stayed with me. He left the team, yelled at La'gaan, punched Bart in the nose and I'm better sure he chewed on Cassie's favorite sweater for good measure. Gar stayed with me. We've known each other since….forever. We laugh, me punching him right back.

"Dude, when are the others coming home?"

The others went out. I think Cy is in the garage, Star is attempting to garden on the roof—and Raven went off to her favorite book store. I shrug, and then Gar turns into the Gar I know. He rips the mask off my face—then dashing off.

"GAR! Come on man! Knock it off!"

 ** _Breakline_**

I'd do anything for Gar—anything. Even go back to Slade. So, watching Toy Story as a team bonding exercise, I mean—he's my baby brother. Like Wally would—I would.

But I'm not perfect, and I fail. Well, I fall asleep. Normal right? End of a long day of goofing around and you pass out? But my mind's not normal. Nightmares haunt it. All the time. Gar's room is next to mine, he's the only one that knows. I can't be—I won't be weak in front of the others. I can't be broken by them discovering the truth. That I was a puppet. The truth broke my last team, I _can't_ be rejected again.

 ** _Breakline_**

It started with a soft whimper, he was the first to notice. Dick's hand twitched, and he rolled to the side. They had let him take up the whole couch, moving to the floor. Star had wrapped him in a blanket, he looked like a burrito. A Robin burrito. But he rolled in it more, Rob twisted around—more whimpers and moans escaping. Gar knew what was coming, he knelt next to Robin, tracing the backside of the boy's hand in a figure eight, as a fell fledged scream ripped from his throat.

"S-Stop!"

"Rob, Robin—breathe." Garfield ran his fingers through the styled hair, feeling the others crowd around him. "Please calm down."

"What is wrong with friend Robin?"

"He's having a nightmare—Robbie, yo Robbie—come on. Time to get up."

But the cries were pain filled. Growing even stronger with every second—worry festering in Gar's head. Nothing was working.

"Megan, pull him out! Please Meg!"

"Megan? Dude, we don't have a 'Megan'."

"R-Raven! I mean Raven! Get him out!"

"Nu! NU! M-Master please nu!" Actual tears were streaming down his pale cheeks. Raven landed her hands against Robin's scalp was well, chanting under her breath. But her voice was caught in pain.

An odd tugging held onto Beast Boy's mind—it was sharp, painful—and everything changed.

 ** _Breakline_**

It was dark. A short figure was a few feet from them. BB squinted, his mouth hanging open at who it was. It was Robin, he looked like he was about to be sick—he was doubled over.

"Rob!" Gar rushed over—pulling Dick's arm over his shoulder. Robin groaned, as Cy took the other arm. "You okay?"

"Friend Robin, you were having a most horrible dream, you were begging and crying terribly. Please, what is wrong?"

"N-Nothing." He moaned, shaking his head from side to side to wake up.

"Perfectly okay people don't start screaming bloody murder." Raven deadpanned, removing her hood. "Don't lie Robin, I could sense great pain—even more than normal."

"I'm fine." He gritted out. Gar sighed, Rob didn't want to admit his pain. Garfield knew, and he would stick with him. Dick was afraid that if the Titans knew of his weakness and hurt, they would turn. If they knew of his training, they would shove him away. Dick couldn't do that again. Gar went along with it—knowing Rob didn't want to talk about Slade much.

"How do we get out?" Cyborg asked. "No offense man, but your mind's a creepy place."

"We n-need to get to the center. Trust me, it's going to get worse."

Garfield knew it was. The memories, they would be set up like scenes—like little stages, someone wonderful and happy. But the bad ones, the beatings—they would be more. Because he was having a nightmare, the bad thoughts would be pushed forward.

And it was true. The first thing they saw, as horrible. BB swallowed tears hurriedly, Star gasping, halting in horror.

Robin was about, maybe—six. He was as thin as a rail—his head was bowed, arms held out straight from his sides—chained to the walls. His clothes clung to him, drenched in water. He shivered, teeth chattering. Water dropped from what looked like sprinklers. Robin's cheeks were rosy red, while the rest of him was a pale—almost snow white. He coughed, it was a sickening sound—racking his little body.

"Friend Robin…"

"Keep moving, please."

"Come on." Gar helped Robin walk further, trying not to stop again. But they did. The Titans stared at torture.

Cy felt heat rise in his blood as a seven year old version of Robin whimpered, curled into a ball. Rocking back and forth. His eye was swollen, blood spattering against his clothes.

"Be—be good. Must be good. Better. Must. M-Mustn't be bad. No. No bad. Good, perfect. M-Must be perfect. Master will praise me if I'm perfect. Master won't whip me. Won't whip. Must be better, must be better for Master." He whispered to himself—Victor couldn't look anymore.

Raven fared no better, her eye caught by a different Robin, this one around eight. He didn't move, he made no sound. But he stood on his tip toes, heavy looking weights clutched in his hands. That looked painful enough, she thought, but below his foot, someone had tapped sharp needle to stand up. And a few times, Robin's feet would drop, pricking the tender skin. His eyes would flare open, tears burning—but he bit his lip and made no sound.

Tears kept pricking at Starfire's eyes. She watched, horror-bound as Robin—the child she saw no older than five, hung by chains. His chest torn and bloody, his face emotionless and his cheeks wet.

"M-Master." His voice was empty, no emotion carried in it. It cracked, like he had been screaming for hours prior to the moment. "Master please, please forgive me. Please let me down, Master."

Her Robin was emotionless. He seemed to be blocking them, and his memories out. Beat Boy moving along next to him—whisper words she could not comprehend.

A shrill scream carried through the air BB stopped, Robin making him. The other Titans gasping as they saw, for the first time—their leader's tormentor.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!"  
"M-Master please! Forgive me please!"  
"SILENCE YOU IDIOT!" BB's grip tightened on his hand, as the little him was thrown to the ground-lying at Slade's feet like a dog, little tears streaming his face. "After all I've done for you, you STUPID boy! I've clothed you, and fed you! Do you forget that, you ungrateful brat!"  
"N-No Master!"  
"Then you will respect me boy!" He slammed the child down once more, this time-we could hear the snap of bones. And the two cries that followed. A scream of pain and one of anger.  
"WHAT? I'M UNGRATEFUL? I DID EVERYTHING YOU ASKED OF ME! I TRAINED TO KILL AND STEAL! I BLEED FOR YOU! I MADE YOU MY GOD! I ONLY WANTED YOUR PRAISE, ONLY YOURS! AND I'M THE UNGRATEFUL ONE?" Dick's voice cracked, as he fell. He became a small ball of emotions. Sobs flying from him.

Star moved next to him, but Beat Boy was there first. He wrapped his arms around him—clinging to his brother. He rocked him, turning from the animalistic looking boy they knew to a normal child, only with green skin and hair.

"Bubby, please don't cry." His voice was soft—Robin's cries cutting through his words. "Please Bubby don't give him anymore."

""And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand, why my heart is so broken-rejecting your love. Without love gone wrong, lifeless words, carry on, but I know. All I know, is that the ends beginning."

BB's voice was soft, Slade's screaming as the scene restarted almost drowning him out—so his voice grew.

"Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. Let me go, and I will run. I will not be silenced. All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain. All is lost, hope remains. And this war's not over." Garfield would never stop fighting for Dick. He could feel the cried calming down.

"There's a light, there's the sun, taking all the shattered ones, to the place we belong. And his love will conquer. And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand, why my heart is so broken. Rejecting your love, without love gone wrong, lifeless words, carry on. But I know, all I know, is that the ends beginning." Dick's fear of Slade was coming to an end. BB would make it.

"Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. Let me go, and I will run. I will not be silenced. All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain. All is lost, hope remains and this war's not over." Dick's voice joined in with his. "There's a light, here's the sun, taking all the shattered ones, to the place we belong. And his love will conquer all. Yes his love will conquer all."

"Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding. Fall into your sunlight." BB tamped off before this line, Robin singing it all by himself. Crystal blue eyes met green, BB smiling at him—lovingly rubbing his hair.

"They know." He breathed out. Terror in his voice.

"And they won't leave. We're in your war now. We'll help you find your sunrise. I promise. I'm staying with you forever Bubby."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN) Hey! DC was AWESOME! Really hot though, the bus as crowded. Anyway! Guys! Read The Girl in the Forests' stuff! She's really good! And to IbeWildBella—you have my blessing! Write that story girl/guy, I can't wait to read it! Without further ado—the story!**

The giggles sounded down the hall, the trio turning slightly to see who it was. But they didn't need to look—they'd recognize his laugh anywhere. Any Leaguer would. The little boy came toddling around the corner, he smiled brightly at them—racing over.

Arthur was the one to scoop the child up, Dick playing with his beard ever so slightly. Barry grinned wildly and began searching his pockets for a candy bar or something to give the kid and Ollie ruffled the boy's hair.

"What's up kiddo?" He smugly inquired as Barry offered a Three Musketeer to the birdie—which of course he took.

"Daddy, Billy and I are playing hide and seek! Daddy's it!" Richard giggled, now pulling Arthur's hair into two little ponytails and twisted them together. Arthur smiled at him, brushing his bangs away. The king found it amusing how the child could find amusement in anything—like braiding his beard.

"Well—let's find you the bestest hiding spot ever." Barry scouted the hall. Snapping his fingers and pointing up to the air vent. "I've got it!" Dick followed his gaze, eyes lighting up as he saw the perfect spot as well.

"Thanks Uncle Barry. Boost, I need a boost Uncle Arthur! Daddy said I'm not allowed to jump off people anymore." He pouted slightly, a wave of slight relief washing over the Leaguers—surprise attacks were common from the child. They were enjoyable to watch when happening to others, but the receiving end was not pleasant.

They helped the child scrabble into the vent, Ollie recovering the shaft. Dick gave them a thumbs up from inside the vents, through the screen. Ollie grabbed Arthur's arm, as they heard footsteps from where Dick had come.

"We'll throw him off Dickie."

Getting ready for Hal to come around the corner they were shocked as Billy came bustling about. He was in his ten year old form, he looked at Barry first.

"Hide me!" He panted. "Hawk Girl and Hawk Man kicked me out of the broom closet!" Oliver doubled over in laughter. Billy blushed, it had been awkward—Carter had gone red, and Shiera had screamed something and shoved him into the hallway—pulled her husband in and slammed the door behind him. Billy vacated the area as fast as he could.

"You can hide with me Billy." Dick offered from the vent. "There's a lot of room."

"…..thanks." Ollie once again removed the vent cover and Barry helped the kid climb in. "Why are we in the vent?"

"To hide from Daddy silly."

"Oh yeah."

 ** _Breakline_**

"Has anyone seen my son?!" Hal screamed for the seventh time in the past hour. Oliver groaned. It had been maybe, three hours since the boys hid in the air vents—and they disappeared. John was trying to find them, but Dickie was good at hiding mentally. Clark wasn't there, and Bruce didn't let Hal on the computer unsupervised after the incident of April 7th. So manual searching had been used—so far nothing. And Hal was slowly losing it.

He threw the cafeteria doors open, all in said room turning to look at the pale Lantern. Ollie tried to quiet him but instead—

"Does anyone know where my son is?!"

Murmurs swept across the room, most shaking their heads—but one voice popped up.

"Hal!" Kyle called out, waving over his fellow Lantern, who sprinted over. "Do you have your phone on you?"

"No, I dropped it in the sink—why?"

"Cause this just happened." Kyle held out his phone, letting Hal read the texts from Roy. Hal's eyes widened, a look of terror and pride mixing on his face.

He turned away, with Kyle's phone in his hands. "ThanksgottagoBYE!"

"That's my phone ya buttface!"

 ** _Breakline_**

"Unbelievable!" Hal shook his head, glancing in the back mirror. Billy was covered in suds, and Dick had feathers in his hair. "Billy, come on man—I was counting on you."

"Sorry Uncle Hal."

"Dick—you know better than to zeta off without telling me! What if something went wrong? What if you got hurt?" Dick looked down, rubbing the nape of his neck. Hal was in full ranting mood. "What if you were abducted by aliens—you know those things are after me! What if you somehow got a ring and were pulled off into space? _What if you got lost in Narnia?!"_

He froze, eyes straight ahead. The terrible thought Hal denied having had broken the chains. His hands shook. Slowly he made eye contact with his son. "W-What if— _Hydra_ came back."

"Uncle Hal, I'd take care of him!" Billy piped up.

"What if I never saw you again, what if Hydra took you and—and hurt you?" His voice was thin. "Oh I'm a terrible father! Have I been perfect? No." The boys exchanged glances in the back. "Should I have picked up a book on kids or something? Yes, definitely yes." Hal shook his head, finally pulling into the driveway, he got out of the car. Billy unclipped his seat belt and Dick followed suit—the two trouble makers getting out.

Hal was rambling about how Barned and Noble was close, but the books just cost too much and whenever he went he somehow ended up with a muffin and he really needed to watch his weight….

"Where was I going with this? I had a point."

Both boys looked at their muck covered sneakers. "Sorry."

"It's alright, Billy do you want to stay the night?"

"Yeah!"

"Get cleaned off, we'll get a pizza."

Dickie dragged Billy into the house, Hal sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. There was shouting from inside the house. Muddy shoes were kicked off at the door. The TV was on, a bright cartoon blasting on the screen—uhm…Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, yeah that was it. Billy had a cookie in his mouth a Dick was grabbing one himself as his guest jumped over the couch. Before he joined him though, Dick wrapped his arms around Hal.

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"It's okay kiddo. I don't even want to know how you found thirteen chickens and got them in Roy's bathtub."

"Don't forget the gravy!" Billy shouted.

"That's what's on your shoes?"

"Yeah."

 ** _Breakline_**

Two sleeping bags were laid out, two boys sat atop them. A tent set up in one of their bedrooms. The glow in the dark stars shining merrily at them, flashlights hitting the walls as they made shadow puppets. Candy wrappers covered the floor. They laughed, putting on shadow shows with puppets, until they could stay awake no more.

"Wait—one last show." Billy grabbed a new puppet. One Wally had helped in make. "My name's Kid Flash, and I run into walls! Derp derp derp!"

Dick threw his head back in laughter, sliding a puppet of Red Arrow on his hand. And so they teased their older brothers, dissolving into fits of giggles—Dick cackling as Billy tried to tease Green Lantern, with Daddy standing in the doorway. That's when they had to go to bed.

"Good night Billy."

"G'night Dickie, I love you."

"Love you too." Billy rolled over, Dick sleeping on his back.

Richard was then awake. He groaned slightly, sore from sleeping on the ground. He slid out of his blanket, wincing as the pop of his knees echoed in the silent room as he stood. Venturing through the dimly lit room, he pulled off his pajama shirt. It was baggy, an older shirt. He liked how big it was—it made him feel safe. But he exchanged its comfort for his day clothes. Pulling out his outfit for the day.

He always got up early. He had too—if he wanted time to get ready, and too think. Thinking time was hard to come by, it was exactly approved of. But thinking was fun. He liked to think about his dreams, what could have happened if—

No. He needed to get ready, it wasn't thinking time yet. Richard reached up to the top of the dresser, breaking off a little more of his bread ration. He might be getting more soon—it took all his might to not devour what little was left, but he might not be getting more. Better safe than sorry.

Cupping his hands under the murky water he let it fill up, before downing it. It didn't taste very good, but it was cool—it was water. He let the sink run for a while longer. Delight coursing through him, he pulled the plug letting the bathroom sink fill up after he had splashed some across his face and wild hair. It wasn't every day the taps worked, so when they did he save it. He always was thirsty in the morning.

Now—it was thinking time. Richard knelt next to his hiding spot. He knew it was wrong to hide things, but he couldn't help it. He saved the relics, the relics of the heroes that were to be destroyed. A thin strip of golden rope, a broken arrow head, a tiny golden lightning bolt, and another red. There was a small bat like knife, a piece of red cloth with a yellow 'S' on it. Two strips of fabric like an 'X'. A tarnished metal 'A'. And Richard's favorite, a cracked ring. He sat with his back to the wall, his treasures sitting around him.

Richard made stories about his treasures. The rope belonged to a beautiful woman, she was caring and kind. She kissed his forehead. The bolts belonged to a man and his nephew. They both joked around and gave Richard candy and high fives. The arrow head belonged to a man, this man had a son and a girl like a niece who used arrows too—but his wife didn't. He was silly too, but very strong. The bat knife belonged to a scary man and his four sons. They worked well together and scared everyone, but they were really nice. The red cloth was a man's as well. He was strong and kind, he could fly too!

The 'X' like fabric was an aliens. He was green, he could read minds—but he wasn't a mean telepath. He gave people good memories and spoke nice words to them, he had a niece too, and she was green as well— and just as kind and helpful. The ring, he knew belonged to a man.

The ring's owner had brown hair. He was young looking, but used magic with his ring. Richard had seen it! He had watched the ring man yell, he heard the ring man trying to speak reason. He watched solid object appear from his ring.

Ring Man had seen him, he had screamed had flown over to him, bringing a big hammer down on Master.

" _He's a kid, an actual kid! Let him go! Why do you even have him? Who'd you steal him from? This war isn't his—kid get out of here!"_

But like all the others, the ring man had died. It was a shame too—he seemed nice. He had tried to separate Richard from Master, took some brutal blows to do so. Richard had been there in the man's final minutes, before Master slammed Richard's head into the ground and threatened to whip him if he didn't get to work. It was Richard's job to get rid of the bodies, he had down so—but Master had whipped him anyway. But as the man had laid bleeding he reached out to Richard, his strange glowing ring flickering out.

" _S-son…" He gently brushed the hair away from Richard's face. His torn mask letting the boy see the tired, sad tear filled brown eyes as they locked onto his black eyes, Richard's bruised neck and scarred cheek. "Kiddo….you didn't deserve any of this. Nev—Never. The League's down…..I'm sorry….s-so sorry…."_

So Richard dreamed about 'the League'. He made them good people, people who loved him. He named the ring man Hal, calling him the Green Lantern, because his suit and ring were green—and his ring glowed like a lantern. Hal wanted to adopt him, Hal gave him the words of praise Master never would. Hal hugged him, kissed his forehead and tucked him into a big, soft bed. He wanted Hal, Richard wanted someone to love him.

He was nothing. He did have a higher place than most, but that meant more beatings and loneliness. He was simply a cog in Master's empire. A tiny little nothing, but when he dreamed—when Richard dreamed, he was someone. All the people he made—Diana, Ollie, Barry, Wally, Arthur, Roy, John, Megan, Artemis, Connor, Kaldur, Bruce, Terry, Jason, Damian, Tim, Dinah and Billy—they all loved in cared for him.

He began to hide the relics again, holding onto the ring for last. He wanted to know, if these people would really love him—or if it all really was a dream. A dream where they came in and saved him, where they taught him to laugh and smile. He was free. A wonderful dream, but with all dreams, one must wake from them.

 **I'm so mean! So, Dick was never rescued! The whole story was a dream! The League is dead, but he was relics of them…and to cope with Slade's training and abuse he makes stories and dreams about them!**

 **APPRENTICE HAS ONE MORE CHAPTER! I'm working on the last chapter now….so are you excited? I might put out a sequel, if you guys want….**

 **PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN) Okay, sorry for the mental break down. Like isn't being super nice right now :/ But thanks to faithandfamily1st I know what to do! Thanks to everyone who helped!**

"Just tell them….okay?"

"KID!"

NO! NO! NO! NO!

He's crying. Thick tears brimming against his eyes. His voice is weak, as he breaks away from me.

"Robin!" I shout to him, I try to run over. But Grandpa puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Not yet Bart."

"But he's—"

"He needs this." Grandpa has tears in his eyes too. "He needs to try."

So I watch. A boy runs in a large circle—a faint scream coming from him.

"Wally! Wally, where are you?" His voice was carried, cutting through the still air. He ran through the snow, following the trail Wally had run only minutes before. Then he stopped, he froze. I closed my eyes—I wish I could close my ears as well. The wail he unleashed was unearthly. He toppled over, kneeling in the snow. Head bowed closely to the ground—I could tell he was rocking, back and forth, back and forth.

"Come back! C-Come back!" He wailed, then Grandpa moved—he moved to Robin. Curling around him. I can still hear him screaming. Though he was muffled against my grandpa's chest. "Wally….Bucky….Steve….w-where did y-you go….why did you l-l-leave me?"

I feel the dread bubbling in my gut, as my grandpa ran past me. Away. From where his nephew died. From where the light of my teammate, my brother—gave everything for him.

 ** _Breakline_**

I can't cry. Not anymore. I've cried for the past week. Austin is scared, Kelly is worried, Toby—Toby understands. Toby sits with me, alone. In our patch of the park. My head on his shoulder, his arm around my back. Us leaning against the tree. I'm dry sobbing know. No tears—but still my shoulders shake. He whispers to me, not like Wally—no never like Wally. Wally spoke Romanian. Wally has a way he half sings his words; they float from his lips in a perfect grace. However sad I am, however sad he his—I can hear the laugh in his voice. Even if he's crying with me—I can still feel the joy in his tone.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Toby pulls me closer—I can feel his heartbeat, thumping along to mine. But mine is dead—my heart still works, but it shouldn't. Over half of it died when Wally did.

"He's gone. He's really gone."

I feel his lips press against my forehead. Toby is my Californian Wally; he's always there for me. He knows about Slade—he saw my scars. Demanded to know who gave them to me, so he could kill them. He knows about Robin. He knows I'm scared, mentally. He knows how much Kid Flash and Red Arrow meant to me. He knew Kid Flash was dead.

"I don't want to go." Funerals aren't fun. I—I can't. And this time, there's not really a body. Just a J'onn looking like my dead brother. Dead brother. Brother. Dead. Those words aren't supposed to go together. Never. Ever. Not my Wally. Not my Steve, he was my protector. From evil thoughts. He and Jason doubled teamed them. Jason stabbing them down, firing upon them. Destroying them with force. Wally diminished them with hope. But where's my hope now?

"I know…..I don't know what to tell you…..I don't know what to do Dick. This is…..awful. I'd bear this all for you in a second. I'd switch places with you—for everything."

"No." I pull away slightly. Toby resting his hands on the ground. I curl into a ball—knees pulled against my chest, chin resting on my knees. "You can't be—I won't let you be as dead inside as me."

"Dick?" His tone is nervous, a hand hovers over my shoulder.

"Toby, I've been dead inside since I was five. All I knew was pain, that I was worthless. Three years, I was worthless. And then someone picked me up….a-and looked at me like I was a piece of gold. A br-brilliant t-treasure." I wiped at my face, though there were no tears to wipe away. "And he's gone." My voice was a hoarse whisper, Toby clamping his hand done on my shoulder. "All the joy and hope he filled me with died. I'm just as dead inside as I was while I was a slave."

"I wish you weren't. I wish this never happened to you. Even if it means we would never be friends."

I nod, slowly getting to my feet. Toby knows I have to go. I have to see my brother get buried. And the whole time, as I watch an empty coffin be lowered, I want to scream to everyone—all his classmates. His neighbors. Everyone—that Wally West saved their lives. His life wasn't claimed by a wet road and a motorcycle on a back road—he gave it up for them.

My eye meets Bart's for a second—he stands close to me. Sullen. But he never says anything. Dad has a grip on my elbow, unnoticeable—but just enough for me to know he's there. To catch me if I faint. I probably will. With what I feel like doing. What I'm going to do.

Like I told Toby, for three years I was a slave. For three years my wrongs were righted by the spilling of my blood—what had changed? Well…..someone wasn't going to make me bleed out my debt. I'd have to do that myself.

 ** _Breakline_**

Robin's been quiet lately, we all expected him to be. I mean—we all were quiet. But it had been three months, and—Dick's quiet was concerning. He was pushing himself; I could see the exhaustion raining off him. His shoulders were slumped; he looked like he did right after we rescued him. Small, weakened—he looked so dead inside. His eyes were empty. He bowed to everything.

He sat on the ground again. Next to Wally's monument. Most nights he slept there. For the past week he had slept there. I walked softly to him, sitting down—leaning against the base as well. He nodded, giving me the thinnest smile.

"You can sleep in your room tonight."

He shakes his head, I could feel the dread radiating off him. "Meg—I can't."

"Why not?" He looked away, my dread started to build. I gently turned him to look at me. "Dick—why won't you sleep alone?"

"I can't." He broke my gaze, running a hand through his hair. "Megan, you wouldn't understand."

"Then let me understand!" I grabbed his arm. "Dick, please! I know this is hard for you, it's hard for all of us—Dick I want to help, please." He looked at me—I saw the tears welling up in his eyes. He closed them, pulling in deep breaths.

"Fine. But you have to promise me—you won't tell Dad." I nod, I need to know. "Or Jason, or Mom. And not Gar, he wouldn't be able to handle it. And La'gaan. No—please don't tell anyone."

"Dickie, I promise—I won't tell anyone. Please just let me help you."

He slowly pulled down his sleeves, spitting on his wrists. My eyes widen in panic, as he rubs makeup away. A small whispered scream escaped my lips. I held his wrists in my hands, a finger gently running over them. I feel the tears well up in my eyes, I feel them leave.

"I couldn't s-stop." His voice was so empty. " _Hydra_ came back. He was whispering t-things to m-me. Worthless, pathetic. It was all my fault….and I—"I could feel such grief. As he broke into bitter sobs, I just stared at his new scars—my heart beating too fast. "I couldn't—I needed to….I'm sorry…..I know, I know I s-shouldn't….but I—"

I pull him close, he flinches—but relaxes into my grip. I run a hand through his hair. Feeling him shake, feeling all of his guilt, self hatred, pity, sadness, anger and grief just wash out of him. Flooding over me—Dick sobs against my chest.

"He wasn't there to s-stop me….But he d-did! Meg, I heard him—he was c-crying and telling me t-to stop. I can't be alone, I-I'll start again." Please don't start again. " _Hydra_ comes at night, h-he's strongest then….and being as close as I c-c-can to Wally helps—and I need h-him. I need Wally…..w-why did he l-leave me?"

"He didn't want to leave you, Wally—he saved the world. He saved it for you."

"But I need him here! I can't do it w-without him….I need him."

 ** _Breakline_**

 _I walked slowly toward them, a thin smile growing. They were leaning against the memorials base, curled in each other's arms. A blanket lazily draped around them. He looked happy, he was safe. There wasn't any blood. Megan would make sure of that._

 _I sat down next to them, tenderly stroking her hair. She shifted slightly, but remained asleep._

 _"_ _Protect him, alright?" I whisper, before moving next to him. Wrapping my arm around him—he mumbled something—moving his head against my shoulder. I tense, he can't feel me—but I can't feel him either. I just know he did, he always did._

 _"_ _I'm sorry kiddo. I didn't want to go—but I'd do anything to keep you safe. Anything. So you need to stop—you need to move on. I know it hurts, it hurts bad kid—but that doesn't mean you make that pain physical. Please—don't."_

 _I brush his bangs away, kissing his forehead gently._

 _"_ _Do you want me to stay? 'Cause I want to stay. Yeah—I'm gonna stay."_

 _A soft silence overwhelms me. I want to feel this. His heartbeat, his shoulders moving as he breathes his hair as I play with it. I want him to feel me—it can't be over. He's my brother, he's still healing. He's still young. He needs me, I need him! How can….another disadvantage of being dead. I can't cry, no matter how much I feel like it._

 _"_ _So, kiddo uhm—I saw your parents. They're really cool. Dude, your mom makes the best hot chocolate. They've kind of adopted me—kind of like we adopted you? Well, they did." I laugh slightly. Dickie grins in his sleep. I know he's feeling warm. If I stay next to him for long he'll feel warmer, at peace. It's all I can do for him._

 _"_ _Well, I know you're scared—but I'll be here. You just can't see me. I'm like—a guardian angel?" I snap my fingers, a bigger grin taking over my face. "Hey, you remember 'Angel with a Shotgun'? I guess that's truer than ever." He chuckled slightly. "Ya know—since I'm an angle? And I'll kill Slade if he breathes in your direction?"_

 _I kiss him once more—I see my little brother's beautiful smile and I feel my spirits soar. I have to leave though, so I kiss Megan as well—before I go to visit everyone else. But I have one special visit._

 _I float through his door, that's a plus sign to being dead! I can go through solid objects._

 _"_ _LA'GAAN!" I shout in a creepy voice, and he shoots upright._

 _"_ _W-Who are you?" I'm letting him see me. The panic in his eyes his pure._

 _"_ _Fred Weasley." I deadpan. "Who'd you think? It's me…WALLY!"_

 _His mouth drops and he scoots further away from my transparent form._

 _"_ _Wally….what do you want?"_

 _"_ _I just have a message. If I ever, EVER, hear you tell my perfect, amazing, dearly loved baby brother—that he's an assassin in training, or a villain on vacation, or so help me—if you ever dare tell my brother he's_ responsible for my death _, I will haunt you forever. Clear?"_

 _He nodded, frozen in terror. I smirk, giving a two fingered salute before half stepping through the door. So my waist and head are in his room, but my bottom half is in the hall._

 _"_ _Great, thanks. Let's not have this conversation again."_

 **AN) So, Wally dealt with La'gaan. If you want to see La'gaan picking on Robin for his…..shady past, you can leave a review! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

"All the numbers are on the fridge, call us if anything goes wrong. _Anything."_

"Sure thing Mr. Jordan, I'll make sure Richard is safe." She gave a huge smile.

"I'm sure you will. I think he's up in his bedroom—I'll take you up and say good-bye."

Annabel followed the man through the cozy house. Typical suburban home—but she noticed a lot of boy toys spread around. Race cars, Legos, action figures—mostly the Star Wars and Avengers kind—a soccer ball almost made her trip. She was ready for a messy haired little boy playing a video game in a messy room, so the soft music seeping from under Richard's door surprised her.

 _"_ _I belong in Anatevka—tumble down work a day…"_

Mr. Jordan opened the door. The walls were a soft blue, so the light from the window's reflected off them easily. It was neat, within reason. The desk had notebooks and pencils scattered around it. The bookshelves were stacked high and to the brim. But it wasn't chaos.

The little boy looked over toward his father, a grin spreading over his tan features. His hair was midnight black, and his blue eyes popped out. He wore a tank top—like most kids in the area did, his cargo shorts were faded and smudged with dirt. A pencil was tucked behind his ear, and what looked like ink was spotted across his face.

"Daddy!" He rushed over, Mr. Jordan hoisting the boy up into the air and kissing his forehead. Annabel couldn't help but smile. Richard looked like he would be an easy kid, so full of life. "Daddy, look at what Dami taught me to do!"

Richard had been put back on his feet and was pulling his father over toward his desk. Mr. Jordan held up a piece of paper—looking at it thoughtfully.

"Wow! Dick, this is so good!" Dick beamed with pride.

"R-Really?"

"Of course! Know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you made it and you're the awesome artist ever."

"Thank you." He smiled even brighter, oh he was just adorable.

Mr. Jordan crouched next to his son—time for introductions she guessed. Stepping forward something concerned her, as Dick noticed her he stopped smiling. He slide closer to his father, almost hiding behind him.

"Dickie, this is Annabel. Who does she remind you of?" Strange question.

"A-Annabeth." Oh my gosh she loved those books!

"Right, so she's not going to hurt you, right?"

"Right."

Why would she hurt anyone? Why would such a cutie be scared that someone would hurt him? That's when she noticed the scar. It ran across his left cheek—it was just a thin white line, barely noticeable unless one really looked at it. Maybe someone had hurt him before, hadn't he been adopted?

"It's nice to meet you Richard." She held her hand out to him.

"Dick." He spoke timidly, gently taking her hand and giving it a weak shake. "M-my friends call me Dick."

"Sure, I know we're going to have a great time." Annabel made sure she looked as friendly and non-threatening to the kid. He offered up a weak smile.

"Alright you two, I have to head out." Mr. Jordan ruffled Dick's hair, kissing his forehead one last time. "Stay out of trouble Dickie."

"Uh-huh." He nodded. "Bye Daddy, I love you." Awww…..

"Love you too kiddo. Nimeni nu te va face rău, mă voi opri." Dick nodded like he understood whatever his father had said as he left. The little boy turned to her, looking up sheepishly.

"Do you w-want to see my picture?" He asked.

"Of course!" Dick gave a thin smile, and led her over to his desk. He gestured to a single sheet of paper. On it were several people—very realistic looking people.

Wait—it was only one person, the same person but a lot of different facial expression. One was smiling and laughing, one had a raised eyebrow, a third was glaring at someone—lip curled in rage. Annabel was impressed, Dick looked really little but he drew really well.

"This is great Dick, who is this?"

"That's my brother Wally." Wait—there was another kid? Mr. Jordan said Dick was an only child. "Wally's not really my brother, he's my best friend—so he calls me his little brother." "Where did you learn to draw like this?" "My brother Damian taught me. He's really, really good. L-like art museum stuff good!" There was such pride in his young voice. "See t-this one?" He pointed at a framed pictured. It was of the Avengers, a pencil drawing. Annabel would've thought it was an official poster if it hadn't been signed at the bottom. "He drew that. A-And that one." There was a poster, it was a charcoal copy of a Deathly Hollows poster—the one with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Those are really cool."

"Do you like Harry Potter, Annabel?"

"Just call me Ana, I like Harry Potter a lot—but I like Percy Jackson more." His eyes lit up like candles.

"Really?"

"Yes" Ana laughed, she held her hand out to Dick, "do you want to get a snack and talk more about it?"

"Yes please." He grabbed her hand. "I'll show you where the snacks are. Daddy just got more juice boxes. I like apple juice."

"So do I."

 **Breakline**

Dick really knew what he was talking about. Ana listened to him talk about his favorite parts of both book series-and the games he had played with his family. His brother (a friend) said he would be Athena's son, and Ana had to agree. Something about Dick just seemed to radiate intelligence. He had also been told he would either belong in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw because he was brave and smart.

"I'm a Gryffinclaw." He giggled, his laugh was amazing-nearly impossible to not laugh when he did. So Ana let out a soft laugh, Dick smiling as she laughed. "What about you?"

"...oh...well my friend Sarah says I'd go to Slytherin." Dick's mouth dropped open.

"But you're not e-evil!"

"Not all Slytherin's are evil." She reminded him. Dick considered this for a moment.

"You'd be a nice Slytherin. Like one who wanted to stay and fight."

"Thank you." She said pointedly. "And I think you'd be a very good Gryffindor. Seeing as you were so brave to get that scar." Dick looked down awkwardly. Was that the wrong thing to say? Was the scar a birth defect and he was bullied about it? Oh please don't let it be something he got bullied about...

"I d-didn't want it." He spoke finally. "He was r-real made 'nd he..." He stopped. "C-Can I not talk 'bout it?"

"Of course, I'm sorry I brought it up. I just thought it looked cool." Dick gave up a smile, a flicker of joy returning to his eyes.

"Thanks. T-Toby says it looks like I fell of my surfboard into some rocks. W-We told Austin t-that 'cause I didn't wanna talk 'bout _it."_

"Well...I hope you're a better surfer now." She winked, Ana didn't want to think that a human had given such a sweet boy a scar. He really had been hurt by someone-that was sad. But it looked like he was happy now, as he dragged her to the garage to see his surf board.

There were two, one was a deep green with a white strip running down the middle, it was way to big for the boy. He explained it was his dad's. And the second was his, it was his size. A coat of red paint was glossy against the wood-looking like he had just waxed it. There was a thin yellow strip down the middle and yellow trim on the edges. The yellow was a pale yellow, not so bright.

"Do you like to surf Ana?"

"I've surfed a couple times. But I skateboard better."

"Jason and Terry are t-teaching me to skateboard! Wally 'nd Daddy taught me to ride my bike." He pointed at a muddy bike. He rode it a lot Ana guessed. "Do a trick!" Dick had scurried away, bringing out his skateboard. Ana thought she could ride it, it looked a little big for him.

"Do you have padding?"

"Uh-huh. You can borrow mine."

Annabel Swartz soon found herself doing tricks in Dick's driveway as he clapped and cheered. And then taking a turn herself. Soon, he was very very good at them. So, they decided the make a video of his doing a trick and send it to 'Jason and Terry'. To Ana's surprise Dick had an IPhone.

"Uncle Ollie gave it to me, since I get lost a lot." He blushed slightly.

Ana smiled, and began to record. Dick had switched into his padding and gear, so he looked cute in the helmet with a blue mohawk on it. He pushed himself of, jumping just high enough to let the board flip and still stick the landing. Ana cheered, and Dick skated over to her, grinning like a mad man.

"Jason, I did it! Ana taught me!" To her surprise he turned the camera so she was in it. Ana smoothed her blonde bob down, running her hand through her pink bang. "Say hi!"

"...hi, uhm-Jason and Terry. Dick learned a lot. He's...really good."

"Terry you should date Ana, she's really pretty and funny." Dick sounded so serious, as Ana gasped 'Dick!' He snatched his phone back and did the unimaginable. "Her number is 389-762-0916." Then he stopped recording. And sent it.

"Richard John!" She exclaimed, Dick looking at her sheepishly. "How did you know that?"

"You gave it to my daddy." He tapped the side of his head. "I'm good at memorizing stuff."

She didn't exactly know what to do. It was cute that Dick thought she and Terry should date-but the fact that he had given her number to a stranger was concerning. But he knew Terry, had called him a brother. And the look on his face as he realized that she was upset. He looked so small and helpless.

"I-I'm sorry if your mad. But y-you'd really like Terry! He's funny and nice, he won't do anything creepy-I-I promise!" She sighed, kneeling down to unbuckle his helmet.

"I know. But next time, don't surprise someone like that, okay Dickie?"

"Okay." He said. She smiled and kicked up the skate board. "Can we go to the park now?"

"Would that be okay with your dad?"

"Yep, he likes the park. He says it's good for my people skills. I have bad people skills."

"Alright then-let me grab my bag and leave a note for your dad if he comes back."

"I want my soccer ball, I'm going to get it!" Dick raced off into the house, babbling happily to himself.

Ana shook her head, smiling at the ground. After grabbing sunscreen to keep the bright sun from turning either of them red and telling Mr. Jordan where they went, Ana stuffed Dick's soccer ball into her backpack and the duo strolled down the sidewalk. Dick holding onto one of her hands and using the other to make his Falcon action figure look like it was flying. The park he took her to was one for the community, a few kids were going down the slides and swinging. Luckily, the little soccer field was open.

She stood uneasily in the net, Dick dribbling toward her. He looked like he had a wicked kick, it had been seven years since she played soccer outside of a fun game with her dog and cousins. Dick kicked, and Ana could've blocked it easily-but she let it go in. The way he jumped and cheered was heartwarming. It seemed every second she spent with the boy she was falling more in love.

After a half hour or so they switched so Dickie was goalie and Ana played offense. She let him block most of them, but a few slipped in as he dove to get them. He was dusty with dirt in his hair, but his smile was huge.

"DICK!" A voice called out. A young boy with bright teal hair was waving at him. He wore blue and green striped tank top like Dick's, only Richard's was a solid yellow with a green pocket, and cargo shorts that had holes around the knees and strings hanging at the bottom. And unlike Dick's Keens, this teal haired child wore leather flip flop like sandals that seemed to be falling apart. Dick waved back to him.

"That's my friend Austin, c-can I go play w-with him?"

"Sure sweetie." Dick beamed and tore away, the two boys racing toward the monkey bars together.

Ana took a seat on the bench to watch them, as her phone vibrated. From a unknown number, a text and picture. Curiously she opened it. Staring down at a very attractive young man. He was laying in his bed, she could see his pillow.

He had a strong jaw line, his skin evenly tan. His black hair looked like he had gotten out of the shower, wet yet dry, and his dark blue eyes sparkled. Ana had seen him on the covers of tabloids. Terry McGinnis-Wayne. How in the-well, Mr. Jordan had said Richard had lived in Gotham before he was adopted. Under the picture it read,

 **"Why hello, Miss Annabel."** Suddenly a new text came in. **"Tis I, the Frenchest fry."**

 **"Hello Mr. French Fry."** She typed back, grinning softly as he replied.

 **"My brother is a matchmaker, isn't he?"**

 **"I hope so."**

 **"Me too. So-call me?"**

 **"Babysitting."** He sent a frowny emoji. She laughed. **"Tomorrow."** With a little smiley face.

Which he sent right back. "Richard John, you're a mystery." She whispered as she watched him hang upside down from his knees on the monkey bar his tank top falling around his face as he laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

She stood stalk still. Just staring at the sky. Her knees were shaking, her lungs aching. But the sky, all of its glory—the stars were so bright. So beautiful. She pulled the sweet night air into her lungs, never daring to close her eyes.

Jack and Zach were trying to catch lightning bugs with their hands. Bringing them over the Crystal, who Assana held in her lap as the girl drifted off to sleep. Tigerlily glaring at the boys from her spot toward the mouth of the cave where she was trying to sleep. Mayu was curled by the small fire Dick had started.

Dick. The boy looked so pale. He was the reason they were here, that they were free. He had planned, thought of everything. And she could never repay him. He had picked the lock on Mayu's chains, he had helped Crystal overcome her fear of highest. He was a leader, true and brave.

Jack had found the cave, and Dick said they should stay the day in it. Since guards would sweep the island looking for them. They had to trek across the island, to a small village. According to Dick and Assana's spying the Justice League had a zeta port set up there—it never was used though. But it would be enough, he had said, to get them someplace safe.

Safe. Could they really be safe? After all these years. Yeah, as long as they were away from the Light—they would be okay.

Crystal had fallen asleep, Assana turned her motherly gaze on the twins to stop their racing in and out of the cave. They curled up together, arms and legs touching. Thief tried to sleep on her side, away from the dying fire. Assana slept with Crystal pulled close to her.

A body pressed against hers. She peeled her eyes open, to see the messy oxen hair. Dick was curled against her, his bright blue eyes darting up. Checking to see if it was okay he slept close to her. She smiled, ruffling his hair slightly.

"I-I'm scared." He barely whispered.

"Why? We got away, thanks to you kiddo." Thief spoke in a hushed tone, letting the others sleep.

"L-Last time I r-ran away M-Master hurt my f-family." His small fingers wrapped around her shirt. "I d-don't want him to hurt you."

"Slade can't find us. We'll be with your family, 'member?" He nodded, she could feel his chin bounce against her stomach. "Get to sleep kiddo, we've gotta lot ahead of us."

He didn't say anything after that. Though Thief totally understood Richard's fear. They all were scared. This was most of their first time's being away from the camp or their 'master's' with the exception of Mayu. Dick still had issues thinking he belonged to Slade. Hopefully, wherever he was taking them would help.

 ** _Breakline_**

"I'm tired!" His voice lifted up.

"My feet hurt!" A twinning whine came.

"Are we there yet?" The voices mixed together. Dick sighed, this wasn't something they were used to. Dick could run for miles and not need a break. He had done it before during training. But he hadn't been fast enough. He never was. No…not know. Not when he was so close to being home.

Home. That word had changed so much. It had first been the circus, the bright colors and joy that filled it. Then, it had been a haunt. Dark rooms, cold metal and pain. Suddenly it was a cave. With people who were nice and games they played happily. Soon, home would be with his new daddy and mommy. The first thing he did would be to give them a hug. Daddy and Mommy, Mommy and Daddy.

A sudden wave of guilt hit Richard. None of his friends could hug their mommy and daddy. Well…..actually…..Assana's daddy was probably still alive, and maybe Crystal's and Thief's. But Jack's and Zach's and Mayu's were dead. Like his were—but Hal was going to be his new daddy and Carol said she wanted to be his new mommy—so they counted? Right?

Yes. That counted. He reassured himself as he stumbled over the rocky surface. A hand wrapped around his arm to keep him steady. Automatically he flinched away, but Lilly kept her grip. She looked almost lovingly at him, and he saw Megan in those eyes. He smiled at them, a thin smile twitching at her lips.

"Are we getting closer?" She asked, he nodded.

"T-Two more h-hours by m-my calculations." The twins groaned behind him.

"Why don't we play a game?"

"What? I Spy?" Thief pointed at a rock. "Well there's a rock, and there's another rock….ohh! Look over there! A ROCK!"

On instinct he flinched, Lily scowling—her eyes shooting lasers at Thief's. Thief stuck out her tongue, sticking her thumbs in her ears and wiggling her hands.

They continued on in silence for a few minutes. Mayu taking up the back, Assana—Crystal riding piggy back style—was leading them, Dick right behind her with Lily walking next to him. Thief was walking behind the twins—closest to Mayu.

"Tell everybody I'm on my way, new friends and new places to see." Dick started under his breath. That was Megan's favorite movie—she sang this song when he had nightmares. Usually the ones about Master kidnapping him. Lily looked down at him, urging his to speak up since only she had heard. "With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way. And there's nowhere else that I'd rather be." A smile broke across his face as he thought of the cave. Kaldur letting his sit on his lap and read The Magician's Nephew to him, making funny voices. While Arty worked on her hard homework and Wally sat with his feet hanging over the bag of the couch and his head on the ground while he teased her. And Connor watching black and white dots bounce across the TV screen with Megan bustling in the kitchen.

"Tell everybody I'm on my way, and I'm loving every step I take." He smiled brightly, Crystal looking back at him. "With the sun beatin' down, yes I'm on my way, and I can't keep this smile off my face. 'Cause there's nothing like seein' each other again," He couldn't wait to see Daddy and Roy and Wally again! "No matter what the distance between! And the stories that we tell will make you smile." Wally was so silly, his new friends would love him! And the new books and movies they could see would make them happy too! "Oh it really lifts my heart."

"So tell 'em all I'm on my way." Dick glanced ahead, Assana turning her head slightly to grin back at him. "New friends and new places to see, and to sleep under the stars, who could ask for more, with the moon keeping watch over me. Not the snow not the rain can change my mind, the sun will come out wait and see. And the feeling of the wind in your face can lift your heart. Oh, there's nowhere I would rather be"

"Yeah, since we just left prison." Thief snorted.

"'Cause I'm on my way now. Well and true, I'm on my way now. I'm on my way now."

"I'm on my way now!"

"I'm on my way now!" The twins took turns.

"Tell everybody I'm on my way, and I just can't wait to be there." Mouths dropped open as Crystal let a few soft words slip. "With blue skies ahead yes I'm on my way. And nothing but good times to share."

"So, tell everybody I'm on my way, and I just can't wait to be home. With the sun beatin' down yes I'm on my way, and nothing but good times to show. I'm on my way. Yes, I'm on my way!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. It was dangerous, they could still be caught. But he just felt so…..happy.

And he was happy up until they reach the zeta port. Nerves began to run through him. What if Roy had….died? And it was all his fault? What if Daddy hated him? And what if Master had killed his family—what could he do?

Richard froze, hands perched above the keys. He shook, feeling one hand going on each shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye he saw mirrors.

"You got us this far—"

"You'll get us outta here."

He nodded. Gulping down air, letting his mind do its hacking thing. He would have to face the music sometime. Might as well be on his own terms.

"Ready?" He glanced over his friends. They nodded, each growing excited. "I-I'll go last. G-Go."

With that final word he sent them off. He would join shortly—one final job. In case Master or anyone came by—he readied the system, stepping onto the bad. Just before he felt the last part of him leaving (his left arm) he chucked the rock and the control. It was dangerous and foolish he knew. But the others were safe, what did it matter if he lived or not?

 ** _Breakline_**

His footsteps were hollow. He was moving, but it didn't feel like it. His hand still wrapped around the little fish, his thumb running over the fabric. He walked the halls at night, as if he was guarding something. Though there was nothing of importance for him to guard anymore.

He perked up slightly, as he heard muffled voices toward the zeta entrance. Hurriedly, he turned around. Freezing at what he saw.

Tears welled in his eyes, his mouth went dry. His knees were weak. The fish fell to the ground as he raced forward—but he replaced it with something much more valuable.

"Guppy." A whisper escaped his lips in his mother language. Pulling Guppy close to him, tears leaking from his eyes. "My guppy." He pulled away, looking at Richard's freshly bruised face—the tears staining his eyes. "My prince." He couldn't snap out of Atlantian. "You're safe." He brushed the tears away, feeling his own tears fall. "You're safe, my little guppy."

"I-I only know 'I love you.'" Richard laughed slightly, Kaldur grinning, pulling the small boy against his chest.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He repeated the words, meaning increasing every second he spoke them. Voice cracking.

"I l-love you too." Kaldur laughed. A joy bubbling up in his chest.

"You're safe! You're safe! You're home!" He exclaimed, finally in English. He swung Richard up on his hip—tearing into the living room. Shouting for all to hear.

Connor appeared first, rubbing sleep from his eyes. But he let his hand drop, slamming into Kaldur, squeezing the child and teen. Megan squealed, tears of joy dripping down her green cheeks. Laughing almost hysterically she joined the hug.

Artemis jumped over the couch, tackling the group to the ground. Her hair a mess her emotions flying. Roy joined her, throwing his crutches down to the ground. He didn't need them to hug his brother.

All others let go, letting Roy cling onto the boy. Letting Dick cry on his shoulder. Letting Dick listen to Roy's heartbeat, to reassure him Roy was alive.

Thief couldn't help but smile. Megan, as she introduced herself, had brought out apple slices and cookies with milk. As Kaldur, Assana pointed out to be Atlantian, shared the news with the Justice League that Dick had returned with seven kids. Mayu shied away from Connor, Kryptonian, but he didn't think anything of her mixed breed. He handed out blankets with a huge smile on his face.

Artemis was scolding Roy, setting him up on a chair—his heavily casted leg held out straight. Dick was curled up in a ball like a puppy on his lap. Head leaning against his chest.

This seemed so normal, the chaos that came as adults flooded in. To see her best friend. As a red head zoomed in, swinging Dick off Roy's lap and twirling him.

"BUCKYBUCKYBUCKYBUCKYBUCKYCUBKY! MYBUCK!"

"Steve! Steve…..Wally." He clung onto Wally's shoulders. He looked so happy, to be safe.

Heck, they all were. Though for the first few minutes they were ignored. It all made sense. Dick was so important to these people, seeing Dick blinded them from anything else. But they all introduced themselves. Crystal let go of Assana, letting Black Canary pick her up.

The most shouting was when a brown haired, shirtless man stumbled in. Only in his boxers, his hair wild. His eyes scanning the room.

"Dickie?" His voice cracked, tears streaming down his face. Dick looked toward him, tears filling his eyes as well.

"D-Daddy." He ran forward, arms out-stretched to the man. Such a cute scene.

Dick and his father were joined by a woman in pajamas, everyone looking on in happiness.

 ** _Breakline_**

She puffed her chest out slightly. Staring the green man and the other one down. Waiting for the worst—their protégé's smiling lightly at her. To her surprise, the one with the 'S' on his chest offered out his hand.

"My name's Clark Kent, this is J'onn J'onzz. And his niece M'gann and my….err….son Connor."

"Mayu." She let the name slip out.

"Cool." Connor nodded.

"That's so pretty. Can I just say, you're an awesome dragon?"

"…..thanks." Her eyes widened as Megan grew wings too, her skin turning scaly. But she was a forest green.

Thief wrung his hand, feeling a hand clamp down on her shoulder. Red Bat rested an elbow on her shoulder. Red Robin finished his handshake, Nightwing taking his place. Red Hood patted her shoulder, all the boys wearing civilian clothes with domino masks. This felt right.

"Dude, love the name." Hood quipped.

"You would Street Rat."

"Assassin."

"H-How's that an insult?" Dickie asked.

"It's not." RB glared at Hood.

"Well….fine….Al Ghul."

She jumped slightly, as Nightwing punched Hood in the jaw. Dickie had run away for his family. RR got in-between the duo, Red Bat shaking his head.

Dick smiled slightly. He was sitting up on Daddy's shoulders. Mayu and Megan looked fine together, Thief and the Batboys were messing around. Crystal and Aunt Dinah were talking with Uncle Ollie and Roy. Jack and Zach were joking with Uncle Barry and Wally, and Assana was with Kaldur and Uncle Arthur. Tigerlily was standing by herself, looking around slightly.

"L-Lily!" Dick waved her over. She soon stood next to his daddy—who had finally activated his ring and was wearing his uniform—and his mommy. Aunt Diana smiled at her.

"Who are you little one?"

"Tigerlily."

"Aunt Diana she has Meggie's eyes!" Dick cheered, slipping down in his father's arms. "A-And Wally's freckles 'nd Roy's hair. She's n-nice." Lily smiled a little at him. "I l-like her. I l-like being home."

 **AN) So that's that! An idea based off of IbeWildBella's story. I just one-shotted a spinoff of my own story. Well—I'm a mind at work! I found out there's and Atlantian number system, and the sight showed 1-9, so I imagined a version of 'Take a Break' with two ways. Orion and Kaldur doing the French counting thing, in Atlantian, like Eliza and Phillip do, or Kaldur and Dickie writing a version of the counting and Phillip's rap.**

 **"** **My name is Richard, and I'm a poet. I wrote this poem, just to show it. And I just turned nine! You can write rhymes but you can't write mine! I practice fighting and play detective with my brothers! I want a kitty but Mommy says I can't have another! My Daddy works hard to keep the galaxy safe! Din, dut, sey, kut sha!"**

 **So review! I'm writing one shots 'cause IDK what to do with The Renegade again! I get so sidetracked!**

 **PS: There's a Parody out there called "Batlexander Manilton" And in the comments someone suggest writing a parody of "Dear Theodosia" with Alfred singing about young Bruce with Burr's part and Bruce coming in on Hamilton's part and singing about Dick. SOMEONE PLEASE WRITE THIS! I'LL GIVE YOU ALFRED'S COOKIES!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN) I was listening to 'Dear Theodosia' in the shower…thinking about writing a parody for Alfred and Bruce then Bruce and Dick….but this came instead.**

 _Italics—Slade_

Normal—Hal

 **Bold—duet**

 _He was alone, staring at the fading picture. He could feel the sadness overtake him. He sighed, closing his eyes—leaning back in his seat._

 _"_ _My dearest Grant, what to say to you? You had my eyes, your mother chose your name. When you came into and left my world I cried, you made and broke my heart."_

 _"_ _I dedicated every day to you, domestic life was never quite my style but when you smiled, you knocked me out I fell apart. And you know that's very hard." His smile was amazing. He would never forget it. "You came of age with dangerous changes. I bled and fought for you, I gave a lot for you. I thought I laid a strong enough foundation that I passed it all on to you — I'd pay the world for you."_

 _"_ _I knew you'd blow us all away, one day one day. Yeah, you blew my heart away, that day that day."_

He smiled so brightly, watching the little child run around with his dogs trailing after him.

"Oh, Richard when you smile I am undone, my son. Look at my son! Pride is not the word I'm looking for, there's so much more love inside me now!"

"Oh, Richard you outshine my lantern's light, the reason for my might. When you smile I fall apart, and I thought I was so smart. Your father can't be around…."

 _"_ _My father wasn't around…."_

"I swear that I'll be around for you….."

 _"_ _I swore that I'd be around for you…."_

"I'll do whatever it takes…"

 _"_ _I made a million mistakes….."_

"I'll make the world safe and sound for you…."

 _"_ _I'm sorry there wasn't more I could do…."_

 **"** **You came of age through dangerous changes….."**

"I'll bleed and fight for you, I'll make it right for you! I'll give you a safe and strong foundation—I'll make life bright for you! I'd pay the world for you!"

 **"** **You take my breath away, every day every day."**

"I know you'll save the world someday, someday…."

 **"** **One day…."**

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'Atlantian Counting'xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Normal—In the present/not a letter

 _Italics—Jason's letter_

 **Bold—Duet between letter writer and letter reader.**

 ** _Mixed—Hal's letter_**

 ** _Inspired by 'Take a Break'_**

"Din dut sey kut sha luk tos ya nit." He played up the scale. A tiny voice started at 'sey'

"Din dut sey kut sha luk tos ya nit."

"Good! Din dut sey kut luk tos ya nit." Now down the scale.

"Din dut sey kut sha luk tos ya nit."

"Tos ya nit."

"Tos ya nit. Tos ya nit." The voice echoed back.

They joined together. "One two three four five six seven eight nine!"

Kaldur smiled at his young student, Dick sat next to him at the grand piano, looking at the keys. Richard responded better to music and learning than simply being lectured at.

"Richard, a letter from your brother." The child lit up, rushing forward to receive it.

Kaldur smiled at his joy. He did miss Jason so.

 _"_ _My dearest Richard, tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow creeps in this petty pace from day to day. I know you know what I'm speaking of without me mentioning the play. They think me Macbeth and ambition is my folly, I'm polymath, a pain to have in class, a massive pain." He smiled. "My rivals are Banquo, the villains I cannot fight Macduff, and my grade standing is Birnam Wood on his way to Dunsinane."_

 **"** **And there you are, an ocean away. Do you have to study an ocean away? Thoughts of you subside, then I get another letter."**

"And I cannot put my memories away."

Alfred let a little frown tug on the corners of his mouth. He made off, to Master's Bruce's study.

"Let him take a break."

"He needs to stay."

"It's almost your son's birthday this is something that cannot wait."

"I'll remember, tell Jason to save the date."

"Master Bruce…."

"Okay, okay. I'll get him on the next plane."

 _*Tiny time skip*_

The League had gathered. Kaldur sat at the piano once more. Richard scanning the crowd for Jason. Damian, Tim and Terry where there. But not Jason.

"Our brother is nine years old today—he has something he'd like to say!" Kaldur silenced the crowd. Richard chewing on his lip as attention turned on him. "Richard, take it away."

His eyes lit up as he saw Jason sneak in the back.

"Jay-bird! Jar-bird look!" He cried out. "My name is Richard, and I'm a poet. I wrote this poem just to show it!" He had pulled Jason up front with him. "And—I just turned nine!" He held up nine fingers. The crowd laughing. "And hey, you can write rhymes—

"Uh-huh!" Jason bobbed his head to the beat.

"But they're not like mine!"

"What?!" He laughed, the crowd going 'oooh!'

"I practice fighting crime and play detective with my father!" He beamed at Bruce in the front row. "I wanna join the fighting, but Daddy says 'wait a little longer'! I wanna fight, but I know—Daddy's likes to keep me safe, **Din, dut, sey, kut sha!"**

Richard finished his song, and they began to mill about. Jason finally met with Bruce.

"Thanks for the break. You know—my baby brother's pretty great."

Bruce smiled.

 _*One month time skip*_

Jason had gone back to his school, and Richard missed him a lot. He meekly walked into his father's study. Damian walking behind him.

"Can we run away this summer? Could we go upstate?"

"Richard, there's a lot on our plates..." He felt so bad about doing this. But the boy paid him no mind.

"We can all go stay with you Father, by that lake you know!"

"I know."

"With that really cool park!" Richard chided.

"I'd love to go.

"We could hang out there until it gets dark."

"I'll try to get away…But we need to keep Gotham safe…."

They realized what he said. Dick's eyes fell. Damian almost glared at his father, but coldly guided Richard away—to entertain him.

 _*Skip*_

The manor was big and boring. Tim was off in Germany at his boarding school, Jason's in France. Terry was in a board meeting and Damian had to go with Daddy to Metropolis to deal with Luther, as Wayne's not Bats. So Dick was alone—with Alfred and his letters, reading them, this one from Hal, his godfather.

 ** _"_** ** _My dearest Richard, you must get through to Wayne, sit down with him and plan it out, don't stop 'til you agree. You're favorite godfather, me, reminds you—it's you I'll be coming to see!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _In a letter I received from you two weeks ago, I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase. It changed the meaning. Did you intend this? One stroke and you've left me a little amazed. It says: 'my daddy Bruce.' With a comma you've written—'my daddy, Bruce.' Anyway all this is to say I'm coming to visit this summer at Alfred's invitation. I'll be there with you, if you make your way upstate. I know he's very busy, I know his works important. But I'm crossing the continent to see you—and I just can't wait._**

"Jason won't be an ocean away, Hal will only be a moment away."

He wished Daddy would let them go on vacation. It would be so fun to be this all his brothers and his godfather and Daddy.

Bruce saw his sleeping son, picking him up he noticed the letter he was writing. Well….that settled it.

 _*A week skip*_

Richard was playing with his racetrack in his bedroom when Alfred's voice called out to him.

"Richard, come downstairs. We're leaving today!" Huh? He hurried out of his room! Mouth dropping open as he saw Tim and Jason standing in the hall. Terry and Dami were there too, all boys were standing next to a suitcase. There was even some by Alfred and Hal's feet. And Richard's was ready too.

"Timothy! Jason!"

"The Batfam brothers!" Terry laughed as Dick hugged them both.

"Richard."

"Hi."

"It's good to see your face." Tim rubbed his hair.

Daddy stood silently, sadly watching the scene.

"Hal, tell my father even Clark Kent spends the summer with his family." Terry sounded exasperated.

"Hal, tell my son Clark Kent doesn't have a real job anyway." Bruce rolled his eyes. Dick's stomach fell.

"…..You're not joining us? Wait—"Daddy dropped to a knee next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and looking him in the eye.

"I'm afraid I can't go upstate. The city won't be safe."

"Daddy, they came all this way." He gestured at Tim and Jason and Hal.

"All this way!" Jason sighed.

"Gotham will be safe." Tim and Hal chorused.

"You know I have to protect my city."

"Run away from the city for a while and go upstate!" Alfred practically pleaded.

"I'll lose my edge if I don't stay.

"We want to go with you Father." Damian stood in front of the man. "To the lake you know."

"Slow down you pace." Hal commanded.

"With the nearby park." Dick pulled his puppy eyes."

"Screw your courage and your city and your pace!"

"Take a break, get away!"

"Run away with us for the summer, let's all go upstate. We all wanna go father. You'll come back in time, to still have your mark." Richard was pleading. Though most knew it was in vain. They began to go outside to the car. Richard all alone, holding on tightly to Bruce's sleeves. "We can have so much fun, from dusk till dark! Please, Daddy—take a break."

"I have to protect this city." Richard slowly turned around, trudging over to the others. "I have to protect _your_ city." He watched his son's retreating back. Looking into the sad eyes as he closed the door. Bruce still on one knee. He hung his head. Not again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxA Justice League Ballxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wally couldn't help but smirk to himself. His younger brother looked good. Hair gelled back, suit pressed. It was the Christmas Ball. League members and civilian associates all attended. La'gaan rolled his eyes.

"How does the gypsy, orphan, former slave go on and on, grow into more of a phenomenon? Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth new starter—be seated at the right hand of the father." He nodded and Superman, dressed nicely as well, slapping the boy's back. "The League hires Grayson as a member right on sight. But Grayson really wants to lead _us_ and fight."

"Now Grayson's skill leading us is undeniable, but you know what we have in common?" Beast Boy elbowed Bart in the ribs lightly. "We're reliable with the—"

"Ladies!" The boys cheered.

"There are so many to deflower." Wally wiggled his eyebrows, Connor punching him in the gut for being a creep.

"Ladies!"

"Their looks, check out the super powers!" Jason let out a wolf whistle. Damian swatting him upside the head. Dick rolled his eyes and his friend's behavior.

"They are delighted and distracted by him." Jaime thumped him on the back. They could see Donna, Kara, Cass and Star eyeing him. "Selina Kyle even named her new tomcat after him."

"It's true." He shrugged.

"It's this time again, the Winter's ball. And Kara, Star and Donna are the envy of all." Gar's eyes were trained on Raven though.

"Yo, if you can get one of them to like you, your gold son." Victor leaned over to Richard, whispering in his ear.

"Is it a matter of 'if' Vic, or which one?" He smirked. "Hey." He punched Gar's arm twice as he started over to Star, grabbing a second drink on the way.

"Hey." Gar grinned.

"Hey." Victor got the other teenaged boys attention.

"HEY!" La'gaan, Jaime, Bart, Garfield, Victor and Billy cheered. As their man made contact with one of 'The Three'. It was successful contact too. (Not like that you perverts!)

"You strike me as a women who has never been satisfied." He offered her a drink.

"I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself." She accepted.

"You're like me, I'm never satisfied."

"Is that right?" She smiled, taking a small sip."

"I have never been satisfied."

"My name is Kori 'Ander."

"Richard John Grayson."

"What's your backstory?"

"Unimportant." He didn't want to think about Mas—Slade. "I am Green Lantern Jordan's son. The Batman's protégé."

"Interesting." She smiled.

"A dance?" He bowed slightly, a smirk tracing his face.

"That would be enjoyable."

He gracefully took her hand, flowing into the music.

 **AN) So that was a parody of 'Dear Theodosia' between Hal and Slade. Then 'Take a Break' with Richard being Bruce's son and dealing with having a family who is very busy. Then, a peak into 'A Winter's Ball' since Dick Grayson is a ladies man. The dialog between him and Star is from the flashback section from 'Satisfied'. If you guys want more little parodies I have more ideas. Slade as King George III sounds kind of cool to me. With 'You'll be Back'—trying to convince Dick he's Slade property/apprentice and needs to return and will return. Then 'What Comes Next?' trying to scare the boy since he's 'on his own' and having to eventually help lead a team in season two and 5-8 Slade's made all the choices. That sound good? Tell me if I shouldn't or should. PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

He laughed to himself, setting down the bag of groceries. Gar was wearing the dumbest outfit ever. A pair of jean overalls with a white t-shirt under it.

"Oh my gosh." He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "What did Star make you wear this time?"

"It wasn't Star." BB grumbled. "It was Meg."

"She sent this?"

"More like I had to force it over his head." Megan sighed, walking into the room. Robin let his jaw drop. When did she get here? She pecked him on the cheek. "Happy birthday Dickie." She whispered. "We wanted to come out."

" _WE?"_ Oh, please no!

"We're your family." Kaldur said.

"But… _all_ of you?" Dick waved his arm toward a particular person.

"Trust me, assassin—I didn't want to come."

Kaldur spat something out in Atlantian, La'gaan rolling his eyes.

Dick felt his blood boil. His skin was crawling. He hated La'gaan. The boy held him to his words. Words uttered by a six year old who just wanted to eat. Words muttered by a seven year old who knew it would stop the pain. Words shouted by an eight year old because he believed they were true.

"Get off my back, mate." He glared. "Those words are bricks tied to me that're dragging me down, if I could I'd take 'em back and just run out of town. I never saw jack o lanterns till I has nine, had never tasted apple pie. Here, Here comes it's now my time." He jabbed La'gaan in the chest, Bart grabbing his arm to pull him away. He turned his anger on the speedster.

"Get off my back, mate." Bart was about to snarl something out. "A cross man and crossed dreams and hope to dies. Silver clouds with gray lining. Now I'm taking my life back from that maniac, one day at a time I'm takin' it back." He shifted his gaze on Jaime. "You know time drags on when you're waiting for the pain to stop. Now I'm alone thinking I'm a flop!"

"Hey, YJ doesn't it feel like your welcome is running out? My life was changed up, like a remix—I was raised up, like a phoenix. Wearing my vintage misery, why, why you just leave me be? Slade changed my life up, like a remix. They raised my hopes up, like a phoenix." He crossed over to Arty, giving her a hug.

"Bring home my boy and scrap, scrap metal his chains. Let him know he's not a slave, he can use his brains. Those words are what my father said, when Slade made me leave. 'You can chain my body, but my soul is free!' Now I'm taking my life back from that maniac, one day at a time I'm takin' it back. You know time drags on when you're waiting for your life to end, what happened to you—I thought we were friends?" BB stood at his side, smirk/glaring at their old team.

"Heeeeeeey, La'gaan doesn't it feel—like your welcome is running out? Now, I don't blame you, for your feelings. I know how I felt after the beatings! Wearing my vintage misery, no I don't want to remember just leave me be. Slade had me chained up, I was nothing. They said they loved me, now I'm something!" He couldn't help but grin at this.

"Quit with your hate, mate. My war is done, I finally won. So go away, you ruin my fun. My war is done, I finally won. So go away, you ruin my fun. My war is done, I finally won. So go away, you ruin my fun. My war is done, I finally won. So go away, you ruin my fun."

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey YJ, doesn't it feel like your welcome is running out? My life was changed up, like a remix. They raised my hopes up, like a phoenix. Stuck in my chains I could never get free. Hey, why not? You should see—how I was chained up—how I was _nothing_. But know you see me, now that I'm _something_!"

He faced Kaldur, Megan, Arty and Connor. "Hey you guys, you can stay. I'd never want you to go away. Slade beat me up like, I was nothing. You said you loved me, that I was something."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'Meet me Inside'xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bart do you yield?" He shouted. The speedster nursing an air-soft gun wound. He and Garfield had gotten into a terrible fight, and true to Cave style—finished it in a duel. Dick was serving as Garfield's second.

"He shot him in the side! Yes he yields!" Jaime shouted over. They were standing on a cliff overlooking the beach.

"I'm satisfied." Gar shrugged, swinging his gun over his shoulder.

"Yo, we gotta clear the field." Cassie reminded them.

"Go, we won!" Robin waved them off.

"Here comes the General!" Jaime warned them. "This should be fun." He muttered.

Batman did _not_ look happy.

"What is the meaning of this? Mr. Reyes get Bart to a medic."

"Yes sir." He scurried off.

"Logan, you'll never agree with him. But believe me, these guns shouldn't speak for thee." Gar looked down slightly.

"Let's ride." He nodded for Dick to follow him.

"Grayson!"

"Sir?"

"Meet me inside."

"Meet him inside! Meet him inside! Meet him inside, meet him, meet him inside!" Cassie and Gar exchanged in loud whispers.

Bruce paced in front of the young teen. Dick standing at attention.

"Son—"

"Don't call me son."

"This war is hard enough without infighting-"

"Allen called me out, Gar called his bluff."

"You solve nothing, you aggravate teammates living in the same house—"

"You're absolutely right." Bruce sighed, finally. Dick could be so hard set sometimes. "Gar should've shot him in the mouth. That would've shut him up."

"Son—"Bruce closed his eyes. Why him?

"I'm not _your_ son."

"Watch your tone." He snapped, Dick flinching slightly. Bruce felt bad—Dick still had triggers. "You're not a maiden in need of defending, you're grown." It felt like yesterday he was so small.

"Bart Allen, Jaime Reyes. These brats take my name and through the mud. They call me a dud!"

"I know you've been through worse, you can take it." He knew Dick could. But this angered the boy more.

"Well—I don't have your name. I don't have your titles. I don't have your plan. But if you—"

"No." He was still too young to join, or lead.

"If you gave me a member band, or just let me lead—I could find Wilson and end my life disaster—"

"Or you could die!" Too hard, too many missions he wasn't ready for.

"I'm more than willing to die." Of course he was.

"Your sister needs you alive." He looked away, Christina was the way to get to him. "Son, I need you alive—"

" _CALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME!"_ He shouted, rage burning in his eyes.

"Go home Grayson. That's an order, don't return to this station."

"Sir—"He was begging.

"Go. Home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'When she loved Me'xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richard cowered on his knees. His face and stomach had new bruises. His lip was split, blood sluggishly seeping out. He sported a new black eye, and his ribs felt like they had been shattered.

"P-Please, Master I-I'm sorry." He gulped. "P-Please no m-more, Master-r please."

The man was sneering upon him. Angry with him again. Richard felt the scruff of his neck being grasped. He was lifted from the ground—stifling a scream as he was carried by the thin bit of skin around his neck. He could hardly breathe.

"N-No, Master please!" He croaked, tears actually falling. No, please not that—not the cage. He was thrown into it, the little latch slamming shut. It was a dog cage. Dick could already feel the wire walls closing in. He knelt hurriedly, pleading to be released.

"Please!" His skinny arm fit through the wire square. He didn't mean it. His finger's brushed against Master's leg. He drew his hand back sharply. Fear pounding in his heart.

In a second Master had pulled him out, holding him up by his chin and part of this throat.

"I thought you've learned by now— _I don't care._ I don't care about you, trash. I don't _love_ you. _No one does."_ He dropped Richard. The boy yelping as he landed on his ankle funny. "Since you still so stupidly disobey me—you won't rest. I expect this room to be clean by morning. If not, you won't be eating for a week. And if I'm _gracious_ enough to give you scraps you pathetic rat, you'll kneel before me, and you'll bow. Grovel in the dirt like the worm you are." He backhanded Richard, the boy falling limply to his side. It was best to just accept it.

He laid still until he was sure Master had left. Every muscle aching he began his work. His arms on fire as he pumped a little water into the bucket for him to use with the rags and mop.

"It's the hard-knock life for me. It's the hard-knock life you see?" He didn't dare sing above a whisper. "Steada treated, I get tricked. Steada kindness, I get kicked. It's the hard-knock life."

"My folks don't love me, so it's the hard knock row I hoe. Don't got a blanket, I'm always cold. Empty belly ...steada full. It's the hard-knock life. It feels like my master is always angry. It's been forever since I've seen any light. Every day I hafta kneel before him, it's what I gotta do, it's my only right."

"Master's never there when my dreams at night get creepy. He doesn't care if I grow...or if I shrink. He beats me more if my eyes get wet and weepy, from all the cryin' you would think this place would sink. Oh... Oh."

"Empty belly life. Rotten smelly life. Full of sorrow life. Serve again tomorrow life!"

"Master's love I'll never see... why would he do that when I'm me? No one cares for you, you worthless brat. Since I'm just a piece of trash….."

He bit his lip, tears stinging as he mopped up some of his own blood.

"I deserve this life…"

 **AN) Please tell me what you think! I liked yesterday's 'Dear Grant/Richard' and today's….everything. I like doing parodies! Give me more ideas you guys!**

 **Dear Grant/Richard. Slade sings Burrs part since Burr is more serious about Theodosia. The father who makes all the promises, but Slade couldn't see them all through. Hal sings Hamilton's part because Alexander is so proud of Phillip. He expresses more joy, like Hal does. Hal is celebrating and making promises, while Slade is lamenting and remembering promises. That's my favorite. I'm working on 'Dear T.J. /Richard' CSH possibly. I love that song.**

 **Please tell me what was your favorite song was! And Bella? Pwease update? *Puppy dog eyes, Dickie joins in* I'll share Alfred's cookies with you!**


	10. Chapter 10

There was an interesting boy in her class. He didn't talk much, he really just showed up to school. He sat toward the back of the class. He never answered questions willingly, only if the teacher forced him to speak up. But he was smart, Mr. Vince always read his essays and poems to the class—which made his slightly tan cheeks flare red. Miss Dale praised his equations, causing his mess of black hair to fall lower over his eyes as he sank in his seat. Mrs. Jenson said he was an ace at the exams, causing his hands to clench around his desk. Mr. Crow displayed his paintings of birds and space in the hallway, making him hold his books tight to his chest as he walked past them, as peers mimicked him and teased him. Like they always did when he was mentioned.

 _There was an interesting boy in her class. He talked a lot, he was the prince of the school. He sat in the middle of class. He answered every question, teachers had to ask him to let someone else try. He was smart—Mr. Vince let him read his short stories to the class and praised his essays—which made him grin wildly. Miss Dale praised his equations, causing him to flip the mess of black hair on his head in pride. Mrs. Jenson said he was an ace on her tests, causing his hand to clench in the air and do a little fist pump. Mr. Crow displayed his sketches of people and his optical illusions in the hallway, making him walk a little taller as he passed them, as peers smiled at him and talked to him. Like they always did when he was mentioned._

The boy was always by himself. He walked to school by himself. He ate lunch by himself. He did homework by himself in study hall. No one partnered with him for projects, until the teacher made a group of three to include him. Which made him apologize to everyone in the group. And he walked home alone.

 _The boy was never ever alone. He walked to school with his best friend Austin. He ate lunch with Austin and the football team, even though he was in marching band and his sport was basketball. Everyone wanted to partner with him for projects, he was swarmed until he grabbed Austin by the elbow or sat next to Mae Taylor, the prettiest girl in school. Which made every single girl jealous….even herself. And he walked home with Austin and half the football team and his basketball buddies._

The boy at her school was never without his earbuds. He wore them in class. He wore them in gym. He wore them at lunch. People tried to steal them. Garret Moore broke them. Teachers tried to make him leave them at home, but he always ducked his head and offered a small word of apology.

 _The boy at her school was never without his rings. He wore them every day, on a necklace hanging down his front. He wore it in gym. He admired them at lunch, his buddies letting him have his moment. They were his parent's wedding rings, his birth parents. The principle tried to get him to take them off, but he stood his ground and didn't back down._

The boy at her school wore strange clothes. He wore dark t-shirts, dark flannel button ups covering his arms. He wore black jeans, not exactly skinny jeans but tighter than normal guy jeans. He wore the same pair of converse every day. On the days he had to dress up, every Friday for honors day, he simply wore khakis and a long sleeved white dress shirt. He tugged at his sleeves all the time, and if the slipped she felt sad.

 _The boy at her school wore cool clothing. He wore name brand tank tops and athletic gear, paid for by his rich 'uncles'. Leather bracelets slid up and down his wrists. He wore name brand shorts too, looking like a teenaged model. He wore rugged looking sandals, or his fancy high tops. He cleaned up nicely, showing up on Fridays in dress pants, a pale blue shirt tucked into his belt, his $500 dollar shoes shined, a fancy wristwatch, a bowtie laced around his neck and a sharp blazer pulling it all together. When people noticed the marks on his wrists, he never broke their gaze and asked them to look at his eyes, his present—not his past, and when he did it made her feel brave._

There was an interesting boy in school. He was always closing his eyes—like he was reliving horrible memories. He always flinched away from the jocks that bullied him. He had an uncanny looking scar across his check.

 _There was an interesting boy in school. He was always looking around wide eyed—like he was so excited to be there. He leaned into 'bro-hugs', he high fived a lot. The scar on his cheek from a surfing accident looked wicked._

There was a hurting boy at her school. He was pressed against the lockers, Garret punching him over and over again, Mae was giggling with her friends. Garret hissed out insults.

"Just go die, freak." He threw him to the ground. The crowd started to walk away, leaving him bruised in the middle of the hall. He sat up slowly—his bright blue eyes latching onto hers. Tears were welling in them, as he hung his head.

 _There was a bubbly boy at her school. He leaned back in his seat, smiling like a lunatic, Garret and Mae whispering with him. Until Mr. Caret, the secretary, came into the class room. He took the boy out into the hall. The door didn't shut all the way—and the whole class heard._

 _"…_ _.Your brother was declared dead three hours ago."_

 _The air split into a wail. A long held out 'No'. Shouting followed it, the boy screaming. Demanding that his brother wasn't dead, he was alive—begging Mr. Caret not to lie to him._

There was a crying boy in her class. Tears dripped down his face, a soft purplish color surrounding it after his beat up. She dropped to a knee next to him, holding out a stack of papers. He looking up, whipping away a tear.

"I'm sorry they hurt you."

"I'm used to it." He whispered numbly, taking his papers—the prettiest drawings she had ever seen.

"It's still not right." He shrugged.

"Hasn't stopped anyone before." He spoke with bitterness, like he was done with the world.

"My name's Kelly Peters." She offered, trying to smile as she walked toward the front doors.

"Dick Jordan."

"Do you want to sit with me at lunch tomorrow?" He froze. "You d-don't have to, just if you want. You could show me your art?" She offered, trying to make it seem less like charity, and like a friendship.

He smiled. And it was beautiful. "That would be nice." Kelly felt her spirits soar. If only it hadn't taken bulling for them to meet.

 _There was a sullen boy in her class. He had been missing for a week, his brother's funeral was out of state. But when he returned he didn't talk to anyone. His head was kept low. He showed up to school early, and left late._

 _"_ _I'm sorry your brother died." The sentence left her lips without thinking. He was at his locker, packing up his books. Austin, standing next to him, gave her a little warning look._

 _"_ _Everyone has to die." He supplied, a tired smile on his face. "Jason died doing what he loves best—being a prat." He tried to joke._

 _"_ _It still has to be sad..." Oh she needed to shut her mouth before she made her_ _ **crush**_ _cry._

 _He nodded, turning to face her. "And I'll get over it. I have before." He sounded like he was reassuring himself more than her._

 _"_ _My name's—"_

 _"_ _Kelly Peters." He cut her off, an almost genuine smile on his face. "Dick Jordan, if you don't know." Austin smirked ever so slightly. "So—in light of the brother's passing, I'm doing what he told me to do. Kelly, do you want to go to the dance with me?"_

 _He heart stopped for a second, the cutest guy in school, the sweetest, smartest, coolest guy in school wanted to go with her?_

 _"_ _Only if you want I mean." He stammered. He was nervous…..oh he was so cute!_

 _She smiled. "That would be nice."_

 **AN) Back from DC! Felt like doing a one shot.**

 **Alex: I helped wite it!**

 **ME: Yes you did Hammie. Spot, not now sweetie.**

 **Spot: Robbie, I needya….**

 **ME: Go outside and play with Bielke sweetie, Hammie has to get lunch.**

 **Spot: Dumb 'ittle bugger. Nottin ta do unless I'm takin' care of 'im or readin'*side glances at Bella**heads out to play with Bielke***

 **Hammie: Weview for Momma! She wikes to wite and to get 'eviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

There was a group of seven waiting around the doors. Auditions started in twenty minutes. The director was known for being rather hard to impress. A loud rumbling sound caused a few heads to turn.

A teenager swerved into a parking spot, flipping his kickstand down. His red hair was windblown, his young passenger wearing his helmet. The teen helped the little boy down, hanging the helmet against from the bike's handle. The teen swung a backpack over his shoulder, holding the boy's hand.

"Are the doors open yet?" He asked. Heading over to the group.

"We still have twenty minutes." A man spoke, he was lean and tall. A weathered look on his aged face.

"I told you we weren't late." The teen smirked, his friend drawling closer. The ginger frowned. "Come on man, you can do it." The shoved his head into the teens leg, shaking his head. The four ladies there cooed slightly, the teen smiling at them thankfully. He pried the boy of him, forcing him to look up. "Say hi."

The boy's bright blue eyes were begging, but the ginger pressed him forward. He gulped, yanking his hood up on his jacket. With a groan the teen yanked it down.

"Eye contact."

"Rooooy—I'm not supposta." He whined, inching to Roy—stopped him.

"Yes, you are."

He gulped, facing them. So shy, this one was.

"Hi." He squeaked. "My n-name's Dick." And his was clinging onto his brother.

The same man as before spoke. "Hi Dick, I'm Brad." He gently offered his hand. Dick chewed on his lip, Roy nudging his arm.

"He's not going to hurt you, I'll kick anyone's butt who tries."

Dick slowly rung Brad's hand, once again latching onto Roy. The ginger rolled his eyes, messing up Dick's hair.

"You know you'll have to go onstage without me right?"

"…yeah."

"Why didn't you go to the kids audition?" A blond man asked, closing the sheet music he was looking at.

"Scared." Dick blurted out. "I-I was scared to try o-out. But I'm d-doing it now."

"I'm Marleen." She smiled at the little boy. "What part do you want Dick?"

"I want to be Charlie. I p-probably won't get through…"

"I think you will. I'm going out for Willy Wonka." Brad winked.

Roy squeezed his shoulders, beaming proudly. "Dick has the best singing voice I've ever heard. Go on, show off a bit kiddo."

Dick shook his head, until the adults encouraged him.

"Let's see what everyone else is up against." Brad tempted. Dick looked nervously around.

"He's not here Dickie. Prove him wrong." Roy said, his words seeming to bring comfort.

"Close every door to me, hide all the world from me. Bar all the windows and shut out…the light." His voice was soft and childish, but as he closed his eyes it was obvious he had a strong voice. "Do what you want with me, hate me and laugh at me. Darken my daytime, and torture my night." Roy was smiling broadly, letting the boy sing at the top of his lungs. "If my life were important I would ask, will I live or die. But I know the answers lie far from this world."

Dick giggled slightly as he finished, Roy giving a huge clap—shouting 'whoop' at the top of his lungs. It was obvious who much pride he had for the boy.

"That was amazing." Marleen clapped, Dick beaming. "Are you singing that for auditions?"

"N-No." He shrugged. "I don't know y-yet. I l-like a lot of them."

"Jay wants you to do 'Any Day Now'." Roy shrugged. The two broke off by themselves, debating what song he should sing.

 ** _Breakline_**

Roy ran off that stage as fast as he could. He decided to audition, to show Dick he shouldn't be scared. But holy crap, that Ron guy was scary. He looked over his glasses, really judging Roy. Yeah, he so hadn't gotten a part.

He sunk in the theater seat, Dick grabbing his arm, whispering in his ear.

"You did a good job." Roy laughed softly.

"You'll do even better."

"I'm scared." Roy pinched his cheek slightly.

"Don't be. Close your eyes, act like your singing for us. Just you and the fam. Belt it out. You'll knock his socks off."

They sat in a nervous silence, listening as the adults laughed easily and sang their hearts out. Until Dick froze, his blue eyes shimmering with fear.

"Dick Grayson-Jordan?"

"Go kiddo, show them how it's done." Roy whispered, Dick walking shakily onto the stage.

He blinked under the lights, offering a thin smile to the three people in the front. The music director, Tony, choreographer Allyson and director Ron. His heart was beating rapidly.

"So, how old are you Dick?"

"Nine, Sir." Ron nodded jotting something down.

"And you're auditioning for Charlie Bucket?" Allison questioned this time.

"Yes, Ma'am." He added a nod.

"What'll you bee singing for us?"

"Any Day Now, from Fiddler on the Roof." Jason's favorite.

Tony nodded, interested. "Anytime you're ready."

He glanced at Roy, who nodded rapidly, smiling from ear to ear. He took his stance, taking in the air he needed—and then:

"I'm very happy, Hodel, very happy. I will write you a note saying pack your things. Any day now. Any day. And we'll sit and we'll smile at our, wedding rings, any day now. Any day." He let his voice build up, letting himself become lost in the music. "For our forestalled hopes will be fulfilled, together what a clean and shiny world we'll build. For the dust and decay will be, swept away—"He felt his body spin around, dragging his foot across the ground as if it were a broom. "Any day now. It will happen. Yes, the river will rise and the dam will burst. Any day now, any day." He held out the last note.

"And the first will be last and the last be first. Any day now, any day. When a million of hands will be untied, a million doors and windows will be opened wide." He threw his eyes open, the images in his head of his own freedom. He belted out the words, throwing his hand straight out. "And the chains will be snapped and the, whips be burned. And the swords be turned into plowshares!  
Any day now, any day. And the first will be last and the last be first. Any day now any day. When a million hands will be untied, a million doors and windows will be opened wide. And the storm will subside and the thunder cease, and the sound of peace shall surround us! Any day now, any day!"

He panted ever so slightly, eyes twinkling with life. Roy gave a fist pump—clapping along wildly. Ron looked, a little impressed.

"I've recently done Fiddler, you was very good. Thank you Dick." Dick nodded, scurrying offstage into the house.

Roy immediately high fived him. Pulling him into a headlock and giving him a noogie.

"Atta boy." He let his brother go. "I recorded it for your dad and Jay. If you don't get the part I'll be shocked." Roy was convinced Dick would be cast as Charlie, and Dick hoped so.

 ** _Breakline_**

The ring made the boys head jerk up, a noodle hanging out from his mouth. Carol smiled at her son, placing the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Yes, this is. He's here, would you like to speak with him? I'll put him on, just a moment." She let Dick's little hand wrap around it. Hal stabbed a piece of chicken, watching hopefully.

"Yes?" He choked out, excitement dancing in his eyes. His mouth dropped, eyes wide. "Yes! I-I'd love to! O-Okay, I'll be t-there. Thank you, t-thank you!" He hung up. Beaming madly. "I got the part!" He screamed, jumping up from his seat at the table. Hal laughed as the boy jumped up and down, screaming that phrase over and over.

"Way to go kid!"

He froze. "I gotta tell Roy!" He tore towards his room. "The read through's on Thursday at 7, I gotta be there."

"Looks like we're theater parents." Carol laughed slightly.

"He's going to do great." Hal looked after the boy, hearing muffled shouts as he shared his news. "I'm so proud of him."

Dick laughed merrily. He was Charlie. He had done it.

 _"_ _I did it RIGHT. I was good enough, I didn't fail. See Slade? I'm not worthless—I just gotta…._ Think positive!"

 **AN) Totally random. I'm Violet in Willy Wonka. Brad was my Papa in Fiddler on the Roof, Ron the director. I love you Papa! Do you want to see more Willy Wonka or theater adventures? Please leave an idea for a one-shot! Writers block AHHHH! On the bright side I've checked off 13 songs out of the 20 songs for marching band. Three more and I get a king sized candy bar, yummy. Peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN) Hey! Opening night is tomorrow, I'm really excited. Though—I almost threw up on stage and nearly passed out due to my many layered costume and the heat. Not fun. I want to get this up—it's short, but I hope you like!**

There was one thing Richard absolutely _had_ to do—and that was be the one who stocked the groceries. When he was growing up, Hal went shopping every Wednesday, Dick helped him but them away when he got home. There was a tiny mini-fridge in his room. He stored cheese sticks, apples, grapes and water bottles in it.

He would be the one to check to make sure they had milk, he was the one who checked expiration dates. Hal had to double check, because Dick would still eat expired food.

It was a habit he had since he was a child. Dick could clearly remember not having any supper, lunch or breakfast for weeks. He could remember barely eating, to save what little he had. He could remember licking the gruel bowl clean—he could remember his joy at being given the smallest bit of food. But he could remember the pain.

Dick remembered the gnawing ache in his stomach, he remembered crying himself to sleep—as his stomach rumbled. He could remember breaking down at Ma-Slade's feet. He could remember groveling at the man's feet until he was either beaten, or he was feed the merest of meals—on the worst cases a tiny bit of bread, on the best case an apple slice—but he would be punished somehow anyway.

He was gratefully for any food, he knew he could not waste it, even if it wasn't fresh—he didn't know if he was to be fed soon enough to dispose the now un-wantable.

But he was getting fed. He had three meals a day, snacks between lunch and dinner and his food was plentiful and delicious. He knows this, he helped cook dinner, he could smell bacon on the oven top every morning. The school had to feed him lunch with everyone else.

But that didn't stop the habit. It didn't stop him from making random checks in the fridge at the Cave, Megan eventually giving him updates. It didn't stop him from shoving a granola bar in his pocket at Toby's—like his mom would take it away.

It didn't stop his habit—but it did bring good.

Dick bought extra food cans, dropping them off at canned food drives. Dick would buy extra sub sandwiches, pre-made PBJ sandwiches, ad bottles of water. He would walk the streets with Austin, handing food to the homeless and hungry. He worked at the soup kitchen every weekend.

Richard could remember what it was like to be starving. He didn't want anyone to feel what he had suffered through for years. He wanted people to know where their next meal was coming from. Instead of worrying about it they could eat for a few days.

Dick Grayson-Jordan had been shaped by his childhood. He came out for the better. He was kinder, braver truer and held more hope than ever. Slade might've tried to wench his spirit, to crush him—but now he was making a difference. He was keeping people's lives from being remotely like his.

 **AN) I might post more chapter's covering habits Dick picked up. Bella please update! I can't write with my limited time, but I can read! Please give me ideas to write! I'm BEGGING you guys! Well…peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN) Hi! Opening night was amazing! Everyone did a great job. I actually had people want to take a picture with me! I love it! This story has a more serious tone but not too bad…**

Wally wasn't expecting the phone call. He was excited for it nevertheless. He took the phone from his mom, she looked a little worried—but it was his from the Cave—his friends always confused her.

"Wally, can you come to the cave?" Connor's voice was even, but a little panic stricken.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Dick." Wally's blood ran cold.

"I'll be there in a minute." He hung up, handing the phone back to Mom. "I have to go to the Cave, something's wrong with Dickie." She nodded, but before she could say anything he was out the door.

He rocketed into the Cave. Fearing to find Dick hurt, to find him missing—he found him surrounded by the Team.

Dick was curled on the couch, his head in his hands, shoulders shaking in sobs. Megan was holding him on her lap, hugging his tightly. Kaldur was sitting next to her, gently playing with his hair. Artemis was ticked, she was twirling an arrow between her fingers while pacing about. Connor held a book in his hands.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Wally asked, Connor handing over the comic book. It was open to one of the last pages. Wally raised an eyebrow, and read the pages—his eyes widened, his mouth dropped and his face went red. "What is _this?"_ He demanded, throwing the comic down in disgust.

"Marvel's newest 'plot twist'." Arty snarled. Wally balled his fists, spitting curses under his breath. Dick let out a sob, lifting his blue eyes to look at Wally, the ginger tried to smile. But Dickie flinched away…he flinched away from Wally… _Wally…_ his Steve…oh Riddler no.

"Dickie." Wally dropped to one knee before the boy, Megan letting him pick Dick up. "It's okay. I'm not Hydra."

"B-But…C-Cap said it…HE SAID IT!" He wailed, panic working over his body. He thrashed slightly. "H-He's Hydra…why's he Hydra?"

"I don't know, my prince." Kaldur sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"D-Doesn't he know w-what they did to B-B-Bucky?" He hiccupped.

"He's not really Hydra, I swear." Wally couldn't let his brother's role model…his inspiration for fighting against a man who treated him like dirt—be the villain. "This is stupid Dick!" He wiped the tears off his face. " _We_ know Steve's not a Hydra agent."

"But he said _it._ I-If's he's Hydra…what am _I?"_

"You're not Hydra. You're Robin! Defender of Gotham! My _brother!_ The son of a Green Lantern, protégé of Batman…no way are you evil." Connor promised, Dick letting more tears slipping.

"W-Why'd they do this to him?" He whimpered. Wally pulled his head to his chest. "I d-don't want Steve sided with _him."_

Wally couldn't breathe. This was destroying Dick. All the strength he had drawn from Captain America was being questioned. He didn't know if Cap was truly good. Wally was mad beyond belief. He was doing something about this.

"He's not, I swear. Steve doesn't belong with Hydra—let's go see Timmy and Jay-bird, would Alfie's cookies make you feel better?" A soft nod was felt against Wally's chest. He nodded to the team. He needed the Bats permission to carry out his crazy idea.

"So can I?" His voice was filled with anger. Some of it lessened though, as he got the rare nod of approval. He waited anxiously for twenty minutes, as Bruce finished hiding their identities.

"Clear this mess up." Was all Wally was told as he received what he needed.

 ** _Breakline_**

 **Location: New York City, New York**

He was greeted by several open mouths. Normally, he would've cracked a joke—but his rage filled eyes landed on Nick Spencer.

The secretary who had brought him in introduced him, and after a tense moment she ducked away.

"I need a computer." He pointed at the one set up, showing a slide showing sales. He put in the disc, a fake grin passing his face. "Looking at comic sales? Well—you've lost mine."

"Kid Flash, while it's an honor to meet you—what are you doing here?"

"Just going to give some feedback, from an actual superhero, and someone's Steve. Nick, I'm talking to you. Ladies and gentlemen, and slime monsters—"He glared at Spencer. "I have to warn you this isn't pretty."

He pulled up the medical pictures first, showing Dick's scarred back, his health notes. "This was my brother, you know him as Robin." The looks of horror on the faces was good. "He was abused for three years, his hope crushed, his future bleak and he thought of himself as nothing." Wally changed slides, showing a smiling now brown eyed kid wearing a Cap suit and Wally in an Iron Man one. "This was Robin after we watched Captain America. A lot better right? He _adores_ Steve Rogers. He was able to connect Hydra and Red Skull to his 'Master'.  
Wally spat the word out like dirt. "I'm his Steve, and he's my Bucky. I'll protect him forever, he can always trust me. Robin drew all his hope and courage to help fight the mindset he had been brainwashed into from Steve Rogers' love for everyone—that Steve thought he was equal to everyone."

Wally jumped to the video, glaring down an uncomfortable Nick. "This, Mr. Spencer, if my brother's reaction to Steve Rogers being a Hydra agent."

He let the edited video play, Batman had removed 'Dickie' or 'Dick' to hide his identity. The looks he was getting were pitying. Wally flinched slightly as he reheard Dick's cries. The only person who didn't look saddened at all was Nick Spencer.

"I understand that some people may not like the twist, but its storytelling—this plot point—"

"Is stupid. Its horrible writing. It's just for shock value. I don't care what you think, but my brother is terrified now. Does Steve think I'm worthless like Master does? Does that make me evil? Steven Rogers and James Barnes helped him through the hardest parts of his life, and you've ruined them—thanks a lot. I know I'll be boycotting Marvel—the whole Justice League will. We'll get our civilian friends to do it too. And Disney, I won't buy any Disney products—nothing."

"W-Wait. You can't be serious!" A brown haired woman stuttered. "That's insane!"

"I'm dead serious lady." He stalked closer to Spencer. He grabbed the man's shirt front, hauling him out of his seat. "You made my Bucky cry, you heartless Red Skull of a fool." Wally raised his fists, gasping running through the room. He was prepared to strike, Nick had his hands up defensively. "If I ever, _ever_ hear Steve Rogers mutter 'Hail Hydra' again, I won't be so forgiving." He lowered his fist, shoving Nick back into his seat. The former politician looking flustered. " _I_ won't have to be forgiving. Nightwing and Red X are coming if there's a next time." He laughed darkly. "They're a lot harder to get away from."

He walked back over to the computer, taking the disc. "I hope I've enlightened you. I would like to thank you for the hero you've given my brother—and that you, Spencer, understand that making Captain America—created by two Jewish men—a Nazi is neither funny, nor is it good character development." He nodded, giving a thin smile.

"I'm going to try and console my Bucky, have a nice day people, except you Nick. I hope you step on a Lego."

He sauntered out of the conference room, feeling a little better that he had done something.

 **AN) #SayNoToHydraCap. This is crazy. This is my way of protesting it. Please review with your thoughts on HydraCap.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN) Hey! Okay, funny story time! I'm in band, and we had band camp for 6** **th** **, 7** **th** **and 8** **th** **graders. We were assigned four kids to work with, ad mine were trouble makers—they didn't listen to me. "You're not my mom, I don't have to listen to you." One told me. "Child, I am your mother now." Was my reply. They called me 'Mom' for the rest of the week. Also, my brother now sings Hamilton with me in the car and my mom's downloading the soundtrack. I'm infecting my family.**

He stood before them, facing toward his home. It had been a surprise for all of them to be invited. Robin usually kept to himself about his past and family—something he had learned from Batman, Beast Boy was the only one who knew about their leader personally. But Robin decided to let them into his world, into the world of Dick Grayson-Jordan.

Dick smiled, it had been months since he had been home. It felt good to be in the neighborhood again. To see Mom and Dad and Christi.

"This is my place." He motioned for his friends to follow him. "I've grown up here, may not be much but its home."

He slid his hand into a pocket, pulling out the key. Swinging the door open he started inside. A huge, black German Shepheard flung itself into Dick—sending him flying into his teammates. The dog stood on Dick's chest—licking his face like crazy.

"Ace!" He choked out, trying to shove the monster of a pet off him. "Ace…gerroff ya lug." A loud bark echoed from the house, a second dog—this one a whit and black Husky—raced down the entryway the best it could on the three legs supporting it. "Cowboy, no!"

Star giggled as the dogs welcomed the boy lively. Cy was smirking, Raven almost indifferent. Gar was trying to get the dogs off his laughing teammate.

"Boys…" A voice sighed. A tall woman with glossy dark brown hair stood in the doorway. Her hair was pulled into a braid, falling over her shoulder. She dressed comfortably, wearing a baggy sweatshirt and capris. Her olive green brown eyes sparkled with mirth. She whistled, the two dogs perking up at her signal. Snapping twice, they retreated into the house—looking back at Dick was he accepted the hand offered to him by Vic.

"They were happy to see you." The teen joked.

"Usually are, the goofballs." Robin shook his head, turning his attention to the woman. She smiled, holding her arms up for a hug. "Hey Mom."

He stepped into her embrace, the woman kissing his forehead. "Hey to you to." She held Dick an arm's length away. "Look at you, you haven't grown an inch—shorty."

"Mooom, stop." He whined, his mother laughing. She smiled at the Titans.

"Hello, obviously I'm Dick's mom. Carol Jordan, I've heard so much about you." Her gaze fell on Star—a thin smile working over her lips. "Especially you sweetheart."

"MOM." He blushed, Carol laughing. "Where's Christi?" He hurriedly tried to change the subject. "Christi?" He called into the house.

"Come on in." Carol motioned to the teen's Dick had rudely left on the front porch, except Garfield—who had strolled in like he was coming home himself.

There was a loud thump come down the stairs. A little girl with hair like Carol's pulled into messy pigtails and the softest brown eyes in the world looking through the railing. She wore rainbow colored tights, a bright blue tutu around her waist. Her tank top was an insanely neon pink color. Her smile was wide, one of her front teeth was missing. She tore down the stairs, squealing.

"Dick!" She threw herself into his arms, the teenager swinging her around in the air. Star cooed slightly. Christi giggled, clapping as her brother pulled a little box out of his pocket. "What's dat?" She slurred.

"A gift for my princess." He said smoothly, opening it to revel a little silver chain. A bright red bird hanging off of it. He slipped it over her hair, letting her chubby fingers play with the little robin. "How do you like it princess?"

"Pewfect!" She cheered, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Great. Christi, these are my friends. That's Cy—"He turned her to his team, her eyes widening in confusion. He pointed at Cy, the teen waving at the little girl. "And Raven, and Star."

"Hello dearest child!" Star hovered over to the little girl. "You are the cutest of the cute!" She gushed, playing with the child's pigtails gently. Christi beamed brightly.

"Princess!" She pointed at Star. "Hewmione!" She jabbed at Raven. Dick threw back his head in laughter. "Twansfowmer!" She shouted at Cyborg. They all seemed to enjoy the nicknames she gave them.

"I tell her stories, she likes the names." Dick shrugged. "What's Garfield's name?"

"Fat Cat!" She cheered. Beast Boy rolling his eyes.

"Sure Christi, sure."

Carol was watching for another room, she smirked, turning she called over her shoulder.

"Help your friends settle in Dick, Dad's out getting take out so he'll be home soon."

"Sure thing Mom." He shouted. "Follow me, Rae—you and Star have the guest room for tonight." He explained as they climbed the stairs. "We'll have to share a room, sorry dudes."

"All cool man." Victor looked around. It was a nice place, ordinary. Strange to think that Robin, was also a kid who had a huge poster of the Golden State Warriors on his bedroom wall.

His room was a messy. Posters from movies, sports teams, and handmade ones littered his walls. Books spilled over the shelves, Legos were scattered around the room. And impressive model of the Death Star was displayed on a shelf. Beast Boy flopped down on the unmade bed—Victor knew Gar had been here before. Dick didn't introduce him to Christi and Gar just looked like he was at home.

There were twin mattresses on the floor, already inflated and decked in sheets and pillows. Dick sat his sister down on his desk chair, the little girl staring at Cy. It was a little unnerving. She seemed to be focused on his arm.

"Do you wanna touch it?" He asked, Christi smiling sweetly as she nodded. He pulled up the sleeve on the hoodie he was wearing, displaying all of his robotic arm. The small hands grazed over its surface.

"Bucky arm." Her eyes darted over to her brother. Dick smiled slightly.

"I guess your right Christi." She let her hand drop to her side, then began fiddling with her new necklace. "She kind of inherited my Marvel obsession."

There were still remnants of it. A whole bookcase was filled with comics and movies. Dick had entire seasons of TV shows. A large poster advertised for Age of Ultron. He had a cosplay version of Bucky's mask displayed on his desk, the rest of the costume in his closet. He and Wally had went one year. His bedspread was covered in arc reactors, his sheets decorated with comic pages.

"Dude, your walkie-talkie's going off." Gar chucked the device at his friend. Dick held it to his ear. Smirking at whoever was speaking to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He promised. "Oh yeah, Austin? Fight me!" He shouted, turning the device off.

"I like that dude." Gar sat up. Christie climbing into his lap like a kitten. "Hey sweetie."

"What'd you think?" Robin asked, leaning against the wall. He hoped his friends like his house, his mom, his sister—they were his everything. His family had pulled him from the darkest of times, his team had too—they had to mesh together.

"Pretty nice. Your mom's great."

"I know, I can't wait for you to meet Dad. Christi, why don't you go get the girls?"

"But I don't wanna." She whined.

"If you do, and go to your playroom—I'll take you roller skating." The girl was gone in a flash. "She doesn't get it when I talk about…stuff…ya know?"

Victor nodded. He wanted to get serious, explain more of his world and past to them. Raven looked skeptical as she took Christi's old seat at the desk. Star smiled brightly as she looked into Ro—no, _Dick's_ room.

"My parents mean a lot to mean. My dad was the one who rescued me from…Slade. He protected me like crazy. Never left my side. He was the one who calmed me down when I had a nightmare. I respected him like mad. He reminded me a lot of my tati." Robin picked up a picture frame from the dresser beside him, smiling at the photograph. "I always wanted someone to love me, I wanted anyone to love me—and he did most of all."

They could sense the pain in his voice, his blue eyes flashed with hurt—but he shook it from his mind. "Hal decided to adopt me, he and Carol were going to get married and adopt me. It was the happiest moment of my life. My parents were dead. I didn't have a family, but they wanted to make one with me. I'll never forget the day the papers were singed. It was Halloween. I went with the team." Beast Boy growled slightly.

"La'gaan—"

"Just the founding members." Dick assured him. "We went as the Avengers. I was Cap, Wally was Tony. Arty went as Hawkeye and Meg was Black Widow. Connor was the best Hulk, Kaldur wanted to be Nick Fury, and Roy agreed to be Thor. Hal showed up in a suit. He was Phil Coulson, because he was 'Cap's' biggest fan."

Dick passed the frame to Rave, letting her take in the scene. "He had trading card for me to sign, and I did. Before we left to go trick-or-treating he shouted 'Wait! I have one more!' and he pulled out adoption forms. They were singed by the judge, him, Carol and just needed my signature." A tear leaked out his eyes. "I was officially Dick Jordan when I went trick-or-treating for the first time in years."

Star looked at the masked Robin, his blue eyes sparkling as he was held by a man in a suit. A gaggle of teens pressed around them, adorned in brightly colored clothes. His eyes looked truly happy.

"I am so happy you received a family." She beamed at him, a red glow burning up his cheeks. "And am glad you were able to partake in the night of candy and costumes."

"Thanks Star. My family is my everything, and so are you guys."

"You're making me blush, stop it you." BB swatted Robin's arm playfully.

 ** _Breakline_**

The sun was setting, though it was still basking the streets in a soft warmth. Robin led the way, claiming he still had to introduce them to people.

They had ate with the Jordan's, meeting Dick's adoptive father—Hal. It was cool, to meet a member of the Justice League. Hal was insanely cool, Victor thought. The man had a youthful look about him, he wore a band t-shirt, his brown jacket decorated with flying pins—each one of them held a cool story. They ate the take-out loudly, Gar eating the salad and grilled cheese Mrs. Jordan made for him.

It was strange as Dick had been forced into a headlock, his dad rumpling his hair painfully. The two pushed at each other, throwing weak punches as Ace and Cowboy danced at their feet—trying to jump and get the food in Hal's arms.

BB seemed a little sullen, his eyes didn't hold their usually mirth as he walked along—his face seemed lightly pale. But maybe that was because he was wearing pale make-up to hide his green skin.

Victor felt what little blood he had left freeze as he saw were Dick was taking them. Rows and rows of marble other stone stood out against the sparse grass. Bright bunches of flowers lay at the stone bases. Some flags stuck out of the ground. Picture frames and stuffed animals adorned a few. Some statues toward above the stones. Suddenly, the daisies in Robin's hand made sense.

"Friend Robin, why are we here?" Starfire asked softly, she knew that the fallen were buried in grounds like these. Robin turned in-between two graves—the matched.

He smiled thinly, turning to them. "This is my Tati." He dropped a flower and the base of John Grayson's grave. "And my Mami." The second flower fell at the foot of Mary Grayson's final resting place. The tears were storming out of his eyes, even though his face bore a smile.

They had met _all_ his family.

 **AN) I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Bella, Hammie keeps asking for an update—please do so he and Spot will stop fighting? Peace people! Violet out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN) Hey! I go back to school tomorrow…*Spot from offstage*** ** _BOOOOOO!_** **Same Spot same. Anyway, here's an actually plot spin off!**

The boy was just sitting there, his eyes never left the floor. Megan sat next to him, trying to get him to talk—but he didn't say anything. Wally looked worriedly at the clone, Connor shrugging slightly.

"Come on Dickie." Megan prodded, moving the fork around on the plate. "Just a little bite buddy." He shook his head, refusing to eat. He hadn't eaten anything since…Artemis freaked out on him. He hadn't spoken to any of them, nothing. It was scary.

"Perhaps he'll feel like eating later." Kaldur sighed, Megan nodding sadly. She took away the plate, a red fire burning up Dick's cheeks. He turned away, pulling his knees up to his chest—leaning back in the couch. He had stopped taking Guggy anywhere, it was strange not to see the fish in his arms.

He moved, sliding off the couch—Wally making a weak attempt to grab him. He knelt on the ground, head hung low. Connor could hear a faint rumble from the kid. He was starving himself?

"Do you wanna play Mario Cart Dick?" Wally asked, ready to do anything to get his brother to talk. There was no response.

"Richard, would you like to lie down?" Kaldur spoke calmly, a tiny movement coming from the boy—the smallest nod of his head. Kaldur stood, Dick wobbling to his feet, his thin hands holding onto his shirtsleeves. Kaldur was waiting for Richard, but the boy wasn't moving. He wanted Kaldur to lead.

The boy slunk off, Megan wincing at the fear radiating off of him.

"I'm going to kill Artemis." Wally growled, eyes narrowed and fists clenched. Connor nodded, while Dick had made an attempt on her life that was all he knew to do. He had been trained to kill. It wasn't fair, he shouldn't have had that training—it just wasn't fair.

 ** _Breakline_**

He shied away from Kaldur's soft hand, the Atlantain's face crossing with pain as he withdrew the touch. Dick sank lower against the covers—itching to jump from the bed. He didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve anything.

The soft click of the door left him in darkness, laying stiffly on his back—his arms itching. He didn't deserve a bed, warm and soft. He didn't deserve anything to eat. He was so wretched, so horrible. A pathetic worm, disgusting and unwanted. Murderer, puppet, slave—he was so useless.

The itching was unbearable, he needed it gone, he needed to finish. He sat up, dread and anticipation churning inside him with acceptance. He readied the first strike, biting his lip at the pain it brought. He struck again, attacking the wretched thing that was him. Dick felt the warm liquid spill from his palm, he'd switched himself one too many. It hurt even worse as he switch hands, the red dripping across the ruler.

He let a thin cry escape, his lungs aching as they struggled to fill. His head pounded. He sat, kneeling in the dark—trapped. Blood fell down his chin, his lip split open from biting it. Just a worthless broken doll, just a pathetic piece of trash. Just him, staining the world since he existed. No one wanted him, the pathetic, useless, unloved, unwanted, hated, worthless puppet. No one wanted him since he wasn't perfect, he wasn't good at anything—he had no use to anyone. He just wanted someone to want him, to just want _him_.

A hand fell on his, violent. Pain flickered in his chest as his torn open palm was grasped. The ruler was wretched from his grasp, the wood splintering under the strong fist. Arms encased him, pulling his against a strong chest. He dared look up, feeling the wet fall into his hair.

A shaggy sea of oxen hair fell into his own. Flashes of red were folded through the black fabric.

"No." The voice was strong, panicked yet calm. Dick felt his head lift, staring into crystal blue eyes. "No. Don't hurt yourself. You don't."

Dick felt the words bubble up his throat, spilling over. He heard the voice countering every word. He heard the fear, the love rushing through every word spoken to him. Dick felt the tears slip past his barrier, he felt his throat work again.

"D-Do…do you want m-me?"

"I want you. I just want you."

Tears washed over him, sobs wracking his frame. Finger's curling around the fabric, burying his face in the shirt. "P-Please…p-please fix me…I-I-I'm broken…p-please make me p-perf-fect." He sobbed, begging as he had thousands of times before of his master.

"There's nothing to fix." Dick felt his feet leave the ground, being carried from the dark. "You're already perfect."

 ** _Breakline_**

Connor carried the boy into the main room, setting him down on the island. His lip was bleeding, his hands cuts open. Eyes red rimmed and bleary. He headed for the cabinet, grabbing the plastic box.

Tenderly he dabbed the blood off Dick's hands, the boy flinching at the contact. Connor wrapped each hand in gauze, kissing the palms gentle. He dabbed at the blood. Getting the bleeding to stop. He uncapped the cream.

"This is going to sting a little." He warned, offering Dick one of his hands to squeeze as he spread the antiseptic cream over the cut on his lip. The boy hissed, but didn't cry out. "Great job." He spoke softly.

He swung the boy on his hip, heading over toward his friends. Megan had invaded his mind, frantic. Connor had explained, telling her to stay put—Dick was scared, but he would be okay.

Wally stood, hands reaching to take Dick. Connor was going to let him, he wasn't the greatest with small children. But Dick held onto his neck, resting his head on his shoulder. "P-Please stay w-with me."

Connor nodded, sinking into a seat, letting Dick cling onto him. He was surprised that Dick wanted him instead of Wally, the ginger looked fairly surprised as well. The clone grabbed the plate he had left on the coffee table when he had heard the cry, stabbing a piece of chicken he brought it toward Dick. Gently prodding the food against his mouth Connor feed the boy. Megan let a small giggle out, clapping her hands slightly. Happy that he had finally ate for the first time in a week.

 ** _Breakline_**

Connor could feel Dick's heartbeat against his own, the kid's arms had fallen from around his neck. Dick was leaning against his chest, curled against him rather like a cat. His eyes were drooping.

"Dickie, I think it might be time for bed." Megan glanced at the clock. The boy was too tired to respond. "Connor, I'll take him to bed."

Connor shook his head. "No, mine." He held the little boy closer to his chest, fearing what nightmare Dick would have if the separated.

He took the boy to his room, moving the sleeping boy into footie pajamas. Connor grabbed Guggy and the red fleece hanging on the back of Dick's desk chair. Swaddling the boy in the fleece he carried him through the hall, gently placing him down on the bed.

Connor switched into a pair of sweats, leaving his shirt on. He moved next to Dick, pulling the gray covers over them, the small bundle of Grayson worming closer to him, Connor wrapping his arms around the boy.

"S-Somebody wants m-me…" A voice slurred, Dick clinging onto the fleece. Connor noticed the smile that graced his face, pulling the child closer to him. Falling asleep to the rhythm of his heart beat.

 **AN) Hurray! I hope you people enjoyed and I hope that you have a great rest of the summer if you're still in summer. My summer's down. I spent it all writing fanfiction and eating goldfish and Snapple. And running I guess. Peace!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN) Hey! I hate school! Just being gone all day and running five miles right after is annoying. I won't be able to update during the week, at least not likely. I saw Wicked yesterday! Freaking awesome! I even got a backstage tower with my friend Andrew, we were freeing out. Awesome theater, I wanna preform there. Anyway, on with the show!**

Hal glanced over, looking at the jumpy boy. Dick's eyes were wide, staring at the huge school in front of him. Cars were moving about them, upperclassmen parking and parents dropping underclassmen off. The nine year old shuffled along, his hands wrapped tightly, one around Hal's hand and the other wrapped around his backpack strap.

"Nervous bud?" Dick nodded slightly, looking at the tower boy who walked past him. "You'll do fine."

"I don't like being small." Dick groaned, Hal couldn't help but laugh. He was way tinier than his classmates. Seeing that the youngest in the school were fourteen and Dick was a very short nine year old.

"Let's find the office, then I've got to go."

Hal was extremely proud. Under Slade's standards—the kid had learned everything he would need through elementary and middle school. It was school district policy to test any new kid—Dick tested at a high school level. He was going to be a freshman. At nine, he was going into high school when he was _nine._

It was an insanely big deal. The team had freaked out, getting his prepped for everything. Artemis taught him the best times to go to the restrooms, how to get away with being late to class, and how to get on the teacher's good side. Megan offered more friendly advice, the groups to join and the like. Wally and Roy were frantically getting Dick looking like a high schooler, finding a low-key Captain America book bag and binders and folders with not so obvious Harry Potter symbols. Kaldur set up a 'quiet area' just for Dick to study in, a corner of the library with beanbags and sheets hanging so it looked like a fort.

The secretary was a middle aged man, he had sleek glasses on the bridge of his nose, a harried look on his face as he sorted through papers. A smile reached the corners on his face as he saw the intelligent eyes looking up at him from below the desk.

"Ahh! The Seaside Elementary prodigy!" He laughed to himself, leaning over the high counter to the boy. "I'm Mr. Wash."

"Dick Grayson, I-I mean Jordan." The boy stammered, growing flustered as he wrung Mr. Wash's hand. "Dick Jordan."

The man behind him smiled, adoptive father. A dumb grin on his face.

"Well Mr. Jordan." James Wash couldn't help but note the smile that infected both the boy's eyes and mouth as the name was spoken. "Here's your schedule and map. Homeroom starts in five minutes. If you need anything else, feel free to stop by."

"Thanks."

The brown haired and eyed man placed a hand on the child's shoulder's—mouthing a 'thank you' as he walked with the boy into the now empting hallway.

"Where are you heading first?" He asked, his son peering down on the sheet.

"College Prep English." The boy groaned. Languages were his least favorite subject. He had a habit of speaking mixes of Russian, Spanish and Romanian when tired—it was odd. Once he blurted out Vietnamese at the 'daycare' center at Hal's work, the adult's there thinking he didn't speak English and he was still too shy to correct them.

"At least you're fluent." Hal was tempted to ruffle his hair, but remembered the boy had spiked it up. "I've got to go, have fun buddy." He leaned down, planted a kiss on his forehead. Dick giggled slightly, leaping up on his tip toes to offer one on his father's cheek.

"Bye Daddy." He waved. He walked quickly, dress code not allowing him to carry his backpack to class. Luckily, the class wasn't very far from his locker.

With arms laden with three notebooks, a pencil case and his binder he sprinted into the class. The teenagers looking down at him. Boys were sitting on top of their desks, a few girls were too.

Dick gulped. " _It's just like the team, they're the same age as your siblings—it's okay."_

"Hey shorty!" A boy, his dim blue eyes narrowing, shouted at him, Dick jumping slightly. "You get lost going to pre-school?" The boy lobbed a paper-wad at the trashcan by the door. Richard flinched, causing his notebook for Geometry to slip from his arms. The same boy laughed, his friends joining in as Dick hurriedly tried to pick his things up.

"Come on Troy, leave the kid alone." Another student sighed. Troy showed a very rude finger to the other boy.

"Buzz off Ethan." Troy glanced at Dick. "What're you staring at brat?"

Rage was filling his veins. Brat wasn't a nice word. It was a mean rotten and awful and Daddy said no one was allowed to call him that.

"Call me that again." He snarled, dropping his books on a nearby desk. Ignoring the 'what' from the girl sitting at it.

Troy raised an eyebrow, sliding off his desk to tower over the kid. "What, brat?" The kid's crystal eyes clouded, a dark storm passing over them. His fists were balled tightly. "What're you going to do? Hit me? Come on punk." He taunted, enjoying how the kid's fists shook.

"No. I'm not going to hit you." Oh but Dick wanted to hit him so bad. "Hitting people isn't nice. Trust me I know." He was trying to calm down, he was getting weird looks. Dick could tell Troy was going to be annoying, but he didn't want to get into a fight on the first day. "Don't call me a brat again, it's not a nice word."

He breathed out slowly, unclenching his fists. A thin smile tracing his lips. Turning he headed to his books—a large hand landing squarely on his back—pushing him to the floor. In the seconds he plummeted he held back a scream, hurriedly reminding himself that he wasn't in a haunt wasn't with _Slade._ He was in a school and there were people that could help him.

"Fight me, brat." Troy sneered, Dick shifted onto his back, glaring up at the teen. A fresh set of hands were placed on his shoulders. He looked up, surprised at what he saw.

A girl was helping him up. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a braid, a pink flower headband resting on her forehead. She pulled him close to her side. He could feel the silky soft fabric of her shirt and the less soft jeans brush against him.

"So not cool Overton." She hissed. "Leave the kid alone, what'd he ever do to you?" The teen finally appeared to be at a loss for words. The girl held Dick's books in her other arm, she began to walk over toward her friends—bringing the little boy along with her. "What's your name?"

"Dick." There was a wave of giggles. "Dick Gr-Jordan."

"I'm Natalie Scott. Nice to meet you Dick."

"L-Likewise." He gathered his things, an annoying bell ringing. Natalie took the seat she had before, Dick awkwardly sliding into one beside her. His feet didn't even touch the ground.

A woman bustled into the classroom, her auburn hair pulled into a tight bun. She closed the door, facing the class.

"Good morning." She looked serious. "Welcome to College prep English. I'm only going to tell you now—if you had a hard time last year, get out of my classroom." Woah…that was quick. "This class is for students who are serious about going to college, and students who will apply themselves and work hard. The pace in my class is quick, if you can't keep up—get out."

There was a stunned silence. The teacher looked around the room, no one was going to stand up and walk out—that was embarrassing. Dick couldn't help but smile to himself—he liked a challenge.

"Mr. Grayson," She turned to him, the class turning as well, "are you sure you are capable of taking this class?"

"I-It's actually Jordan Ma'am. Dick Jordan." He corrected weakly. "And I think I'll be able to keep up."

She nodded. "Very well, I won't be giving you any advantages because of your…age difference to the others."

"I hoped you wouldn't." He said confidently, giving a smile. She almost returned one.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way. I am Mrs. Hoff, and I do not mess around." She crossed over to her desk. "Take out a pencil, I have a packet that should gage your standing." The papers were passed down the rows, Dick scanning his as he passed the stack to the boy behind him. "You have till the end of the period to finish."

 ** _Breakline_**

Dick glanced at his finished paper, then at the clock. He still had seven minutes left. His feet hit the floor, a soft squeak sounding as he walked over toward Mrs. Hoff's desk. She looked up at him, Dick feeling his cheeks glow. She took the papers from him, glances over them.

"Do something else for the rest of the time."

"Yes Ma'am." He nodded, scurrying back to his desk. Natalie giving him a little thumb's up as he took his seat.

He pulled out the thin notebook Damian had given him as a present. It fit in his binder nicely. Sketches covered the pages. Some of his family, some of book and movie characters. There were optical illusions and lanscapes on other pages—varying in quality. The really good ones were Dami's examples for him, the kind of okay ones were Dick's.

He turned to a work in progress. It was Cowboy, his puppy. The three legged dog was crouched playfully, a chew toy in his jaws. Little flowers popped out of the thin grass around him. Dick decided to add a few hills and trees. Like the dog park in Central City Wally took him too.

He was adding in a pine tree on the furthest hill when the shrill bell rang the same four beep tone. The other kids began packing up, and if they hadn't yet, turning in their packets. Dick blew on the page, making sure the lead wouldn't smudge, closing his notebook and restacking his things.

"Hey, what lunch do you have?"

Natalie fell in next to him, holding her trapper and notebook under her arm.

Dick opened his planner, checking the sheet inside it. "Uhm…B lunch."

"Oh great me too!" She smiled. "Sit with me, okay? My friends are really cool, not like Troy and his goons."

"Thanks." He had wondered who he was going to sit with at lunch. Natalie was really nice.

"What class do you have next?"

He glanced down again. "Geometry with Miss Ingle."

"Dang it! I have Biology with Mr. Richardson." She sighed. Natalie grabbed his schedule, comparing it to hers. "I'll see you fourth period though I Spanish, and in seventh with History and in Computer Apps."

"Cool." He said, taking back the sheet. Natalie smiled, waving a little good-bye as she ducked into the Biology room. Dick continued to head to Geometry, five classrooms down.

 ** _Breakline_**

The rest of the day went well. Miss Ingle was really cool. She had two Loki Funkopops on one of the shelves, when Dick asked her about them she said she loved Loki. Her eyes went wide when Dick said he had met Tom Hiddleston. He promised to bring the picture in the next day.

Natalie and her friends were really cool. He sat with Natalie, Emily, Avery, Isaac, Ry and Mae. They were all very nice and thought it was really cool Dick was in high school. Ry and Mae were on the Cross Country team and said they would check with the coach to see if Dick could run. Emily thought he would do really well in band, telling him that they needed a new cymbalist. Isaac gave him a pamphlet on the robotics team, and Avery said he should join her at drama club meetings. Natalie just smiled and said he should join the pop culture club since he liked superheroes so much. Dick had to admit that was a good idea.

Dick ran out of the school, hurrying over to Daddy's car. Hal smiled at his son, the happy look in his eyes as he climbed in. As Hal pulled away from the curb—a dark skinned boy with his hair pulled back in a ponytail and bright yellow glasses standing next to two girls, one wearing a blue romper with a pixie cut of brown hair and the other with braided blonde hair and a flower headband—shouted at his son while they were getting in the car.

"See you tomorrow D.J.!"

Dick pressed his face against the window, waving. "Bye Ry, bye Emily, bye Nat!"

"Who're they?"

"My new friends. I'm also friends with Isaac, Mae and Avery."

Hal nodded, spinning the wheel. "What's D.J. stand for?"

"Dick Jordan, Ry likes giving people nicknames."

"Cool, cool."

 **AN) And scene! Every teacher is based off my own teachers. My Geometry teacher is a Loki fan…I like the look of this school year. Anyway, review with an adventure Dick could get into—or a problem he could face since he's 9 and is a freshman. I wish I had more time to write…anyway peace! Loves you loads!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN) Hey! Oh I hate high school! I've had two Cross Country meets. Been doing okay so far. Love my teammates, so supportive and encouraging! Anyway, since I am Hamilton trash…here's a little something.**

He nodded politely to the woman passing by him, his eyes sparkling with pride. His coat had been freshly washed, shoes recently shined. He felt sharp, and heaven knew he looked the part as well. At the ripe age of fourteen he had blown every mind by passing every standard. His name, Richard Phillip Hamilton. Son of one of the most revered speakers and 'Founding Fathers' of the Justice League, a system which Richard himself sought a place in.

"Meet the latest graduate of King's College, I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but, dag, I amaze and astonish. The scholars say I got the same virtuosity and brains as my pops, the ladies say my brain's not where the resemblance stops." He winked at the dashing woman he passed, though his heart belonged to Theodosia Burr, the daughter of his father's political rival. Father didn't fancy their affections, but Mother thought it lovely. Thank heavens Jefferson's child was Lagan.

"I'm only fourteen but my mind is older. Gotta be my own man, like my father, but bolder. I shoulder his legacy with pride, I used to hear him say that someday I would 'blow us all away!" As jovial was his gait and tone were his mission was serious, as he bowed to a duo of ladies chattering.

"Ladies, I'm lookin for a Mr. Slade Eacker. Made a speech last week, our Fourth of July speaker, he disparaged my father's legacy in front of a crowd. I can't have that, I'm making my father proud." Eacker was one of the most annoying and self-centered men Richard had ever met. He tried so hard to out shine Father, even turn his own son against him.

The duo he confronted considered him a moment, the woman with blonde hair smiled slightly, her companion—a radiant woman with raven hair as himself beating her to speech. "I saw him just up Broadway a couple of blocks, he was goin' to see a play."

"Well, I'll go visit his box." He offered a small bow.

"God, you're a fox!" The second declared, Richard glancing her over. A smile fell across his face.

"And y'all look pretty good in ya' frocks." He complimented, a blush growing on their faces. "How 'bout when I get back, we all strip down to our socks?

"Ooh, okay!" They squealed, Richard turning on his way.

 _Blow us all away!_

He stepped from the dusty street, sneaking into the playhouse. Eacker, he often visited the playhouse. His box none too difficult to find.

"Slade." He hissed, trying to get the man's attention.

"Shh!" He was waved off, Eacker not even sparing a glance at the young man.

"Slade!"

"Shh, I'm trying to watch the show!" The man was furious, standing to his full height, his one good eye glaring down Richard. The look he was receiving was terrifying, but he had such hatred in his blood at the moment.

"Ya shoulda watched your mouth before you talked about my father though!"

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true. Your father's a scoundrel, and so, it seems, are you." A slight smirk embodied Eacker's face.

"It's like that?"

"Yeah, I don't fool around, I'm not your little schoolboy friends—"

"Well, see you on the dueling ground." He didn't allow the man to finish, his sentence causing Eacker to raise an eyebrow. He possibly doubting the mere boy's threat and challenge. "That is, unless you wanna step outside and go now!"

"I know where to find you, get off, I'm watching this show now." He was pushed out of the box curtain, storming away. He stalked through the streets, seeking out advice.

The door was wrenched open, he blew into his childhood home like a storm.

"Pops, if you had only heard the things he said about you! I doubt you would have let it slide and I was not about to."

"Slow down!" His father placed a hand on his shoulder, a slight laugh in his voice.

I came to ask you for advice, this is my very first duel." Father's hand fell from his shoulder, eyes wide in shock. "They don't exactly cover this subject in boarding school." He said sheepishly.

"Did your friends attempt to negotiate a peace?" Father implored, fear in his voice.

"He refused to apologize, we had to let the peace talks cease."

"Where is this happening?"

"Across the river, in Jersey."

"Everything is legal in New Jersey!" The sighed together, Father had his back to him, turning to reveal an oak box in his hands.

"Alright, so this is what you're gonna do. Stand there like a man until Eacker is in front of you. When the time comes, fire your weapon in the air, this will put an end to the whole affair." His father spoke with a tired confidence.

But what if he decides to shoot? Then I'm a goner." Firing ones only defense in the air wasn't a good idea.

"No, he'll follow suit if he's truly a man of honor." It was tradition. "To take someone's life, that is something you can't shake. Richard, your mother can't take another heartbreak."

"Father!" He gasped, the Reynolds Pamphlet and Affair fresh in all their minds.

"Promise me. You don't want this man's blood on your conscience."

"Okay, I promise." He took the box, Father nodding.

"Come back home when you're done. Take my guns, be smart, make me proud, son." He ruffled his hair, a smile on his face.

Richard stood on the shore, the box tucked under his arm. Nerve shaking about him, but his pace was smooth.

"My name is Richard, I am a poet. And I'm a little nervous, but I can't show it. I'm sorry, I'm a Hamilton with pride, you talk about my father, and I cannot let it slide." He handed the box to his second, Garfield giving him a devilish grin. "Mister Eacker, how was the rest of your show?" He chuckled slightly.

"I'd rather skip the pleasantries, let's go." The older man said curtly, gun already in his hand. "Grab your pistol."

"Confer with your men." Richard grasped Garfield's hand, his friend offering a worried look. This could be the last time they stood together, so the slap on the back was more affectionate. "The duel will commence after we count to ten."

Richard turned, eyes closed. Knowing he was throwing away his shot, but knowing everything would be alright…Father had said it would be.

"Look 'em in the eye, aim no higher. Summon all the courage you require." He chanted to himself. "Then slowly and clearly aim your gun towards the sky." His arm twitched.

"One, two, three, four, five, six—"His arm began to hold the gun upward, ready to show he meant no harm. Four counts left. "Seven—"

A loud crack spread through the clearing, Richard's eyes growing wide. That wasn't from his gun. Pain. He felt iron tear against his skin, the scream ripping from his throat. He fell, half turning—landing on his back. Father's pistol lay on the ground, a sick red color staining his hand and coat.

He could see Garfield running to him, Eacker's second rushing over as well. His friend's face the last thing he saw as he closed his eyes—death not taking her prize yet—simply unconsciousness taking his.

Then his mother's sweet voice he heard the gentle words of Carolina Hamilton floating to his ears, ghostly.

"Stay alive…stay alive."

 ** _Scene Break_**

Harold (Hal) Hamilton raced into the office, the elder doctor looking at him in surprise. Garfield Logan was leaning against the wall, a place look on his face.

"Where is my son?" The words flew from him.

"Mr. Hamilton, come in, they brought him in a half an hour ago, and he lost a lot of blood on the way over." The doctor gently took his arm, bringing him further into the office. Garfield ducked his head, leaving quickly, hands in his pockets. Blood staining his coat.

"Is he alive?" He clutched the doctor's arm.

"Yes, but you have to understand, the bullet entered just above his hip and lodged in his right arm."

"Can I see him please?" Tears were so close to spilling from his eyes. A door was opened, Hal seeing his son. Laying still on the bed, his face ashen white, twisted up in pain.

"I'm doing everything I can but the wound was already infected when he arrived."

Hal fell at the bedside, gripping his son's hand. The boy looking over to him. "Richard."

"Pa!" A wary smile come over the boy. "I did exactly as you said, Pa. I held my head up high." He coughed slightly. Hal running a hand through his hair.

"I know, I know, shh. I know, I know, shh. I know you did everything just right, shh." He soothed, the boy groaning in pain. Hal feeling his heart shattering, as he was helpless to spare his son.

"Even before we got to ten,

"Shh..."

"I was aiming for the sky. I was aiming for the sky."

"I know, save your strength and stay alive!" His son had to live, his Richard had to survive.

"NOO!" The wail shattered the slow breathing of his son, Carolina bursting into the room.

"Carolina!"

She fell beside Richard, Hal standing up—allowing her to grab the child's hands.

"Is he breathing, is he going to survive this?" Her voice was frantic. "Who did this?" Her wild eyes snapping on Hal." You, did you know?"

What could he say, he sent their son to his death?

"Mom, I'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me." Richard's voice was weak, bringing the attention of his mother back to him.

"My son." She melted, stroking his cheek

"We played piano." He reminisced, eyes closed.

"I taught you piano."

"You would put your hands on mine." He placed a hand over hers, fingers feeling the soft skin.

"You changed the melody every time." She laughed wearily. Hal remembering her frustration at their son's creativity sometimes.

"Ha." The boy coughed slightly, wincing in pain from his wound. "I would always change the line." A smile was on his face, tears dripping down his cheeks, not a dry eye in the room.

"Shh, I know, I know."

"I would always change the line." He whispered, words growing in pain. A memory seeming to be the only thing keeping him alive.

"I know, I know." Hal could practically hear the music Richard was thinking of. He could hear his son's young voice, see the child sitting beside his mother at the piano. "Un-deux-trois-quatre-cinq-six-sept-huit-neuf."

"Un-deux-trois-quatre-cinq-six-sept-huit-neuf." Richard's words slower than his mother's, not much power behind them.

"Good." An almost laughed was on the word. Richard grinning himself. "Un-deux-trois-quatre-cinq-six-sept-huit-neuf."

"Un-deux-trois…" There was a pause, Richard had begun to repeat the phrase back to her, but he paused. Hal's heart crumpled. He saw the motionless chest, the still lips and the dead eyes. His son's huge, joy lit sky blue eyes were glassy. Empty glasses of such emotion and wonder staring up at the ceiling.

"Sept-huit-neuf…Sept-huit…" She spoke, hoping Richard to chorus back one again. But she knew, she felt it in her heart as all mothers do. A wail leapt from her throat. Carol threw herself on Richard, weeping into his chest.

Hal held back his cries, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. It was thrown off, his disloyalty ruining all she wanted from him. He hung his head, grasping the sheet covering his son. His wife wailing into Richard's chest.

 _Scene Change_

He stood in the still evening, soft bird songs filling the air. No one around him. The grave was fresh.

' _Richard Phillip Hamilton January 22, 1782—November 24, 1796.'_

Hal let a sob escape his lips, falling to his knees before the grave. He buried everyone, his mother, Laurens…his son.

"I'm sorry, Richard. I-I'm so sorry." He cried, allowing his tears to blind him. "R-Richard you would like it uptown…it's quiet uptown…" He choked out, placing a hand on the gravestone to support him.

 **AN) Yeah, Philip Hamilton reminds me of Richard a lot. I hope you enjoyed. The girls Richard was talking to were Cassie and some other chick I didn't know who. Theodosia Burr, a.k.a, whoever you ship Richard with! Left it open to you. La'gaan is 'Jefferson's' since the two don't like each other, like Jefferson and Hamilton hated each other. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN) Sorry if this is shorter than usual. On with the show!**

The situation wasn't the best. He had been surrounded, knew he shouldn't have double crossed them. It wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been for the sword in his side. Darn thing wouldn't come out.

There was a distinct sound, one his ears had grown used to. Standing once again, he glared down the gunman. Ready, but not able, to fight.

The even more familiar smell and sound filled the air. He had resigned himself to his fate—knowing there was chance for survival. Prepared to face down death, as he had before.

What he wasn't prepared for the tiniest of hands to shoot out and slam into his side. He wasn't expecting the smallest arms to hurl a throwing knife and render the attacker unconscious. He wasn't prepared for the bullet intended for him to glide into the thinnest chest.

He blinked, staring at the brightly clothed child. The boy swayed on his feet—tumbling to the ground. He was at the boy's side in an instant—panic coursing through him.

"Boy…boy—what the he—"

There was a thin laugh, masked eyes opened a thin line of blood flowing from his mouth. "H-Hi." The boy whispered.

The older figure stared. Not believing that it could be _him_. The boy he had beaten for three years, the child he taught was worth no more than dirt was not the boy who took a bullet for him.

"Richard, what are you doing here?" He shouldn't be here.

"I h-heard fighting…so I came to hel-lp. That's what heroes do." A wistful smile crossed his face. "I'm a hero now, d'ja know t-that?"

"Yes, a very impressive hero as well." The child smiled, coughing slightly. "Why would you do something so foolish?"

"Y-You were in trouble…I-I'm supposed to help p-people."

The question burned in his mind. Yes, heroes helped people. Yes Richard was doing his job. But—

"Why me?" The small boy raised an eyebrow. "Why would you do this for me?"

Richard remained silent. No one in their right mind would rick their life for a mercenary. No hero would take a bullet for the villain.

"Cause I n-needed to save you. Y-you were going to g-get shot."

The boy deadpanned. He firmly believed in saving anyone he could. Slade felt the child shudder, flinching in pain. He didn't have much longer—there was nothing he could do for the boy.

"You foolish boy." He muttered. Richard offering up a toothy smile, blood in-between his teeth. "Why would you ever save a villain?"

"Everyone deserves t-to live. E-Even bad g-guys." Richard coughed loudly, tears pricking outside his mask.

"Breathe, Richard." He tried to calm the now panicking boy.

"Ow…i-it hurts. W-Where's my daddy?" Richard tried to sit up. "I need m-my daddy!"

Slade forced the child to lay down again. If he moved it would aggravate the wound, shortening the boy's already dwindling time.

The boy panted, gulping down tears. He looked up, his worried features regaining composure. "I-I'm going to die, aren't I?" Richard spoke so calmly it scared Slade. He nodded, Dick sighing slightly. "I k-knew it."

He wasn't sure what to say, Richard closed his eyes. His chest slowly rising and falling. Slade gently placed his hand over the boy's heart—trying to feel the weak heartbeat.

"Stay awake, Richard. That's an order."

His eyes cracked open, the whites of his mask widening. "You k-know I forgive you, r-right?"

His blood ran cold. He stared at the dying boy in his arms. H-How could…what? He had beaten Richard for hours, denied him basic needs like food or water for weeks, and called him terrible — horrible things. Yet, the boy jumped in front of a bullet to save his life, Richard said he…forgave him. Slade couldn't even forgive himself over his past mistakes with his own children.

"…What?"

"F-For everything…its okay." He smiled slightly, his skin a ghostly white.

Slade nodded. Richard gasping slightly, his eyes were fluttering shut—the child couldn't die…he couldn't die.

" _Get away from him!"_ Slade felt himself being torn away from the boy, looking to see the child's father gathering the boy in his arms. "Dickie…" Green Lantern breathed out, his son squinting at him.

"Daddy!" He whispered happily, a pained smile on his face.

His father ran a hand through his hair, tears dripping down his face. "Hold on Dickie...please hold on...Uncle Barry's coming. He'll be here soon. I promise." He held Richard tightly to his chest, kissing his forehead. "Hold on Dickie."

"S-Sorry, Daddy. I love you." Slade's eyes widened as he noticed the unmoving chest. Lantern tightened his grip, shaking the boy slightly.

"No. No, Dickie. Dick...DICK? NO!" He screamed, eyes wold and darting around. "BARRY! BARRY SAVE MY SON! Somebody save my son..." He sobbed, loudly. "My son..."

Slade tried not to cry. The boy had grown on him. He was too young to die, younger than Grant. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair. No father should lose their son. Never. Lantern cried heavily, clinging onto the body. His sobs were heart-shattering and familiar. He stroked his son's cheek-begging the boy to wake. Pleading with Richard to stop joking.

"Y-You are my sunshine. My only sunshine...you make me happy, when skies are gray." He sang the notes softly, rocking the boy as if he were trying to coax him to sleep after a nightmare. "You'll n-never know dear...how much I love you. P-Please don't take my sunshine away...please don't take my sunshine away."

He awkwardly placed a hand on the grieving man's shoulder. "I'm...sorry." There wasn't much he could say besides that. "He died to save me. You should be proud of him."

"I-I've always been proud of him, he's my _son_." Lantern, bowed his head. The tiny child in his arm's looking so out of place.

 **AN) If someone gives me something to read I might not kill Dick next time! *Smirk* Anway, I had a great time today with my homecoming date at the fair, we ate lots of junk food and I got to hold his rabbit! Please review with ideas!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN) Hi! Marching band again tonight, so no fair for me. *Pouty Face* and I have a CC meet tomorrow morning. *Shrug* Well, enjoy!**

I had never thought of the child this way. I had never seen love in his eyes. They were always dead, empty. Even the times I had confronted him as he grew out of my shadow, I had never seen such love. But now, as I held the dagger against the girl's throat his eyes ached. The blue looked like it would shatter. There was rage, of course—but it was overtaken with insane love.

"Slade…please…leave her alone…" He spoke confidently, though I could pick up the fear. The girl in my arms wriggled slightly, the blade pushing against her skin. She whimpered, and the boy melted into further fear. "Slade please—Slade…"

He lurched forward, hand outstretched. I moved the blade closer to the girl's throat. "I'd be careful Apprentice."

"Dick…" She gasped. "Run…" That word, truth be told, surprised me. The only thing saving her life was the fact that my apprentice cared for her—and as long as he was trying to protect her she could live—but the second he would run…her life meant nothing to me.

"I wouldn't do that Richard." The boy looked at the girl, his eyes showing pain that was unimaginable.

"Let her go…she's not part of this…let her go…Master."

"No!" The scream ripped from her throat. "Dick no, don't you dare you idiot!"

And I let her go; I threw her to the ground. It had been the deal. He would return to my side and she would be set free. He fell next to her, gathering her in his arms. His eyes darted over her, checking for harm.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay." He sighed, bowing his head. He looked up to her. "I thought I lost you."

"Richard John Grayson-Jordan you listen to me right now." Her voice was filled with venom, and fear. "You will not hand your life over to that monster for me."

"Kelly Marie Andrews, I would hand my life over to anyone for you."

"You punk." My mouth dropped slightly as she punched him. "You stupid, stupid jerk! Do you think I want to live knowing you're some…some slave?"

"Do you think I want to live with you dead? Kelly, everyone I've ever loved has died. Mama, Tati, mătuşă, unchi, and two frați." He spoke quietly, fighting back tears. "I'm not ready...I _can't_ lose you too." Tears built up on his eyes. For all I knew it took large amounts of pain to produce tears, I had trained him that way. How much of his heart was breaking right now?

She wrapped her arms around the boy, resting her head on his shoulder. "Please don't do anything stupid."

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." His smile was tired, eyes briefly meeting my own. The joy in the orbs crumpled, but rebuilt again as the girl looked at him.

"You still owe me a dance."

"I have two left feet just waiting for you."

My patience was growing thin. There was a fine line between a good-bye and a delay...the line had been crossed long ago.

"Apprentice." I practically barked, the girl turned to glare at me. Whipping back around to Richard, her action triggered a gag reflex.

Securing his face between he hands she kissed him. It was an actually kiss, Richard's eyes went wide in shock-but he wasn't protesting. They closed, and I actually thought I was going to throw up as he leaned into it. Slowly it stopped, words not available for my at the moment. I _really_ hadn't imagined my apprentice would ever have...a relationship.

"...What?"

"Something to remember me by." She spoke softly. "Come home in one piece Mr. Jordan."

"Of course Miss Andrews. Get to my dad." He spoke hurriedly, being to depart from her. "If the police are there the code phrase is 'it's like he was five again'. He'll know what it means."

By this time he was at my side. There was a mixture of anger and fear in his eyes-they glared at me, showing all the hatred in the world. Which, yes I deserved. I placed a firm hand on his shoulder, he followed along like a dog-knowing if he tried to escape that his precious _girlfriend_ would be paying the price. His eyes continued to dance from ahead to the girl.

"I love you!" Three words I had never expected to hear from him.

"I love you too!"

And that was the last I let him say to her, and her to him. Richard turned the instant the doors I led him too slammed to a close, he punched them—growling in anger. As if they were what was ruining his plans.

But it wasn't anger at the doors. He knew what would happen if he physically attacked me. Trouble for the girl, punishment for him. I knew my apprentice well enough to know his thought process. He readied another punch, his arm being caught before he made contact.

"Enough." The child yanked his arm away, glaring daggers at me. "Do I have to remind you of your place _Apprentice_?" I tried to stress the word as much as possible. Knowing it annoyed the child, almost scaring him if said just right.

Richard, true to the pattern, stiffened—almost shuddering at the word. He snarled, lip curled up in disgust. "No."

The boy knew. He knew who he was to refer to me as, he knew what was expected of him. It had been drilled into his brain as a child—he would not easily forget. But I needed the boy to move. Still standing merely feet away from our confrontation, I didn't wish to remain there any longer. Dragging the boy by his wrist, I stalked away.

"You've been pardoned for now."

"Whoop-de-doo."

I swore I smacked him quicker than I had ever had to before. His head slammed to the side, the boy almost losing his footing. Anger flushed through his veins, as he steadied himself and was prepared to strike back. I saw his arm raise, fingers curl—but he froze.

I had not said a word, no order to stop him. Richard simply stared at me, closed his eyes and lowered his fist. Breathing slowly, a wave of calm flowered across his face—a thin smile. His lips moved slowly, forming silent words.

"What are you doing you brat?"

"Trying to ignore you, Skull." There was almost a laugh in his voice. Shoving him forward—I was done with delays, done with rebellions.

 ** _Breakline_**

I was going to hit him. I still couldn't believe I had almost retaliated. Almost struck back at the man who had hit me every day of my life. Why didn't I? Why didn't I fight him? I could've…I could've fought him so easily.

Kelly. That was why. He had a knife to her throat, and he was perfectly alright with killing innocent people. I couldn't fight then. Kelly. When he led me away he could hurt her still. Kelly. When he attacked me, I heard her voice. Begging me to keep a level head, begging me to not do anything stupid. I heard her _laugh._

There was no sound in the world like her laugh. There were three stages in it. The soft little giggles, then—if she was still laughing, the stronger laughs and then the wheezing, snorting and cackling. She lost all control, threw her hands in the air and squealed if she laughed for too long.

That was Kelly. The wonderful, amazing, accepting girl who had agreed to run the three-legged race with me in third grade and had stayed by my side ever since. The intelligent, beautiful, understanding girl who wanted to call me her 'boyfriend' and despite my warnings of all the baggage I had. Scars, phobias, panic attacks, she didn't care—and loved me just the same.

I was fifteen. Yes, I know most adults don't think teenagers dating is real 'love'. But when that emotion had the wrong definition in your brain for three years of your life—love is strong. I loved Kelly, as a friend for all of middle and elementary school. And now, I was her boyfriend. I hated when people referred to her as _my_ girlfriend. I didn't own her. I always called myself her boyfriend…it made more sense to me that way.

That's why I was here. I was here for Kelly, I was stuck with Slade again because he was going to kill one of the people who mattered the most to me. He had tried before. Jason laughed the idea of Slade kidnapping him off completely, Wally broke both of his legs in pure rage, Dad had to literally be restrained to keep from killing Slade—but Kelly was a civilian. She didn't have superpowers…or training.

Training…that hurt. Slade didn't get the fact that if someone doesn't hit you— _you don't hit them._ But then again, Slade never seemed to get that.

I sank into the bedding, it was nothing special. Standard cot, thin—insanely itchy blanket. But the room was freezing, so I wrapped it around me tightly—ignoring the prickly feeling. I tried to sleep, thinking of my friends. Toby and his bubble gum chewing, Austin and his constant need to draw little tattoos on his arms. I tried so hard to pull the memory of when we went surfing last weekend to the front of my mind. But all I could think about was her.

The pain in her eyes as the blade pressed closer to her skin, the way she begged me to flee. I lost her, she was still alive—but how could she want me again?

Slade didn't have to retrain me. I knew how to kill, how to steal—he would actually make me do those things. Why would she ever want to be seen with a murderer, a thief? She wouldn't…there was nothing that would make he want to be with me after all that.

She was alive, but I lost her. I needed her—I needed the normalcy she brought with her. There was no flip side to her. Billy had a flip side, so did all my friends. Austin, her step-brother, Toby, my neighbor and older brother, and Kelly, the most perfect girl in the world—they were the only 'normal' people in my life.

My hand grabbed at the string. Slade hadn't thought to really search me—not like this little trinket would help me escape. It was a locket. Girly, I know. But it was my Mami's. I kept a picture of her in it—a picture of Dad and Mom. Behind the picture of my adoptive family was one of my friends. All three of them pulling stupid faces and laughing for the camera I was manning.

A warm feeling filled my chest, I held it closed—hearing the conversation we had, smelling the brownies cooking in the kitchen. I could see it all, everything. Ever 'normal' thing that had ever happened to me. Dad taking me to the fair, Mom holding my hand while we waited to see Santa at the mall. My little sister's huge brown eyes looking up at me for the first time. Toby and I eating hot dogs at the block party on the 4th of July with fireworks in the air. Austin messing around with me during basketball practice. Kelly and I sitting on the wharf at Ellis Lake, sharing ice cream.

I had almost been normal, for a few years I was half normal. I let the locket fall between my shirt and chest. Slade had messed with the wrong family. I wouldn't do anything stupid—Kelly didn't need a dead boyfriend. But I wouldn't let him walk all over me.

Do you know how hard it is to forgive someone? To let someone you hate no longer be hated? I know there was nothing I could do to make Slade be more pleasant—but I would forgive him. I think I already had, when I was like…ten.

I could hear her voice as I fell down the rabbit hole of sleep. Mom's, Aunt Diana's, Aunt Dinah's, Meggy's, Arty's, and Mami's had always been there—but Kelly's joined them. Their song was simple, sweet. I could hear Kaldur's piano playing and Jason's guitar in the background. And there were bits of other voices—my brothers and uncles talking to me in a low hum.

That's pretty normal.

 **AN) I'm thinking about doing two things. One-shot showing different outings the YJ team took little Dickie one-on-one, then a big outing they went on. Or a one-shot with Kaldur, with the piano. Since I can see Kal learning music to pass time in the Cave, and a curious little bird learning to sing. Tell me which one you want first! Peace fanfam! Also, who are you in the fanfam? We already have Robin (me!) Speedy, Batman and Artemis. Still looking for the rest of season one team!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN) I PRed IN MY RACE TODAY! HECK YEAH! Anyway, so I hung out with my friends at the fair and apparently there's deep-fried vegetables and they're freaking amazing! Dick's going to have fun on his fair trip with the team next time.**

"Sweet dreams, my prince." Kaldur spoke softly, flicking off the light to the young child's room. Green Lantern demanded he be out down for a nap every day after lunch, so it was Kaldur's duty.

Richard still did not trust them. It had only been three days to be fair, but Kaldur was unsure on how to care for the boy if he avoid speaking to anyone.

He sighed, his body moving on autopilot to his favorite place in the cave. It was not the library, yet a small room Batman had set up specifically for him. Kaldur had taken in interest to the music Red X listened to whenever he was brought to the Cave. After inquiring about Dry-Land music, Kaldur had been suggested to try 'classical'.

He had taken to it nicely. It reminded him often of the ocean. Calm sweet melodies could turn into roaring flurries of noise in a matter of seconds—but still have a beautiful grace to the sound. Just like the waves of the ocean.

Red X had checked in on his progress—Kaldur wanting to write his own music—so a gift had been given.

It was a piano, a baby grand. The black surface was still as polished as it had been the day it arrived. The keys, unfortunately, were not as pearly white as they had been. Kaldur could play for hours—transposing his own music and memorizing pieces of others.

His team knew not to disturb the piano. It was Kaldur's—his music. He would put on concerts for them, and they enjoyed his progress greatly. Megan was the only person who had enough patience to ask Kaldur to teach her, but soon lost interest and turned to other endeavors.

Kaldur slid on the seat, cracking his knuckles and glancing over the keys. La Campanella, he let his fingers fly—visioning the sheet music in his mind. One of his favorite pieces.

He improvised in the middle, letting his heart find the right chords. It was simple, fairly easy for the now almost expert on the piano.

 ** _Breakline_**

He gently slid into the hall, a blanket clutched around him like a cape. The urge to crawl as he was terrified was fought off. The boy inched forward, holding his dear fish to his chest.

The nightmare hadn't been as terrifying as the others, for which he should be grateful, he supposed. But he sought comfort none the less.

He heard a sound, not sure how to describe it—but he followed it. Slinking along as the noise grew louder. Richard had heard nothing like it before.

He peered through the doorway, seeing the back of Kaldur at some large, black table. The strange sound of being produced by Kaldur it seemed. The bright blue eyes grew wide, spell bound by the soft wonders he heard.

Every sound made fit with the next, turning into a luxurious melody. Richard stepped closer, trying not to disturb the teen creating such noises.

Kaldur didn't notice him, Dick stood right beside him—watching in wonder as the Atlantian's fingers touched the white surface, sounds came from them. His thin mouth dropped, the delicate noises bringing a rush of calm over him.

He slumped to his knees, staring at his caretaker—listening to the hypnotic sounds. He knelt silently, eyes closing and opening slowly as Kaldur continued to create…music.

So that was music! It was beautiful! Not at all wasteful and moronic as Master claimed! But if Master said it was…it had to be. But how could it be? Richard tried to focus on what Master had said, what he had hissed at him—but Kaldur's music making became a flurry. Richard stared as Kaldur's face was twisted up in concentration—his hands working quickly over the white and black planks.

It overtook his mind, the roar of…music…in such perfect ways. He was hooked on every sound, following it completely—until there was an earth shattering pitch. Richard flinched, hearing the misplacement in the…song.

Kaldur did as well, and everything stopped—muttering in anger. Richard couldn't help but flinch at the tone. He glanced up, to see worry and surprise in the sea gray eyes.

"Hello Richard, what are you doing down there?" He asked softly, turning to sit facing the boy.

Richard bowed his head, holding Guggy tightly as he whispered. "S-Sorry."

"There is nothing to apologize for." Richard flinched wildly as he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. "Why don't you sit next to me? That way you can hear the music better."

Kaldur lifted him up, making room on the bench for him. Richard scanned the area in front of him. The black and white slabs forming a pattern. Kaldur placed his fingers on the slabs—making new music come from them. Richard's eyes widened, a tiny smile on his face.

"Have you ever seen a piano before, Richard?"

He shook his head. "W-What's a p-piano?" He asked innocently.

"It's a musical instrument. You see, if I press down these keys—"Kaldur stood, lifting the top of the piano to reveal many wires and little mallets. "The mallets will strike the string, causing a vibration that makes a sound for that key." Richard nodded, staring at the little mallets that fell and rose as Kaldur held the piano top up—playing a few notes to show the boy how it worked.

Kaldur smiled at the obvious wonder and enchantment Richard had in his eyes. "Would you like me to show you how to make music Richard?"

Suddenly fear was crashing in his eyes like tidal waves. He shook his head, clutching onto the fleece wrapped around him. "N-No." He gasped, eyes darting about him.

"Richard," Kaldur gently framed the boy's face with his hand, "you do not have to fear Slade's rules. If you wish to learn, I would be honored to be your teacher—if not you may watch me play. If you do learn, making music will bring you no harm. In fact, I believe it will lessen the pain you are in."

Richard chewed on his lip. "Y-You promise?"

"I promise." Kaldur spoke calmly, turning back to the keyboard. "We'll being with a scale." He placed this thumb on middle 'C', holding the not out. "That's a C, next is D, then E, F, and then G, A, this one is B and we end on a C."

He slowly played the notes, letting the eager eyes follow his movements. "Middle C, high C—that's what we call these two notes."

He played up the scale, and then down the scale. "Do you understand?" Richard nodded, giving a feeble 'yes' in response. "What's this key?"

"G-G." Kaldur smiled warmly.

"Very good!" He praised, noting the flame of pride that swelled in Richard. "And this one?"

He quizzed the boy over the keys. Praising him for every correct answer, gently correcting the wrong ones and asking him again the ones he missed.

"Now, there are words that go with the scales. We start on Do." Kaldur played a middle C. "Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, and we end on Do—on the high C." He snag the correct pitch. Running through the words a few times as he had done with the note names. "You try." He said gently.

Richard froze. T-to _sing?_ Master had been very angry when he sang—Richard had almost forgotten how! But Kaldur's soft eyes promised no, danger—so Richard quietly sang with the notes he played.

"Amazing!" Kaldur clapped, pride in his eyes. Richard blushed, never had he received so much praise during lessons of any kind.

Kaldur began to quiz him over the scale words, Richard singing the word to whatever note he played. Kaldur beamed the whole time, clapping after each round.

"Richard, would it be alright if I taught you to sing a song?" Richard looked a little worried. "It's not complicated at all, I promise—we could show the others when they return to show them how well you've done?"

Richard nodded, knowing his agreement would make Kaldur happy. He sat next to the teen—dutifully studying the words he sang. Committing them to memory.

 ** _Breakline_**

He sat facing the team, Kaldur would be playing the song while he sang. Artemis looked utterly bored, while Megan was jumpy with excitement. Connor seemed indifferent, and Wally smiled at him happily.

Richard gulped nervously, trembling slightly. Kaldur gently held his elbow—whispering in his ear.

"It will be alright, my prince. We love you very, very much."

Richard nodded stiffly, pulling in a deep breath. Kaldur gave him the first note, the child wringing his hands slightly.

"Doe, a deer, a female deer. Ray, a drop of golden sun." His voice shook slightly. Then he noticed Wally's head had bobbed along to Kaldur's melody—Megan's eyes had lit up even more and her smile grew ever bigger. Even Connor and Artemis showed a little more interest. He steadied his nerve as he sang again. "Me, a name, I call myself. Far, a long, long way to run. Sew, a needle pulling thread." He smiled slightly at the happiness in most of the teens eyes. Their joy giving him a warm, fuzzy feeling. "La, a note to follow So. Tea, a drink with jam and bread. That will lead us back to Do, oh, oh, oh."

Wally leapt to his feet, applauding like crazy and whistling loudly. Dick giggled slightly—blush burning against his face as the team cheered (except Artemis) and Kaldur turned and gave him a hug.

"Very good, you were excellent Richard."

He smiled brightly, eyes twinkling. Maybe Master _could_ be wrong about things…music was _fun._

 **AN) I need help, where should the team take Dick? Any ideas? I know Kaldur's taking him to a bookstore and/or library…any ideas for the others? Really need your help. Peace!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN) Ok…you ya'll know how I run CC? Well…I RAN THREE MILES IN 29:44 AND I'M SO STINKING HAPPY BC I WORKED REALLY HARD AND I PRed AND AAAHHHHAHAHAHAH~ so yeah…I feel pretty good.**

She walked beside Cortney, laughing at the absolute dreamy look in her best friend's eyes as she talked about how Mark had asked her to homecoming.

"I'm just so excited!" She squealed. "Mom said we're going dress shopping this weekend.

"Just stay away from Maci's, that's where I got mine." Oliva warned, shifting her cheerleading bag onto her arm. "We should all go shopping this weekend."

"That'd be so fun! Kells and I could get our dresses."

Kelly sighed, "I'm not going guys." Her friends protested again. "I'm not fifth wheeling you and your dates."

"Like you don't have a date." Liv rolled her eyes. "Get Austin or Toby or Jordan to take you."

"I'm not making either of them take me." Kelly stopped at her locker. "Toby's going with Reagan and Austin's going stag. Dick's not going at all."

Cortney giggled slightly. "Jordan has the weirdest name." Kelly smiled at the blonde of the group. That was true.

Oliva slid in her ballet flats, readjusting her bright red sweater and pulling het poufy, afro-styled ponytail tighter. "Like you and Jordan aren't madly in love. He asked you to the Informal."

She slammed the locker door shut, glaring at her friends. "I am _not_ going to homecoming with Dick Jordan." She declared. "Homecoming is next Saturday, if the spineless dweeb hasn't gotten the nerve up to ask anyone by now he won't." With that she stormed off.

Oliva and Cortney shared a look. "They're going together." The taller of the two said, Cortney nodding.

 ** _Breakline_**

He sat towards the back, twirling the drum mallet in his hands. She was up front with the trumpets—reviewing drill for the show on Friday. She was barking out commands to her freshmen section. Dick couldn't take his eyes off her.

"When you going to ask her?" Catlin drummed down next to him. She brushed her copper hair away, grinning with Wally's eyes.

"Today." He gulped, turning to his section leader and fellow quad player. "Cat…I can't do this."

"Bull crap, the entire band ships you two."

"What if she says no?" He grabbed her arm. "Cat she's _perfect._ I have it planned, but what if she says no?"

He had turned to Catlin Holmes since day one of band camp. She knew what to say and how to say it. She was Artemis' spunk, Wally's humor and Megan's caring rolled into one. She removed his hand. "Then you respect that and just go and have fun."

He nodded, that's what Dad had said. "Yeah…thanks."

"When're you asking?"

"Lunch. It's going to be big, it's going to be great."

Cat laughed. "Whatever you say Jordan." They watched as the clarinets and trumpets finished cleaning up the diamond drill. "Drum up!" Catlin barked to the sections, drum line springing into line as the director sent the band back to run it again.

Kelly's eye caught his, and she waved. Dick squeeked and ran away as fast as he could. Colton, Adam and Sasha laughing at the youngest member's terrible romance skills.

Dick didn't understand it. He could flirt with Zee to annoy Jay like a pro, he was smooth and could turn the worst pick-up-line into the perfect one, but Kelly made everything melt. It didn't make sense!

 ** _Breakline_**

"Bull crap that happened!" Toby shouted at Marcus. Dick swatted him upside the head.

"Focus please."

"Sorry, Austin's already in there with her."

"Is Cam in place?" Dick glanced in the lunch room.

"Yep."

"Let's do this…before I lose my lunch."

Marcus took Dick's place at the lunchroom door, giving Cam a thumbs up. The chess club member then turned from her match, and rushing towards the stage and cutting the lights.

Dick secured his velvet cape and crown, Marcus and Toby throwing the doors open in soldier uniforms.

There were sounds of confusion, as Cam guided the spotlight on the doors and revealed Toby and Marcus in fake red-coat uniforms.

"Silence! A message from the king! A message from the king!"

 ** _Breakline_**

Kelly choked on her drink as she saw a smiling Dick Jordan in a Burger King crown and a cheap cape glide into the room. There was a soft trill of piano music as the two 'soldiers' announced the 'king's' arrival. It was silent, everyone knowing it was a hoco proposal.

Kelly scanned the audience for the lucky girl. She felt someone tap her shoulder, Cam Garcia smiled at her—pulling her to her feet and leading her towards Jordan.

Dick smiled shakily. "You say, no one will take you to homecoming—on Saturday. You cry with tears of sorrow—and that thought makes me want to die. I would've asked, sooner but I was stopped by one thought. You have a dad~" Laughter caused him to pause slightly. "But Miss Kelly, I'm your man."

He extended his hand and bowed slightly. Kelly glance at the phones recording her every delighted facial expression.

"Hoco please? Come with me, I can make you so…happy." He took her other hand, leading her toward Toby, who was holding another crown and cape set…for her. "Hoco please? Time will tell, you'll remember that I served you well."

The cape was draped from her shoulders. Dick still holding the crown. "Ocean's rise, empires fall!" The crowd cheered as he hit the note. He sounded amazing. "I really hope you say yes, that's all. And if push comes to shove—"Marcus threw a cane from the fair into his waiting hand. "I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love."

He jumped, twirling the cane and crown in his hand. Doing the most ridiculous dance, that was really just him skipping in a circle. He sang very loud 'da day da dat daaaaaas' He spun to face her.

"They told me time was draining and I should get a move ohohohohoon. I hope you don't think I waited too long~" He grabbed her hand again, blush on his face. "Please don't change the subject. This is…a very hard subject. A nervous, scary subject. An extremely avoided subject. But…will you? Will you? Will you, will you, will you? Hoco please? I just can't wait? Hoco please? Please be my date? I'll give you flowers, give you praise—I'll remember this till my dyin' days! If you're taken…that's too bad…what a fun time we could've had." He turned away from her, defeated. But whirled around. "But if push comes to shove…I will eliminate the other guy, and give you all of my love."

She couldn't help but laugh at the 'insane' look he tried to contort his face in. But he looked so jittery. And his 'da day dat da da's began again. He climbed on top of a lunch table, lifting his arms to the students. "Everybody!" He prompted, his friends who were in one it singing along, a select few who knew the song joining in.

Jordan screwed his face up and held out the highest, clearest—most beautiful note she had ever heard. Finishing he left off the table, holding out the crown.

"I'm sorry I made you 'wait for it', I hope I didn't throw away my shot. Will you be the Eliza for this Alexander?" He asked sheepishly.

Kelly nodded, Dick smiling and heaving out a sigh of relief. He placed the crown on her head, laughing and hugging her.

 ** _Breakline_**

Dick leapt out of the car. Practically sprinting to her front door. He was decked out in a crisp white dress shirt with dark dress pants. A navy blue tie hanging from his neck. In his hands was a small box, holding the perfect corsage inside.

He rang the doorbell, stomach doing flip flops as Hal moved beside him.

Mrs. Lake-Andrews opened it, smiling at her son's best friend. "Hello Dick, come on in."

"Thanks. Hey Austin." The teal haired boy nodded at Dick.

Austin was decked in a shirt that matched his hair, white suspenders and a white tie. He decided to go stag, 'so there's plenty of Austin to go around'.

"Hey." He grabbed Dick's arm, pulling him off to the side. "My dad's gone—so…hurt my sister, I break your ribs and throw you in the river. Got it bub?" Dick nodded, the grim look on his friend's face melting off. "Great! Ay yo Kells hurry up!"

"Fight me Austin." Kelly called, Dick turning to face the goddess descending from her room.

Kelly caramel brown hair was pulled back halfway, the rest falling in loose curls to her shoulders. Her dress was a deep blue. It came up high on her neck, with a tutu like bottom. Rhinestones and all kinds of sparkles bounced with light. She glided easily in silver heels, a pair of black Chuck Taylors in her hands. She smiled, Dick not noticing how his jaw went slack at the sight of her.

"Hey." She smiled, Dick barely noticing that she was pinning a flower to his jacket. "You look great."

"Y-you look like Aphrodite." With Aunt Diana he always thought of the Greek goddess when he thought of Kelly.

"Let's get these pictures over with." Austin whined, pulling out his phone and taking a selfie. "I'm good, and gone. Peace!"

He threw up a peace sign and sauntered out the door.

 **AN) Well…here's the bad news. I had a huge panic attack during a biology test. Things aren't going to well. If you could review with encouraging words or things to remember when I feel panicked that I can remember? Please just keep me in your prayers.**

 **Also, the song is 'You'll Be Back' from Hamilton. Somebody used the first part, I created the second part. Starting with "they told me time was draining", kind of my fantasy on the most awesome hoco proposal ever. 10/10 I would say yes. Peace!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN) Hey! I got to see Fantastic Beasts, so…fantastic! My Basketball team is 2-0 so far. Here's a silly little thing. Sorry if Carol's too rich?**

Dick wasn't exactly sure if galas were fun. Uncle Bruce's were, because he got to run around with Jason and Terry and eat Grandpa's cookies. Uncle Ollie's were fun too, Roy and Auntie Dinah would help him prank people. He and Jay had tried to prank people, but Uncle Bruce told them it was bad for appearance. Uncle Ollie thought it was funny when they dropped toilet paper on the ladies in their fancy dresses. But Mommy said he couldn't do any of that. And Dickie didn't want to, none of his brothers or aunts were here.

Dick looked over himself, scowling at the suit. He smiled a little though, Mommy had let him pick one out that looked _exactly_ like Daddy's, only Daddy's tie was green and his was blue. He held tightly onto Mommy's dress. She looked pretty, her long hair was pulled into a bun—Dickie had done it himself, Meg and Arty had taught him. Her dress was the same sky blue as his tie. She smiled at him, gently running her hand across the back of his head.

She was talking to someone, an older lady with diamonds on her neck and too much makeup on her face.

"And who is this young gentleman?" She spoke in a falsetto voice, one Richard was pretty sure would she would drop when she was only with the dusty man in an even dustier suit by her side.

"My son, Richard." Mommy tried to pull him off her side, but Richard wouldn't fully leave. So he smiled and blushed and whispered a 'hello' and returned into hiding.

"Oh isn't he just the cutest little thing, isn't he adorable Wilbur?"

"Yes dear." The older nodded, seeming a little out of it.

"Ah Mrs. Jordan, it's wonderful to see you."

Mommy turned to greet the newest guest. Dick glanced around the folds of her dress.

The man was tall, his suit looked like it cost more that Uncle Bruce's house. His head was shiny under the lights, no hair. His smile was stony, but he seemed to be calculating every move made about him.

"Mr. Luthor." Mommy spoke calmly. "Richard, this is my business partner."

"Like Uncle Bruce?" Mommy nodded, Dick turned his attention on the man again. He didn't like him. "Hi."

"It's very nice to meet you Richard." Luthor crouched down, the smile seemed even more fake—he didn't like kids. Dick wrung his hand timidly.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Luthor."

"I'm so glad you could make it, especially with those terrible threats." The old lady chided in, apparently still there.

"Mommy?" Dick asked, not sure—Daddy never watched the news.

"Some nasty men are saying they want to hurt Mr. Luthor."

Luthor nodded, "but they won't be able to do anything, I'm sure. Not in Coast City with Green Lantern, yes?" Was he trying to get Dick excited about superheroes? Well duh Daddy wouldn't let anyone _die._

"Are you sure you feel safe? I'd be terrified!"

"Of course Mrs. Rowell. I've brought my own security."

Richard watched Luthor's eyes dart across the room. He followed them, heart catching in his chest.

White hair, pressed suit, eyepatch. That was all he had time to see before the gray eyes met his. His knuckles clenched around Mommy's dress, he hid his face quickly. Trying to keep his fear from showing.

He felt the dress shift, Mommy's hands gently lifting his face up.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"H-Hydra." He gulped.

"What can I do?"

"…I need Daddy."

"Okay." Mommy nodded. Their conversation still hushed, but drawing attention. "Go find him, I love you." She pressed a kiss on his cheek.

He sprinted away, worming through fancy dresses and drunk couples.

"I'm sorry, he's rather shy. He's going to take a breather with his father."

Luthor watched the small figure escaping. Curious on the situation. "While it probably isn't my position to ask, I have been curios of the boy's origin."

"Adopted, from Gotham."

"That is a long distance."

"Mr. Wayne was fostering Richard, and he asked Mr. Queen if he could adopt the boy—the courts didn't like it." Well-practiced lies fell off her lips. "And Oliver came to me."

"I am ever so glad he has such a wonderful mother."

Carol smiled politely, watching Luthor nervously out of the corner of her eye. She knew from Hal what the man had done, but she couldn't let that show.

"It's been wonderful to see you again Mrs. Jordan." Luthor gave a well-rehearsed smile. "You as well Mrs. Rowell." He departed rather quickly, seeming to ignore the man who fell in step beside him. "That boy is here. Get him if you must."

Slade cracked a little grin. "Of course."

 ** _Breakline_**

Dick had his hand held into fists, he was trembling. He followed the sound on laughter, knowing Daddy was probably with the large—rather drunk—group of men. He gasped nervously, looking as his father threw his hand back, a glass in his hand.

"D-Daddy?" Immediately Hal set the glass down, pulling Dick close to him.

"What's up kiddo?"

"H-Hydra." He spoke the code word in a whisper. Daddy looked rather surprised.

"Here? How?"

"I-I think Mr. Luthor b-brought him. He said h-he was s-security." Dick wiped the random tear from his eye. "Daddy I'm scared."

Daddy was fumbling in his jacket pocket, pulling out a Jolly Rancher, he unwrapped the candy handing it over. "It's okay, I don't think Skull will try anything. I know it sucks, but we can't let anyone know."

"B-But he's scary." Dick whispered.

"It's okay to be scared." Daddy smoothed out his jacket shoulders. "Let's pretend this is Willy Wonka again…okay? You have to act happy on stage for an audience…alright?"

Dick nodded. "But Papa's not here."

"Well that sucks." Daddy shook his head. "I like that guy." Dick did too. He knew he could act, but this was more than just pretending to be happy when he was sweaty and hungry and tired, this was ignoring the fact that his _nightmare_ was near. But he could, like he said—he was good at acting. "Let's go get with Mommy okay?"

Dickie nodded, wrapping his hand around Daddy's, crumbling the candy wrapped slightly. The crinkling sound calming him. It sounded like backstage, Trey getting his candy cart ready. Eating his chocolate bar with Grandpa Joe, fighting with Andrew, Chad, Kate and Adrian over candy in the factory. It was good, and safe.

Daddy tightened his grip on his hand. Dick looked up, wanting to scream as he recognized the man walking towards them. He was suddenly shoved toward another couple.

"Hey, watch my kid for a minute—thanks." Hal patted the blond on the back and walked ahead. Nobody walked into Hal Jordan's turf and scared his son—nobody. He plastered a false smile on his face. "Slade Wilson!" The man raised an eyebrow. "Long time no see, huh?" He wrapped an arm around the man's shoulder, turning him around. "Walk this way please."

"What's wrong with you, Jordan?"

Hal shrugged slightly. "My son feels a little nervous but besides that I'm fine. A lot better than you are about to be." Slade snorted slightly. "Glance about five inches to your right and you'll see a green ring. My wife has a pink one around her neck. I think you know what those rings are capable of."

Slade sneered. "Are you threatening me?"

"Hey little homie, don't get so upset."

"Never say that again." Hal snickered slightly.

"Chillax, you're not going to have a bad time unless you get within five feet of my son." He removed his son. "This isn't a good time to take him, Green Arrow is an hour away, Flash can be here in a second and Red Arrow still wants an arrow in your knee." He stepped away, giving the cocky piolet smile he flashed around. "Just go back to the main room, get a drink and get out, 'kay?"

"I will have my apprentice, sooner or later."

"And Team Dickie votes later." A dark shine took over Jordan's light brown eyes. "Hold on, your collars all messed up…I'll get it—"He stepped closer, quickly jabbing Slade in the stomach and standing on his foot. His voice just below and whisper Hal was inches from the mercenary's ear. While the blows weren't very bad they still hurt. "That's for beating the crap out of my _son_ you illiterate goat."

Jordan pulled away, giving the same naïve smile. He walked off briskly, latching hands with the child. Slade glared, following the duo was the sailed down the stairs to the main room, and Jordan flashing a hand gesture and his son almost copying him before the father caught on and grabbed that hand as well.

 ** _Breakline_**

"What did you say?" Dick asked.

"To stay away from you." Hal shrugged, placing his hand on top of Richard's head.

"Wow…" Dick looked up with eyes as big as Ollie's ego. "You're brave then I am Daddy."

"Dads are supposed to be brave, so we teach our kids to be brave. That's why your tati taught you the basics of braver, so Uncle Bruce and I could teach you the rest."

A small oh sound escaped the boy, when suddenly—"Mommy!" Fell off his lips and he was running to her.

Hal jogged over, planting a kiss on her cheek as she stood from hugging the boy.

"Are you feeling better Dickie?" She asked, glancing at Hal.

"Uh-huh." He sucked on his candy, leaning back against his father's legs.

Time passed quickly, Hal ignored almost everyone he talked to. Instead opting to make crude faces at Slade from across the room. He felt a hand on his shoulder, Carol nodded towards the little birdie leaning on him still, almost dead to the world.

"Let's cut this short." She turned to the little platform where a small band had been playing. Hal picked Dick up smoothly, carrying him on stage.

"Excuse me, if I could have everyone's attention please." Carol had taken a microphone. Party goers crowded around, Hal spotting Slade in the second row.

"Hey kiddo," he whispered, "make a silly face at Wilson." So he did. Hal held back his laughter just barely.

"We would like to thank you for all coming, but because of bed times we'll have to say good bye." Carol turned to Richard. "Would you like to say anything sweetie?"

After a brief whisper, Richard smiled brightly and took the mike. "Happy Thanksgiving!" People laughed and cooed at his bright eyes. "And, little homie—don't get so upset." Slade scowled, Dick giggling. Carol shook her head and took the microphone.

"Thank you again, good night!"

People began to file out, milling with friends but making their way toward the doors. Luthor was near Slade once more, and Dick decided to wave. He could feel Daddy's shoulders shacking with laughter.

"Adieu, adieu—to you and you and you." He smiled, Mommy laughing as she tickling him.

"You silly goose." She smiled. "How many references can you make?"

"51!" He said happily. "At least I'm not a turkey, then you'd eat me."

"I'll eat you anyways." Daddy held him bridal style, lifting him up towards his mouth and pretending to 'eat' him. Richard shrieked in laughter.

 **AN) Haha? Hope you enjoyed! Review with one of the musicals referenced and I** ** _Have_** **to write your one-shot idea. Peace!**


	23. Chapter 23

**An) Hey hey! Ok, so…as you may know my birthday is soon and as a possible gift I would like fanart…is that okay? I actually have a list of what I'd like to see…**

 **-Dickie and Hal**

 **-Dick's bedroom**

 **-Dickie after a beating (in uniform)**

 **-a team/family picture with the little guy**

 **-a picture of him meeting Chris Evens? Like a picture of Hal took of them with Dickie smiling like a loon?**

 **Anyway…Christmas! Christmas break! My teachers are now required to** ** _not_** **give us homework over break so I'll have double writing time!**

 ** _Snow_**

Richard Grayson didn't know what snow was. Yes, he knew it was a result of liquid water turning into solid water but he had never seen the powder. Hal Jordan found out in the most terrifying way.

Hal had taken the day off work to visit with Barry, flying out with his son in a ring made Quin-Jet. Dick had fallen asleep in the back, Hal smiling to himself as he landed outside of the town, only a ten minute car ride and Barry was picking them up. The speedster had offered to get them but Dick loved to fly.

"Hey kiddo, we're here."

"Five more minutes Chewie." Dick groaned as he sat up, hair sticking in the air every which way.

Hands latched together they made their way down and out of the ship. As Hal was destroying the jet he heard a scream and felt a tiny body latch onto his back.

"Daddy what is it?"

Hal spun wildly, trying to find whatever or whoever was terrifying his son. All he saw were a few trees, a road, some littler, and a light layer of snow. There was nothing there. But Dick was hyperventilating, his fingers digging into Hal's shoulders.

"What's what?" He asked, trying to calm the kid down.

"The stuff on the ground!" Dick pointed over Hal's shoulder. "I-It's all cold and sticky…"the boy gasped, _"is it a trap?"_

Hal looked over his shoulder at the tiny child. "Are you kidding me? You've never seen _snow?"_

"We live in California!" Dick shrieked. "I know what snow i-is…but I don't like it."

Hal shook his head, removing the monkey child from his back. "Snow's a lot of fun. It's not bad."

"But it's cold." Dick deadpanned, he hated the cold. He had always been cold when he was little so Coast City was a good climate for him.

Hal began to set the boy on the snow, but he tucked his feet under his body. This went on for several attempts, Hal growing a little more exasperated each time.

"Touch the snow you gremlin!" Hal shouted, Dick shouting back nonsense.

"Fight m-me!" He learned that from Jason.

Eventually Hal just dropped the kid, Dick's Bat-reflexes keeping him on his feet. The little boy stood still, staring at his now damp sneakers in wonder. Hal stood above him, arms crossed.

"Is it that bad?" Dick shook his head slightly.

"Don't _like_ it though."

"Unbelievable." He threw his hands in the air, Dick rolling his eyes. "Well deal with it till your uncle comes."

"Nahh." Dick stuck his tongue out, his dad copying the motion and sound.

Richard turned his face up to the sky, it was rather bright. He looked around him once more, snow wasn't that bad, he'd admit. But it was stupid, just cold and wet—what purpose did it serve? It wasn't like it would do anything for him based on where he—

He'd done it again. Dick mentally cursed himself. That set of thinking was hard to get rid of. His head jerked up as he heard a car horn honk, Uncle Barry climbing out.

"Need a lift?" He smiled and then… _splat!_ A blob of white powder smacked him in the face. Daddy crowed, clapping his slightly red hands together as Uncle Barry whacked and wiped at his face. Dick bit back a laugh…okay, maybe snow _was_ useful after all.

 ** _Sledding_**

The wind, after days of pounding down upon the earth, had stopped blowing. Leaving only a chill and blankets of white on the ground. With Dick's new love and fascination for snow it had been the best time to take him to Rocket Hill.

Rocket Hill had been named by Terry during his first winter at the Manor. Bruce had called it East Hill, since it was in the East, and it had been cleared every year by his father for his son to sled on and now by Bruce for his sons and godson to sled on. The hill was known my many names. To Damian it was Alttazalluj Hil, literally meaning Sledding Hill, Tim called it Rocket Hill as well while Jason had named it Death Slope.

All five boys and three adults were on the hill that day. Alfred with thermoses of hot coca, Bruce with spare sleds in case Jason lost his doing a stunt and Hal with a camera.

Terry held the rope on his toboggan tightly, he had used the same sled for years, and it was basically a joke now. Damian preferred a saucer, claiming they had better steering but he really just like to sit in them. Jason's sled was a thin plastic sheet with handles, Bruce didn't think the rug like sled would last long though. Tim was content with an ordinary plastic toboggan. Dick's sled was by far the best, a saucer like Dami's—but with Cap's shield painted on it.

The ebony looked down the hill, it was steep. He was stlightly nervous—these devices didn't seem to have any really methods of steering… He watched as Jason took off running, jumping in the air and flopping down on his stomach. He cheered as Alfred shouted after him to not do that again and sled like a sensible person.

"Would you like to ride with me, Grayson?" Damian was really the only person who called him Grayson casually. Dick loved his birth family very much but he also liked being Daddy's son. He nodded, Damian sitting cross legged in his saucer. Dick let himself get picked up by Terry and placed in his lap.

"Smile for the camera Dickie!" Daddy stood a little closer, moving the video camera in front of his face. Dick offered a bright smile, though he was nervous.

"Don't be afraid Richard." Damian whispered as Naș* gently pushed the duo toward the edged of the hill, right against the trail Jason and later Tim had made. "I'm not going to let you go." He nodded, still squeezing tightly the sled's edge.

They teetered a bit, before one strong shove set them over the edge. Dami had one hand holding onto the seld, and one protective arm wrapped around his baby brother. Dick screamed slighty, excitement filling him as they ruched down the hill, a cloud of snow rising behind them.

The sled tipped over at the bottom, spilling the two passengers out. Dick was laughing merrily, he was stuck in the thick snow. Damian was able to stand up and laughed at his turtle like brother.

"Dami help me up!" Dick cried, Dami shaking his head.

"Flip yourself over little turtle." He teased.

"Daaaammmi!"

Daddy had been running down the hill, and out of breath, he stood over the struggling at kicking little boy. "Are you stuck?" He chuckled as his son shouted yes. He grabbed a pile of snow in one hand and dumped it on top of him. "Bury him!"

"Nu!"

 ** _Christmas Tree_** Unlike Dick's past too winter adventures there wasn't any snow. He and his father stood in the middle of a tree maze. Tall trees, short trees, fat trees, skinny trees, young trees and old trees for as far as the eye could see. It smelled great. Hal smirked at the serious air his son carried. Dick was on a mission: pick the best Christmas tree before anyone else could. he felt a little selfish but it was his first tree so there.

"See any good ones Dickie-bird?" Hal asked, taking a few steps to the left to let a family through with their tree.

"A couple, but we need the _best."_ He stated plainly, heading down a row of trees. Hal trailed behind him, watching in amusement as he looked between the branches and ran his hands through the needles.

About five rows later Dick began to jump up and down, pointing at a tall pine with thick branches and long needles. "Daddy! Daddy lookit!"

Hal looked the tree over, it wasn't exactly what Hal had thought of but the look of fascination in his son's eyes was enough to win Hal over. "Alrightly." He held out the bright pink tag with 'Jordan' scrawled on in Sharpie. "You can do the honors."

"What's that for?" He pointed with his mittened hand at the tag.

"We're going to mark it as ours so nobody else takes it before we come back to get it."

"So it'll be our tree?" Dick took the tag, tying it around the branch with sure hands. He was very good at knots.

"It'll be our tree." Hal nodded, Dick smiling up at the tree. It was as tall was his Daddy!

"My first Christmas tree."

 ** _Movies_**

Wally had been the one to come up with the idea. To spend one night at the Cave, only to watch Christmas classics-no Hallmark junk-but Rudolph, Elf, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Charlie Brown and any others Dick needed to see.

So five days into a two week winter break a mini party was hosted at the cave. The boys are wore matching red flannel pajamas and 'ugly sweater' designed shirts. While Megan talked Artemis into wearing a flannel nightgown the archer refused the marching reindeer slippers. Piles upon piles of blankets were thrown over the couch and floor, pillows and mattresses had been dragged off beds so everyone could fall asleep together if they wanted too. But sleep was the last thing on their agendas.

Dick was bundled into a blanket, his hands sticking out and wrapped around a bright red mug of coco. Conner lay across the couch, the little bird sitting on his stomach. Kaldur was on his stomach on one of the mattresses and Wally was sitting on the ground in front of his baby brother. Megan was cuddled up next to Artemis, the archer gently leaning on her best friend.

It was just them. Not the Batboys, not Billy, not any of the League not even Zee who had been stopping by more often after she helped them find Richard. The origanls, the original family.

They had worked their way through three movies, Elf, Charlie Brown and Jack Frost. The fourth started was 'It's a Wonderful Life'. And Richard had to agree with the title. It was wonderful to sing carols with daddy in the car, and too go shopping with Aunt Diana for presents for his family and then go shopping with Aunt Dinah for Auntie Diana. It was wonderful to tumble around in the snow with his brother and sisters and to warm up with hot coco. It was wonderful to collect the cleanest of snow from the Manor lawn and eat the sticky sweet treat Grandpa made with maple sugar. It was wonderful to make snowmen with Toby and and go skating with Kelly on their one snow day.

Dick cuddled further into his blanket, whiffing in the strong peppermint and vanilla smell that seemed to stain the Cave this time of year. He smiled, setting hi smug off to the side. This was the best holiday ever.

 **AN)**

 ***Means Godfather is Romanian**

 **I hope you enjoyed! I liked writing these...I might do a Christmas Pageant one...like** _The Best Christmas Pageant Ever?_ **That sound cool? Well...I hope you guys finish out this nine weeks/semester/finals/month/year well and have a great Christmas!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:…hey guys. It's been a while, I know. School's been crazy. But you'll be proud to know that I maintained a 4.0 GPA throughout the first 9 weeks, I did really well in Cross Country and the fall play was lots of fun. I went to an Imagine Dragons concert. Most importantly, I've been getting help from my anxiety. I've been talking a lot about my mental health, and I'm working really hard. This piece was fun for me, as I love the characters. I hope that I've portrayed deaf/mute culture correctly. I did a lot of research for this piece, if anything I've written is incorrect please educate me. Well…enjoy!**

The bustle of the store was amazing cover. Hal couldn't help but smile as his son didn't tense as a mom guided her son past the ordering counter. He was starting to get more comfortable with crowds. Now if only they could fix the talking issue…

"What can I get you gentlemen today?" The brunette behind the counter asked. Hal spouted off his order quickly, this restaurant was one of his frequents. Both cashier and Hal turned to the nine year old bouncing quietly on his toes.

"Dick, what do you want?" He just hoped the kid would actually say something. For the year he had been with the League the kid had barely said anything, not one word. Everything was signed or conveyed via mental link. Selectively mute, that's what Bruce called it. They knew Dick could talk, and he was starting to warm up to talking around Hal or the team.

True to pattern, Dick stopped his bouncing and let his hands fly. _"Kid's number three please, Dad."_ Hal relayed the message, the confusion on the cashier's face faltering slightly.

It wasn't a bad thing that Dick didn't talk, he was still able to function, but Hal hated the fact that Dick was mute due to some jerk who traumatized him.

Small hands wrapped around his, Hal letting Dick pull him toward the pickup counter.

"How was Gotham?"

 _"Good! Uncle Bruce caught the Joker on Wednesday so we didn't have to deal with him. I caught Ivy!"_

"Sweet!" The duo high fived. It was nice being able to talk about whatever they wanted without people hearing about it.

They waited in a silence, Hal absent-mindedly checking his phone. Suddenly Dick was grabbing his shirt, pointing at the blonde woman and boy ordering.

"What?" He asked, confused as to why Dick was reacting so strongly.

 _"Sign! He was signing!"_ Dick clapped loudly, his version of laughing. The men next to them looking at Dick like he was the most annoying bug on Earth. Hal was about to tell him off as his son bolted for the kid.

"Richard Jordan get back here!" Hal reached after him, trying to hold his impulsive child back. The kid was too quick, and he slipped through the crowd toward his target. Hal muttered a string of curses, following after.

Dick was bouncing in front of the kid, both him and his mother looking alarmed.

 _"I'm Dick! I sign too, isn't that cool? Are you deaf? I'm mute, Uncle Bruce calls it selectively mute because I can really talk but I don't want to because it's scary."_

"I'm so sorry." Hal caught up with him, almost falling over. "He's really excitable."

"It's fine." The woman smiled. "It's nice to meet other mute families in public."

Dick was still smiling at the kid, who looked like he was about to sink into the ground.

"Dick," Hal nudged him, whispering, "don't be creepy." Hal winced as Dick's eyes crashed. He rubbed his hand across his chest, posture slipping as he apologized. He didn't want to scare him, Hal had tried to make his voice as friendly as possible, but it wasn't enough.

There was a flourish of movement, the blond boy waving.

 _"My name's Joseph."_ After the initial spelling he quickly signed for 'music' and brought his hand to rest forming a 'J'.

The smile was back on Dick's face, he looked between Joseph and Hal. Hal didn't care if they talked, heck he wanted Dick to get more and more friends. Deaf, mute, religious he honestly didn't care as long as they made his son happy.

"I've got to get the food." He found himself signing half the words. "Don't run around." Dick stuck his tongue out, Hal giving a weak smile at the woman. "Would you mind watching him?"

"Of course." She stuck her hand out, Hal shaking it. "Adeline Kane."

"Hal Jordon." There was something off about this, something familiar in the gray eyes that followed his son's bouncing hands as he talked to Joseph.

 _"He's really weird. Wears this stupid mustard yellow shirt and has a pocket protector!"_ Dick shook his head, Joseph doing small jazz hands to signal his laughter.

The four were sitting together, the boys opting for signing over eating. One of the only problems Hal saw with ASL was that it was hard to multitask. Dick was complaining about the translator that followed him around at school.

 _"Going to Northton sounds way better."_ Dick shrugged, Hal knew Northton would come up.

Northton was Coast City's biggest school for deaf students. It also offered programs for hearing non-verbal students. Since a majority of their deaf students were non-verbal, Joseph and his mother claimed it was easy to fit in.

Hal had debated sending Dick to Northton. It would help him to be with people who used ASL and not have to worry about the challenges of begin mute in a very talkative society. While it would be good for his son, Hal didn't want Dick to miss out on anything. He didn't want him to be isolated in a world that didn't talk. But it didn't seem to be doing him any good. Dick didn't like his translator and there were more kids that made fun of him than were nice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dick didn't really know why Joey had texted him in the middle of class. They normally talked before first bell but Joe had been nowhere to be seen. He didn't know why Joey wanted to meet at the quad during firth period but it was urgent. Fifth period was band, and that mean Joey was going to cut his favorite class.

Dick was trying not to let this development distract him from his science test. Mrs. Stacey was a tough teacher, she didn't seem to like him. Dick felt out of place sometimes, being one of the very few hearing kids in his class. The weeks following his transfer to Northton six years ago had been kind of rocky. He was well received, but a few kids had to make fun of the 'hearie'. After they got it out of their system things were normal, all uniting under ASL.

Dick loved it. It was a whole new language. It made him feel safe. He knew that he was safe, but ASL made him feel free. It was a whole new way of expressing himself that connected him with so many other people.

He finished describing the process of photosynthesis and had turned his paper into the tray when the lights flashed signaling the end of class. He gathered his books, Curtis signing wildly to him about the difficulty of the test. Dick's mind was almost half there as he wondered what was so urgent that Joey wanted to meet him at the quad and ditch band.

He waited, pretending to be hanging up flyers for the Cross Country fundraiser. He heard the footsteps and smiled at his friend. His smile soon faded as he saw the melancholy on Joey's face. He was somber, looking like his world was going to be altered.

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"My…dad's back."_

Joey never talked about his dad. All Dick knew was that Addie had divorced him following Joey's older brother Grant's death. Dick didn't want to pry, he knew that Joey had loved Grant and his dad, but his dad seemed like an incredibly sore topic. Addie hated him and Joey seemed to as well.

 _"Is everything okay?"_

 _"He was fighting with Mom last night."_ Joey paused, running his hands through his blond hair. _"Dick…"_ He slowly traced the sign for hope before ending in 'D'. _"He's a very, very bad person."_

 _"Do you need to stay with me and Dad?"_ Dick didn't want his friend to be stuck with someone who had the power to hurt him. _"You and your mom can stay as long as you need. I promise."_

 _"He's gone. He left last night. I just…never thought I'd have to deal with him again."_

 _"I get it, man."_ He clapped Joey on the shoulder. He thought that Joey would be feeling better, looking better. But his friend still wore the melancholy expression. _"Joey, tell me what's really wrong. I'm with you dude, the Mutesketeers."_

He paused, hands faltering in the air. Dick nodded, he wanted to know. Dick watched as Joey spelled out the word slowly, his hands seeming to tremble.

 _"D-e-a-t-h-s-t-r-o-k-e._

Dick could feel the air leaving his lungs. Joey's hands were blurred, he could see the movement, but it didn't make sense. The words weren't connecting with his brain. All he could hear were the rush of words he had tried to forget about. The world around him seemed to glitch. Things were spinning, why wasn't the Joey making sense? Why couldn't he understand ASL?

There was orange everywhere. It was all he could see, he was drowning in a sea of it. His hands were on autopilot, reaching under his shirt for his chain. Joey thought he had a weird fanboy obsession with the Lantern core, but his ring was all that kept him sane. He needed the green. Green looked safe, it was calm. He stared at it, letting the soft glow it emitted keep away all the orange.

Someone clapped, Dick jolted, ready to respond to whoever wanted his attention. All he saw was the eye. The one, cold-as-ice eye that was going to make him cry. He backed away, not understanding why he was here. A hand was reaching out and all Dick knew was that it was a Wilson and he needed to get out of there.

 _"I…I got to go…"_ The hand was still after him, Dick tried to bat it away. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be touched. _"Don't touch me!"_

 _"Dick what's wrong?"_ The hand was on his shoulder and he wanted it off.

 _"I said, don't touch me!"_ He threw it off, ready to punch that stupid mask in half.

 _"Dick I know he's bad…but you can't blame me for this."_

He stared at Joey for the longest time. He knew it was Joey. Joey, his best friend since age nine. Joey, his homemade movie partner. Joey, his Dungeons and Dragon pal. Joey, his drummer. But it didn't look like Joey, it looked like a tiny version Slade. Whip and all.

 **"You deserve to die."**

 **"If you ever behave like that again I'm going beat you."**

 **"I own you, understand me?"**

He wanted to leave. He wanted Wally to come and pick him up and he wanted to go to the Cave. He wanted to go to Oa. So he did, he pushed the hand off. He pushed the rest of the body away too. He ran, hands wrapped around his ring. Sometimes he was really glad he went to a deaf school, he sounded pathetic when he cried. God how many times had he been told that?

He collapsed in a bathroom, hands numbly working his ring off. He wanted to feel green, he didn't care if Dad said to never put the ring while in school. He needed to have the suit on. He needed the green. His suit was a second skin, his ring felt like a part of his hand.

He sat in the corner, trying to find solace in his ring. It wasn't Joey's fault his dad was his dad. It wasn't, but Dick couldn't look at him without feeling lost. Trapped. He was the son of the man who made him so afraid to talk. Joey was Slade's son…Addie was married to _Slade_ …Slade had probably loved Joey when he didn't love…

No. No he couldn't think about that. Years of therapy and he couldn't go back to that…he couldn't go back to that. But Joey, why did it have to be Joey? How could he still be around him and not freak out?

He rubbed his eyes, trying to calm down. He wanted some of Uncle Guy's hugs, he wanted his Core.

"Dick?" The word came out in a garbled mess, Dick rocketing in a defensive position. He knew Joey tried to talk, he knew how much it hurt him to try. "Dick…w-what's wrong?" He coughed out.

 _"Stop. Stop!"_ He signed, he could never talk, not to someone who was… _"You'll hurt yourself, man_."

 _"What are you wearing?"_

 _"My uniform."_

 _"That ring…it's not fake?"_

 _"Nope!"_ He gave a little splash of jazz hands. _"I wear this when I'm running around trying to stop homicidal maniacs like your dad, I guess."_

 _"Dick, I'm sorry. I get it…you don't want to hang out with a super villain's kid when you're a hero."_

 _"Did he love you?"_ God, why had he said that.

Joey stood there, he was used to Dick making sure everyone was safe but Dick knew that this had to seem so weird.

 _"Yeah…I think so…"_

 _"He loved you."_ Joey knelt next to him, Dick could feel the tears again. _"And he hated me."_

 _"Dick?"_

 _"Every day he would hit me. Just…beat the crap out of me, over nothing at all. If I wasn't training hard enough, or if I didn't…kneel when he walked in the room. If I wasn't respectful, if he was angry…he was angry a lot."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"I was stuck with him for three years. Three years. And every day I would ask myself; why aren't enough? Why doesn't he love me?"_ Joey looked like he was about to cry too. _"It's stupid I know, but I wanted him to love me…to be told that I was enough."_

 _"I love you."_ Dick stared at him, they'd never really said it like that before. _"My mom loves you. Grant would've loved you, I know Rose does."_ Joey wiped the tears away. _"I think my dad's out voted on this."_ Dick gave his jazz hands.

 _"I know, years of therapy and I know but…"_

 _"It still hurts."_ Joey nodded. _"But I still love you. I will love you, forever."_

 _"I know. I love you too."_ He would never verbally say it, but he meant it with all of his heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her breath caught in her chest. He was laying still, Slade still beside him. There was blood, so much blood. Dick pushed passed her, ring raised and glowing.

 _"I'm going to kill you!"_ His motions were rigged, he stopped as he noticed the body.

"Grayson, he told me to."

The ring fell, it stopped glowing. Dick was standing there, his jacket moving in the breeze. He fell to his knees, a strangled sob pulling against his lips. He crawled over to the body, pushing lightly on the unmoving chest.

"Joey?" Her heart stopped in her chest when she heard that word. He hadn't spoken in forever. "Joey, I need you to answer me." His voice was so soft, she stepped toward him, wanting to offer any comfort she could. "Joey…please Jo-Jo." Tears were falling across his face.

Joey's eyes were closed, his face blank and splattered with blood. The gaping hole in his side was still bleeding.

"Dick," her voice was strained, it was her son…her son was dead, "sweetie, come here."

"Tell him to get up." He turned to her. "Tell him to get up!" She shook her head, Dick gasping as he looked around, trying to find someone who would make her son live again. "Jo-Jo you have to get up!"

He was sobbing, trying to wake him up. "CPR," his hands traced the letters, "he needs CPR." HE started to use the chest compressions he had learned as a life guard. She stopped him.

"He's gone. Dickie, Joey's gone." The words caught in her throat. She couldn't break down, not yet. Not when Dick still so desperately needed her.

He shook his head, blubbering out 'no'. She pulled him against her chest, feeling his arms warp around her. The tears she was holding back slowly fell. Her gaze landed on him, his sword covered in his-their-son's blood.

"Get out of here before I let him kill you." The words left quickly, Dick gasping for air.

"I love him." She held onto him. "I love Joey. I never got to tell him."

"You told him, he knows."

"I never really told him told him. I n-never said it!"

"Trust me sweetie…he knows."

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed! I've been working on this for a few weeks. I saw the Justice League last night, an amazing movie! Knowing it was coming out was one of my anchors, I kept thinking about seeing it to calm me down. Everyone was so precious, especially Barry! I hope you all have an amazing week! Love you!**


End file.
